We Are Not Our Masks
by watchtowerindistress
Summary: Ellie Rhodes knew she lived a pretty normal life — living in a world where superheroes were a daily occurrence — but who could have predicted that all of that would change as soon as she encountered the Bat of Gotham? Not to mention the second she crossed paths with the infamous billionaire and bachelor, Bruce Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-posting of my Batfleck story. I decided to re-upload it here because I want to get a beta reader for the sequels. Big thank you to my beta _TheWorldBookGirl _for sharing her knowledge with me. **

**I don't own the DC Universe and its characters, only Ellie.**

**Please consider supporting me on ko-fi or : watchtowerindistress**

**I hope you like this. Enjoy.**

_I'm a wanderess_

_I'm a one night stand_

_Don't belong to no city_

_Don't belong to no man_

_I'm the violence in the pouring rain_

_I'm a hurricane_

_**—"Hurricane" by Halsey-**_

* * *

"No, I just arrived this week. This time I want to stay here," Ellie said into her phone. Her feet moved up and down in her apartment, while putting her essentials in her bag. She always had this routine down to pat, where she needed something to do with herself when she started a new job.

"Wow, you're actually the only person I know who would willingly want to move to and stay in Gotham."

"Gotham's not so bad. It has…character."

Ellie heard her friend chuckle sardonically. "And here you are defending your hometown."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'd rather be here in this crime-infested city than Amnesty Bay in fucking _Maine_," Ellie assured her best friend.

"Oh, you just know how to hurt my feelings, don't you?"

She glanced at the clock and noted that it was almost time to leave. "Okay, Alyssa, have to run now, hon."

Alyssa sighed. "Okay, you go take care of those defenseless computers and," her voice lowered to a whisper, "if you see Bruce Wayne, pretty please, take a picture and tell me if he's as yummy as people say."

Ellie rolled her eyes, knowing that her friend was being silly. "You have a boyfriend, Lyss."

"And I'm allowed to look, as far as I'm concerned."

Ellie laughed wholeheartedly. "Fine. Although it seems highly unlikely for an IT girl to meet the CEO of a leading international multi corporation. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie," Alyssa said before hanging up.

Ellie prepared her messenger bag with her tablet, a bagel, and a coffee-filled travel mug before making her way out to Wayne Enterprises by car. This morning she'd received an email from the company notifying her of a problem with their main server, possibly a virus, but it was nothing she hadn't handled before.

A security guard handed her a visitor's pass as she stepped into the waiting area. Ellie thought nothing of the resounding 'ding' in the lobby until she heard footsteps heading in her direction when footsteps were nearing her. Out of reflex, she stood up to greet the person and her eyes widened in surprise when she recognized the man standing before her.

"Lucius Fox," was all Ellie found herself able to say, her mind taking a seat on the sidelines, it seemed.

Lucius chuckled, a sound Ellie wouldn't have expected from the head of R&D. "That was supposed to be my line. You must be Elizabeth Rhodes." They shook hands, and Ellie might have held his hand longer than was the norm.

A blush rose to her cheeks as she shook her head in apology and stumbled over her following words. "I'm sorry, you're essentially my tech idol. I wasn't aware you'd be escorting me! And Ellie's just fine, or whatever."

"_Miss Rhodes_. Come on this way." With an amused glint in his eyes, he gestured straight ahead. She grabbed her things with a bashful chuckle as he led her to the elevators. While they waited for blinking numbers inside the elevator to reach 22, Lucius briefed her on the situation.

"Thank you for arriving at such short notice. It was a bit of a critical problem."

"Of course! That's what I'm here for." She waved a hand casually. "What's the matter?"

"For starters, normally we'd bring it to our Head of IT department, but unfortunately he's unavailable and I thought we'd let this problem be handled by someone objective and trustworthy. Your firm has some high reviews from our partner firms in Metropolis and Central City."

"Happy to help. Can you elaborate on the problem?"

"On my expertise, I'd say it's a virus, but I've never seen a virus like this." The elevator dinged open on their intended floor.

She furrowed her brows in puzzlement. "Okay. My interest is piqued." At his raised eyebrow, she backpedaled (maybe needlessly). "I mean, my tech interest is piqued. I like a good puzzle. I really hope I can help." She bit her lower lip in admonishment, hoping to shut herself up.

"I hope so, too."

* * *

"Okay, now … this … looks bad," Ellie stated ominously.

"Hmm," Lucius hummed in agreement. "How long do you think this will take?" He turned his body towards her to give her his attention.

"Give me 12 hours." Ellie said lightly before giggling. "I always wanted to say that."

Lucius, already anticipating her quirkiness, merely smirked to himself. "Suit yourself. If you need anything, just notify Brenda at the front desk."

"Sure." She flashed him a smile, and with that he left her to her own devices. That was her favorite part of her work — the peace and quiet that gave her time to think and to be on her own.

Though now, meeting Lucius Fox was a close second.

She focused on her task and connected her tablet to the mainframe. As far as Ellie could tell, this virus seemed deeply rooted and didn't appear overly hostile, just … siphoning. She knew that such a virus couldn't be put there remotely; it had to be done manually. Well, it looked like there was rotten egg, if not a few, in Wayne Enterprises.

With a little poking around, she could find out what this polymorph was targeting and who the bad egg at Wayne Enterprises was.

* * *

Well, the good news was that it didn't take twelve hours to find the culprit. Granted, it was difficult at first, due to this virus changing its pattern constantly, but she managed. Ellie felt relieved as she rode with Brenda down to the R&D department, to Mr. Fox's office or lab or whatever. The bad news was that she had to deliver the _bad news_ to him.

"I'll leave you to it, then," the short, kind woman said, excusing herself.

"Thank you." Ellie took the time to admire the floor-to-ceiling windows on her left as she drew nearer to Lucius. She stopped short and took a deep calming breath when she saw him transfixed in his own work, his head slightly bent over his table and his hand guiding a pen over a stack of papers. Ellie knocked on the door frame and smiled nervously when she got his attention.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fox?"

Lucius took a look at his watch and raised his eyebrows. "I heard you were fast," he remarked, impressed, as he stood to greet her.

Ellie laughed shyly at that and waved her tablet. "I found the problem. I just wanted you to tell me how to deal with it regarding the … situation."

This seemed to sober up the usually joyful man, who crossed his arms in serious focus. "Elaborate."

"So," she laid her tablet on his desk to display their problems, "the siphon was after two specific things. For one, it was extracting money in small amounts from the pension fund, and for another, it was stealing secret corporation details." With a few taps, Ellie brought up a list of monetary values, showcasing their dilemma and articles mentioning confidential Wayne Enterprises secrets quoted by an anonymous source.

"I see," Lucius murmured with a grave voice.

"The thing is, the siphon could only be implanted manually by someone who had exclusive access to the server room," Ellie admitted, already anticipating Lucius' next question.

"Do you know who it was?"

"Your Head of IT. Robert Orville."

A long pause filled the room with trepidation before Lucius responded. "Thank you, dear," he offered gratefully.

"Mr. Fox, I know whatever you decide about Mr. Orville is your choice, but what do you want me to do about the siphon?"

"Make sure it's cut out of the systems."

"Of course." Ellie tucked her tablet under her arm and went to see herself out before remembering something and turning back to Lucius. "I took the liberty of putting the money back, Mr. Fox. I hope you don't mind."

Lucius raised his eyes to meet hers. "Thank you, dear. Oh, and before I forget, would you like to come to a fundraiser tomorrow night, Miss Rhodes? I know it's pretty short notice, but consider it a thank you for your contribution today."

"Hm," she hummed in mock consideration. "I might have the time, although…what's it for, penguins?" She shot him a teasing smirk, knowing all too well that Gotham's elite loved throwing fundraisers, charity balls and whatnot.

Lucius laughed at that. His eyes twinkled in delight. "No, but close enough. It's for the reconstruction of the Cobblepot Zoo," he offered lightly.

Smiling fondly, Ellie nodded. "I used to love going there. I guess I have no other plans, so sure. Count me in."

"Wonderful. I'll see you then, Miss Rhodes." Lucius shook her hand in goodbye with a firm grip.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Fox. And sorry again for being a mess before." She still couldn't believe how she'd behaved at the beginning and hoped she could leave a good impression.

"Likewise. And no worries."

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts. Not here for constructive criticism because spoiler alert: this story is already written.**

**Find me on tumblr: [main] love-dria, [imagine blog] watchtowerindistress**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're back again. The moment of truth, decided to briefly include another character you all know and love. Let's see if I can turn this fic into a Halsey inspired thing! ;)**

**A big thank you to my beta darling **_TheWorldBookGirl_**. Quite possible that I might edit this one again because I decided to publish this without letting my beta get a good look at this and I think you guys should get to read this after two weeks. I don't own anything, but Ellie.**

**Please consider supporting me on ko-fi or patron: _watchtowerindistress_**

**Read and enjoy everyone!**

_Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise_

_Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised_

_And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_

_Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

_**-Castle by Halsey-**_

* * *

Ellie had always imagined charity balls or fundraisers in general to have a certain exciting edge but now that she could actually mingle among Gotham richest, the brunette realized it was honestly pretty damn boring. She sighed and carefully pulled at the hem of her black long-sleeved lace dress, hoping her water with lemon will lift her spirits a bit. Highly unlikely. Her high hopes were rather in seeing Lucius Fox again and that he was just as hopeless when it came to these social events.

Her problem was probably her hopelessness in social gatherings - or just being a social person.

Ellie was just hearing some socialites bragging about how much money they spent on tonight's event when a deep male voice resounded behind her, "You don't support a good cause?"

She stilled and turned her body sideways, gazing upon a man in a black suit who was sporting a scruffy look and some gray lines in his hair. Not that it was a bad thing.

She was sure that her head barely reached his shoulder, so she had to look up. "Normally I would but I guess I'm just bored out of my mind." Ellie chuckled abashedly and her companion joined in. "I probably imagined this thing to be more exciting," she confessed and weaved her fingers through her chin-length wavy hair.

The man leaned slightly towards her as if whispering a little secret, giving her a whiff of his musk cologne. "Trust me, these charity events don't get more exciting. This is all you will get. I know from experience."

A giggle left her lips - _oh God, where did that come from? _\- and she took a sip from her drink. It seemed like this was the first time a smile actually was shown on her face since she arrived.

"I'm taking this is not for pleasure?" The guy sent her a teasing grin and leaned with her against the pillar, displaying a casual picture for a guy who seemed to be like an entrepreneur or celebrity, with the way he looked.

That gave her pause. "Someone … my current employer invited me here. And I actually had an inner conflict with myself regarding either Netflix and baggy pants, or cocktail dress and zoo animals." A mocking smile was sent his way as Ellie waited for his sly retort.

His gaze wandered over her body. "Well, I, and the zoo animals are glad not to see you in baggy pants then. Although it would likely still be a good look on you."

Ellie rolled her eyes to mask her blushing cheeks and was grateful when he continued, "And it's a relief to be talking to someone who doesn't appear to be a CEO, socialite, or … some arm candy."

"Oh, my billionaire boyfriend is over there, schmoozing the mayor while getting handsy with said wife," she joked. Who knew that these kind of parties could actually be fun? As long as you were with the right person who didn't take things too seriously. It looked like she finally found some companion to talk to who wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

"I'm just glad to talk to someone who doesn't want to try to impress me with his money." She rolled her eyes again at the thought of that sleazeball who tried to lure her to his yacht. As if. He only let out a hoarse chuckle after hearing her words.

Her gaze went over Handsome again and bit her lip in thought. "Hi, I'm Ellie. Nice to meet you," she introduced herself with an outstretched hand.

After a pause he reciprocated the motion firmly. "The name's Bruce. My pleasure."

Ellie smiled at that and took a sip from her drink, wanting to moisten her now dry mouth. "You new in Gotham?" She heard him say and pursed her lips in consideration. "Uh, not really. Born in Gotham but had to move previously to Blüdhaven and Amnesty Bay because of my work. Now, I'm just glad I get to come back home. You?"

That pulled a deep and throaty laugh from Bruce. He looked at her pensively and in confusion. "No." A smile still laced his lips. "Born and raised. Never left, doubt I ever will."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I just talked to my best friend about it who just couldn't believe I would willingly want to stay in a city where the crime rate is the highest." A buzzing in her clutch, stopped whatever Bruce was about to say. "Excuse me, please," she said and pulled out her vibrating cell phone. A few minutes ago she wouldn't have minded a distraction but now…

"Of course," he graciously offered.

"Hey, D. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to check in on you. What are you doing?"

Her gaze went over to Bruce who sent her a charming smile before focusing back on the call. "Oh, I'm back here in Gotham. I was actually invited to a fundraiser. Who'd have thought I'll go to one of these things one day, huh? And where are you, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm … just with a friend in … Metropolis," Diana answered before she heard her slightly call out to someone, "No, Clark, it's okay. I don't mind the cold. Who'd have thought this kind of place would have reception, huh?"

"Everything okay?" Ellie frowned. "I didn't know Metropolis had cold temperatures."

"No, it's … uh, I'm at a friend's place and he thinks, never mind. So, hopefully I get to see you soon as long as you're still in Gotham. Stay safe, okay."

"Yep, bye, D."

"Bye, sweetie."

With that Ellie hung up and turned back around to see Lucius had joined Bruce, who was thankfully still standing there. She stopped short before she put a smile on her face in greeting.

"Good evening, Mr. Fox. Thank you again for inviting me." She shook him by the hand and felt glad to see a familiar face.

"And I'll tell you again, it was my pleasure. I take it Bruce has been keeping you company?" She noticed Lucius send Bruce a teasing look, almost bordering on sassy. Bruce just glared at him in return.

Ellie hesitated in question. "Wait, do you two know each other?" She waved her hand to indicate between them, Ellie felt like she was missing something crucial.

A feeling of embarrassment rained over her when both heads turned to her in unison. Even before Lucius opened his mouth to elaborate, Ellie already knew what he was about to say and she felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner. Who was she kidding? The name 'Bruce' should have rang some bells when they were talking about CEO's, billionaires, and entrepreneurs!

Ellie only covered her face in shame and twisted her features in distaste, hoping the fundraiser floor would swallow her whole. "Oh my God, could someone please kill me right now?"

She could have sworn she had heard Bruce chuckle at that in response. Smug bastard.

Ellie breathed out the stress like some yoga exercise. _Well, good luck with that. _And looked up to see the dark-skinned man to be holding in a chuckle while the CEO of Wayne Enterprises appeared to be gauging her reaction.

Lucius used that moment to break the tension-filled situation. "I take it, Miss Rhodes, you had the opportunity of meeting Bruce Wayne?" He kept on talking as if they were doing small talk. Now, Ellie could really see the true nature of Lucius Fox, he was a closet wise-cracker. "I was just talking to Bruce about the good work you did today."

Clearing her throat, Ellie displayed a small smile. "Well, I was happy to help," she replied meekly and she caught sight of a waiter passing by. "Excuse me, please, I need alcohol now." And with that strode over to the bar without looking backwards but could have sworn she had heard Lucius say mockingly to Bruce, "Great work, Bruce. Now you have chased her off."

* * *

Normally she hated alcohol but she told herself, desperate times called for desperate measures as she took a sip from her Sidecar. Ellie already knew she would get buzzed from a few drinks, she was a true lightweight when it came to drinking alcohol.

"I apologize if I didn't say it before but … you look beautiful." She heard that hoarse voice say, not knowing if either to feel flattered he took it upon himself to follow her or annoyed to be reminded of her worst mistake she made this evening.

Ellie took a sidelong glance and tried to ignore his molten gaze. "If you're trying to make me feel better, … I don't think this works that way." She raised her eyebrows daringly and felt strangely hypnotized by his large, sinewy hands as they covered the bar counter.

"I'm sorry I was under the impression you were aware of who I am and it was actually refreshing to talk to someone who looked at these sort of events in a different way." As far as she could tell Bruce appeared slightly contrite.

Ellie had to laugh at that. "Oh, I'm so sorry for not instantly recognizing you from those countless gossip rags I saw you in," she teased, yet trying to stay on his good side.

"It's okay." He shrugged as if he couldn't care less. Or maybe guys really were digging it when girls insulted him.

"Anyway, I initially came to tell you I was thankful for what you did to the company. If it weren't for you, many lives would have been ruined, or it might have taken us longer to realize."

Ellie felt truly humbled at his words and the first thing she did was stammer in response, "Yes,... uh, I was aware of the significance of what could have been."

"Not to mention the pace you managed to accomplish it in. What was it that Lucius said?" Bruce tilted his head as if he were trying to solve a complicated math problem, while it appeared like he already knew the answer. "Delivering a solution in under 12 hours. Truly remarkable."

"Ha ha. Very funny." She mockingly laughed and rolled her eyes at his antics. She didn't take Bruce Wayne to be such a banterer, but well … being one of Gotham's finest eligible bachelors he seemed to have other good qualities besides the obvious for most - his money and of course his good looks.

"And what brings you and Lucius to a fundraiser set on rebuilding the Gotham Zoo?" It had piqued her interest ever since Lucius invited her to this thing, and also the fact someone wanted to see the Cobblepot Zoo rise to its glory despite how many years had passed since there were actually living animals frequenting its place.

"Lucius is a close friend who always helped me with the financial aspects, not to mention I'm the one funding this event in the first place."

"Oh." Well, she shouldn't be surprised there. This guy was funding so many institutions, starting from orphanages, hospitals, and even the police force. It was almost too good to be true that a billionaire named Bruce Wayne wanted to help the people in Gotham, this man had to have some major flaws or some bodies in his Wayne Manor basement. Who knew, maybe he was into tax evasion.

_Okay, don't try to swoon at this seemingly perfect specimen. Stay focused._

"After so many years? Why now? I seem to recall the zoo has been closed for about ten years or so."

The corners of his mouth lifted as he tilted his head towards her in interest. "You want the official statement version or the unofficial one?"

Ellie smiled and laid her chin on her hand. "I want yours."

There was a slight spark in his eyes she didn't see before and she could have guessed not many people got to see the real Bruce Wayne - no, the real Bruce. "I used to love going there as a kid. It was such a beautiful and calm place, and it was always great to see the other people spend the day there with their family. I mean, Gotham had always been a crime tarnished city but... ever since..." Bruce appeared to be deep in thought and stumbling over his next words. "I want to create a new Gotham. Starting with the small things that used to make this city great."

Ellie cleared her throat and felt at a loss for words at his heartfelt speech. "Wow, are you sure you didn't give me the press speech?" She smiled crookedly and stared at him in awed confusion.

Bruce laughed at that, breaking the dark mood he seemed to be in while he was talking about how Gotham used to be.

Their personal talk was cut short when a waiter came to talk to Bruce, "Excuse me, Mr. Wayne?" His clenched jaw showed his annoyance towards the interruption. "But a man named Mr. Queen is here now. Said he wants to talk to you." With that, the man chose wisely to leave them be.

"What is he doi-" Bruce's confusion and irritation over seeing that man seemed apparent. From the distance, and without her glasses she could only see some big, blonde, and beefy guy in a tuxedo lean casually against the opposing wall, raising a drink in his hand in teasing.

Knowing he was needed elsewhere, Ellie decided to cut this evening short as she grabbed her clutch and wanted to pay for her drinks. "Well, it was certainly nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne, but it looks like I need to get going either way."

His hand held on to her hand, stopping her motion to pay. "Please, you can call me Bruce. And this is on me."

Ellie debated with herself, capable of settling her own bills but then... "Okay, fine. Seems fitting, I already contributed 20 dollars for charity," she said, making him chuckle with a shaking head.

"And it was a pleasure to meet you too," he told her in goodbye, sending her warm gaze which made her feel the cool air against her heated skin as Bruce shook her hand.

Ellie took her hand and turned around before saying, "Well, I guess I'll see you around, Mr. Wayne."

That hoarse laugh was definitely her favorite part from the fundraiser.

* * *

**So, I hoped you liked this one as well. This chapter was actually supposed to be shorter, Ellie should have went home after realizing Bruce was Bruce Wayne but I'm glad she decided to stay and have a nice chat with him instead. Sorry, I kind of have a kink where my OC has no idea she's taking to a billionaire and she had other stuff on her mind while she was in Blüdhaven, so she didn't really keep up with gossip.**

**So, anyone had a good guess who Ellie's friend was on the phone? ;) Hehe, I seem to have a thing for wanting to squeeze in DC characters, like that _beefy guy in a tuxedo_ ;)**

_**Next chapter: Ellie is in for a surprise. Until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you ever had a story written but then your beta gives you the kind of recommendations (which left you even more befuddled than before with no idea how to write it) that made you think: "You know what?! F**k this s**t. I no longer care." **

**So without further ado. No beta. More of a filler.**

_Bad romance, turned dreams into an empire _

_Self-made success now she rose with Rockafellas _

_Survival of the richest, the city's ours until the fall _

_They're__ Monaco and Hamptons bound, but we don't feel like outsiders at all _

_**-New Americana by Halsey-**_

* * *

It felt like an amazing day. For the first time since … she couldn't even remember, Ellie wasn't called in for an emergency in the morning or night by her tech security firm '_Rhodes Tech'_. Not to mention that yesterday's mishap didn't appear to be a total bust.

Ellie never would have expected Bruce Wayne to be so … nice and authentic. Maybe she always had this notion that all celebrities or in his case billionaires were so far out of reach, kind of rude and fake. It was still nice to get a small glimpse behind his facade.

She enjoyed these small moments, when she could just enjoy her black tea with milk while her eyes caught the news of another Batman sighting in the East End beating up some clowns. A shudder went down her back, clowns always did creep her out.

"I'm guessing you don't like clowns either?" A familiar voice said behind her. Ellie furrowed her eyebrows and turned around, seeing a face she didn't expect to see so soon again.

"Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce went around her table, for a change he had forgone his suit jacket, so he was only wearing a dark blue vest over his brighter long-sleeved shirt. She was sure the billionaire was trying for a more casual look and she could have sworn his clothes just amplified the width of his shoulders.

"Do you mind?" He asked and pointed to the seat opposite her.

Ellie shrugged and nervously licked her lips. "Not at all. Although I don't think it will put me in a good light, if I would refuse you a seat." The corners of Bruce's mouth twitched and the slight laughter lines around his eyes were apparent. Ellie was faintly aware of the awed whispers around her as Bruce was sitting in front of her now, while sending her an intense look.

"So, Mr. Wayne, what brings you here?" She was hoping she appeared collected and yet laid-back. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined Bruce Wayne frequenting a coffee shop, the thought alone seemed peculiar.

Bruce suppressed a smile and answered, "Bruce, please. And to your question, I thought I'd get myself a cup of coffee."

Ellie nodded teasingly. "Really. Well, I can say for myself that I frequent this coffee place often and I've got to say I never noticed you here before. And I would."

She raised her eyebrows in challenge and was rewarded with a quick retort, "Maybe I thought I wanted a change of the other coffee shop I normally visit." Bruce shrugged his shoulder and she nearly laughed at his antics.

Tilting her head, Ellie teased, "What a coincidence then."

"So, I'm going to get myself something to drink. You want something?"

Ellie pondered over that. "Hmm, only if they got doughnuts." Okay, she admitted it, she was kind of a total sweet tooth.

Bruce chuckled and went around the table. An additional thought came to mind as he had already gone a few feet away. "Oh, and with sprinkles!" Ellie could only see him shake his head in subdued delight before he came back with the essentials - a steaming cup of black coffee and a chocolate doughnut with colored sprinkles on a little plate.

"So, I'd rather say this right out in the open, unless I want my mind to get crazy with distressing ideas, but … have you been stalking me?" She leaned forward to create a more secret atmosphere and noticed him stammering non-syllabic words.

"No, I just … yes, I might have done some inquiries where you could be, but I swear I don't have a wall or even a shrine with your pictures on it. I just … wanted to talk to you." Bruce seemed earnest when he said it, so Ellie didn't try to hold it against him.

"Okay," she pulled the word out in confusion, the curiosity hitting her as she bit her lip while viewing him in a different light. Ellie shrugged. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

His gaze shortly went to his cup before revealing himself. "I was wondering if you would like the position as my Head of IT?"

Shock stilled her body, the doughnut she was about to eat dangling over her mouth before she found her bearings again. "Why me? I would have thought you'd have chosen someone inside your firm? Not to mention I doubt people would accept me with open arms after I basically fired your last man in that position." She began eating the sugary sweetness, knowing she could need it now.

"Lucius made the right choice by choosing you in the first place. You got the job done. And for your other concern, you managed to give these people their well-earned money back, I sincerely doubt they would hold it against you." _Damn, this guy could have a future in politics. _

"I have another job! I work independently and can choose my own working hours," Ellie defended, remembering the countless job offers she had gotten from firms like Kord Industries and LuthorCorp when she graduated from MIT. Although if a letter had come in from Wayne Enterprises, she would have seriously rethought her following career choices.

Judging by his reaction, Bruce was already aware of her owning a tech company. He really must have done his homework then. "You can keep your job and delegate your tasks to someone else. I don't doubt you have some people at Rhodes Tech who you can trust to do their jobs, not to mention give them more responsibilities. It's your choice to make. And we can talk about work hours." Bruce seemed pretty adamant on getting her on his team, she didn't dare hope that she might have impressed him with her tech skills the first time.

Ellie was swayed a little bit by his arguments, but she wasn't yet sure about the offer. "Maybe. I'm not sure yet. I mean, I guess I can think about it." She nibbled on her bottom lip in thought. "I will let you know my decision tomorrow morning. I know it's pretty urgent to fill that position." Ellie smiled shyly. "I guess I better get going," she said, her voice filled with light disappointment, knowing she had to cut this short as she grabbed her things.

And did she imagine it when a flicker of sadness crossed his eyes when she mentioned her departure? "Okay, sure." Bruce offered a tense smile.

Ellie put on her leather jacket as something crossed her mind. "Oh, and thanks for the doughnut."

A smile spread on his lips at how her mind worked. "Of course. It was my pleasure."

And with that she turned her back to go outside, while faint disappointment clouded her being over the thought that she didn't get to spend a longer conversation with him.

* * *

**Find me on tumblr: love-dria (main blog) | watchtowerindistress (imagine blog)**

**Other social media: twitter watchtower_fury | instagram **

**Support me on ko-fi or patron: watchtowerindistress**

**Read my book: Redemption by Alexa Rhodes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Find me on tumblr: love-dria (main blog) | watchtowerindistress (imagine blog)**

**Other social media: twitter watchtower_fury**

**Support me on ko-fi or patron: watchtowerindistress**

**Read my book: Redemption by Alexa Rhodes**

_You can't wake up, this is not a dream _

_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being _

_With your face all made up, living on a screen _

_Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline _

**_-Gasoline by Halsey-_**

* * *

_~At night, same day~ _

Through the whole day Ellie couldn't stop thinking about the job offer Bruce Wayne had provided. She had always thought she'd keep on working in her own firm, knowing how she liked being independent and not having to operate for someone above her.

Although the notion she detested was that how she used to work for people in the IT department who were always thinking that she was a woman so she probably had no tech skills whatsoever. Or a brain it seemed.

Ellie knew for sure, she'd only take this job if her work hours were decent, she'd still be able to swing by once a week in her other job and being her own boss. Well, … so to speak.

Okay, if she were being honest with herself she was totally tending towards the idea to work for Wayne Enterprises. Not to mention the main reason was Lucius Fox. Oh God, this sounded pathetic. Yes, her tech brain was yearning to learn from someone like him - a man who made it in the high tech world and stayed true to his beliefs. Okay, confession number 2: she may have read some articles in the WIRED magazine on his work in the Research and Development branch.

It was already late night when Ellie was going home after having eaten at her favorite Chinese restaurant. She really didn't like being out at this time of hour, knowing unsafe the streets were and how eerie Gotham could be sometimes, yet she must have totally forgotten the time while she was fangirling.

The only sounds made in the dark were her boots-clad feet stepping into puddles. A hissing sound behind her stilled her body, sending a shiver all over. Ellie continued walking with faster steps, already used to the Gotham City ritual of dangers and criminals lurking everywhere.

The hiss could be heard again, as if a snake was emitting a warning sound. "Whoever you are, leave me alone. I don't have time for this shit," she called out in earnest, not caring who was playing games.

"Why should we go when we just got here?"

Against her better judgment, Ellie slowly turned around with trepidation lacing her veins. In front of her were standing two guys, the words dangerous and menacing and nut jobs came to mind. One was hunched and seemed to be emitting the hissing sounds as he was baring his teeth, while the other just had this crazed look in his eyes, casting a strange and calculating stare over her body.

Goon number 2 whispered monotonously, "She seems perfect. The Professor will be pleased."

Menace number 1 hissed, "Yes, indeed. Let's take her and be done with it." The other one nodded in agreement. "Can we eat her?"

"What?!" Her head whipped to the hisser in shock, just like the second goon cast a sidelong glance in his direction. "No one's … you're not getting a bite of me, you hear me? I'm done with you guys, get back to Arkham, why don't you?" Ellie pointed a threatening finger their way but was soon shell-shocked when the second man stepped forward, his partner staying behind.

"You won't feel a thing. You'll fall right asleep. The Professor would want you in one piece for the experiments," he said in that emotionless tone.

"Come closer if you want your teeth kicked in, I dare you," Ellie threatened in return, widening her stance in preparation and pulling in deep breaths, despite the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

But he was fast, she could give him that. His hands shot in the air as if to reach her neck, but she could slap his hands away. Ellie straightened her hand and hit him with all her power against the throat. A hiss could be heard. Goon number 2's hands went to its bruised spot in reaction, while coughing and bending over.

The hissing sound was now next to her right. She yelped in shock, her eyes ripped open and pulled back when his teeth snapped like a crocodile. Ellie tried to hold him off by pushing her arms against his chest while muttering, "Totally didn't miss that."

Ellie summoned all her anger and slammed her elbow right in stomach, putting him on his knees. She was panting out of exertion when a raspy voice whispered near her, "You're going to regret this."

Before Ellie could put up her defenses, the calm one had put her in a choke-hold from behind, a sharp object put against her neck. She was too distracted to not move a muscle to take notice if it was a syringe or a knife in his hands, the only sounds in the dark alley were their panted breaths. Ellie could have sworn a dark shadow scurrying in the corner of her eyesight, but she was far too engrossed in choosing her next move.

"Now, are you going to be a nice, little girl?" His breath ghosted over the shell of her ear while she could feel his menacing stare assessing her.

She pulled in a few calming breaths to contain her anxiety and buy some time. "Probably not." And with that she slammed her body against his lower regions as a distraction before headbutting him without turning around. Ellie didn't come in contact with his face, like at all.

With a gasp she turned around when she no longer felt his stifling presence and saw an empty dark alley, save for some used newspapers fluttering around and a garbage dumpster bordering against a wall of a shop. And both perpetrators leaning against it next to it, but both seemingly unconscious.

"What the hell?"

Before she could comprehend what was happening, Ellie felt the air whoosh around and her stomach drop. She yelped in shock, not liking the feeling of flying, or the like. Looking down she noticed the ground distancing while something was lifting her in the air. Seconds later she was dropped safely on the roof of a building.

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, a weird feeling ghosting over her, as she licked her dry lips. She tilted her head in concentration, the hairs on her neck were rising, and she could have sworn she was feeling someone's eyes on her.

A wafting sound behind her prompted her to turn around with trepidation and Ellie saw a masked man dressed in all black standing in front of her, his cape flapping behind him. Ellie tensed, her eyes wide open in shock - as if the prior event wasn't worth her sweat.

His unwavering gaze was set on her face, as if he were waiting for her to say something. Oh God, this was her first time meeting Batman and getting saved by him. She should say something meaningful like maybe '_Thank You'_.

"I could have handled that on my own."

Or that.

Ellie could have sworn Batman was raising his eyebrows underneath his cowl. "I have no doubts about that," he confessed in an electronic sounding voice, a smirk visible under the mask.

Ellie tilted her head. Somehow the compliment didn't feel that flattering as she thought. "Then, why did you have to swoop in and save the day?" Ellie didn't know why she was getting all defensive, she always thought that if the day of meeting the Dark Knight will arrive, she would be swooning and fall into his arms out of gratitude.

Batman hummed, saying with a teasing voice. "I'd have expected more or less a '_Thank You' _but … I guess there's a first time for everything."

Knowing she was behaving like a petulant child, Ellie inhaled a deep breath. "You're right." She displayed a tense smile, barely noticing under the moon his short stubble and a mole on his right cheek. "I just don't like flying, or whatever. And despite me being fine just on my own, I appreciate the help."

The caped crusader seemed to nod in understanding. "It's okay. And I will try to refrain from doing so next time."

Ellie's head whipped to him in reaction. "Oh God, please don't tell me there is going to be a next time," she exclaimed, her stomach was already churning in protest.

The dressed vigilante chuckled, which admittedly sounded a bit strange with the voice scrambler. "Already dreading it?"

"No, don't get me wrong," Ellie protested vehemently. "It's nothing against you. I just don't really like the idea of me getting into trouble so soon."

With a subdued smile Batman nodded in agreement. "I understand and no hard feelings." He looked down on the ground. "You want me to drop you off again?"

"No," Ellie exclaimed instantly. "I'll take the stairs back down."

Batman tilted his head pondering. "As you wish," he stated before dropping off the building, his cape creating a wafting sound in the cold night air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.**

_Want them wearing leather_

_Begging, let me be your taste test _

_I like the sad eyes, bad guys _

_Mouth full of white lies _

_Kiss me in the corridor _

_But quick to tell me goodbye _

**_-Ghost by Halsey-_**

* * *

As soon as Ellie woke up around 5 o'clock, she knew this day was of importance - it was a wonder she didn't have trouble sleeping and was waking up crankily. Well … she did have trouble sleeping but she was grateful that she didn't wake up a cranky mess. The brunette was pondering over the fact that she would from now on work for the international multi corporation. The thought that she would have to let her colleagues know, crossed her mind. Ellie would have to do that on her way to Bruce's firm. Well, talk about last minute. She was hoping they wouldn't resent that.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, knowing her usual morning routine was in order coupled with a few preparations.

With sluggish steps Ellie dragged her feet to the kitchen to prepare herself some black tea and French toast. The water was already steaming as soon as she put the soggy bread into the frying pan and soon enough she was putting everything together and sitting against her desk which had her laptop situated on top of it.

With a yawn Ellie sat down and booted her computer and gazed through the window in front of her, the city was still clouded in the early darkness and it would take another few hours until it would brighten up.

Absentmindedly Ellie was eating bites of the sweet toast when she decided to fire up the search engine and type in two words: _Bruce Wayne _.

Feeling the curiosity about her new boss envelop her, the pictures lining up with his arm candy next to him, never the same woman twice, caught her attention. Well, nothing new there, Ellie already knew that, not to mention it was sort of a given to be a known playboy when you were a billionaire.

Ellie raised her eyebrows when she even came across a fan page of him which was really dedicated, concerning all the official public dates and shootings he ever did in the past. The brunette just chose to read an older article which displayed his doings since he essentially came back from the "dead" and how his company fared from now on.

To be honest she had always wondered what he had been doing while he was gone, never to been seen again for 10 years. Since then he had decided to take over his family's firm, being supported and guided by his mentor and friend, Lucius Fox.

So far Bruce appeared to be a good employer, he seemed to care about his people and made sure they were supported. Well, no surprise there. That guy was funding charities all over Gotham and Ellie could tell Bruce cared about his staff based on the reactions on his face when she met him during the zoo fundraiser.

Feeling spontaneous Ellie decided to call her friend, hoping she wouldn't be too mad she was calling her up so early in the morning. "Hey, Lyss, you awake?"

A grumble could be heard through the phone. "Wha-? Now I certainly am."

"Sorry." A rebuked smile displayed on her face.

Alyssa groaned. "You're lucky, hon. Not even Arthur would get a free pass for calling me so early. What's going on?"

_Oh God, where to start? _Ellie knew Alyssa will totally freak, should she find out she had met Bruce Wayne who wanted to offer her a job. Ellie chose to say everything in one go. "So, uh… so I took care of the problem at Wayne's, talked to Lucius Fox, met Bruce Wayne at a fundraiser and now he offered me a job at his company." The breath left her mouth, feeling the weight on her shoulders ease up.

The silence on the other didn't hold up for long. "What?! You met Fox and … you met Bruce Wayne and that guy wanted you to work for him?!" It sounded more like a yelped scream, Ellie was half expecting her boyfriend to wake up.

"Yes?" Ellie's answer left her lips as a question.

"And you're telling me this now?! _Sorry, Arthur, no, just go back to sleep. _But that was … two days ago, wasn't it?"

"Sorry." It just felt like yesterday when she received an email from Lucius Fox to take care of a virus on their servers. "There were just so many things happening." Ellie shrugged, knowing she had the tendency to not let others know about what was going on in her life.

"Congrats. You're getting me to make coffee already." Ellie giggled shamelessly. "So, you met Fox? Did he survive your fangirl attack?"

Ellie kindheartedly rolled her eyes and took a sip from her drink, shutting off her laptop in the process. "Don't worry. It wasn't a breakdown per se but … he survived unscathed."

Alyssa snorted with laughter. "That's good to hear. And now to the juicy bits … tell me everything about Bruce Wayne. Is he hot? Did you take pictures? Do you have his number? Did you guys flirt?"

Ellie chuckled at her friend's antics, answering slowly to ease her into it. "Yes, he's very good-looking, Nope, I didn't take a picture of him, nor did I make a selfie of us together. No, I don't have the number of the most eligible bachelor. And …" Ellie furrowed her brows in thought. "he did _kind of_ flirt."

Alyssa gasped dramatically. "You little tease."

Ellie laughed and shook her head. "It was more … a teasing battle of words." Even hearing it come out of her mouth sounded kind of strange.

Alyssa seemed to mull that over. "Okaay. Whatever that just meant."

"Besides, I can't afford it to flirt with my future boss."

"So, you decided to take him up on that offer?"

Ellie let out a breath she was holding. "Yep. It'd be nice to let Sky take over. I'll just have to stop by on Rhodes Tech once a week for the team meeting. I'll let them know later on today. I never thought I'd work as some corporate cog, but … I really like the idea of working with Fox and maybe learn something. Who knows?" She shrugged, letting the rhetorical question hang in the air.

"It sounds amazing. Whatever you want to do, Rhodes."

"Thank you." She smiled, knowing that Alyssa always had the perfect words to say to her. "Oh, sorry again for calling so early again and to Arthur."

Alyssa chuckled dismissively. "No sweat. I'll make it up to him later on."

Ellie scoffed and rolled her eyes, with a smile on her face.

* * *

_~An hour later~ _

"Wow, you really think I can do this?"

Ellie laughed good-heartedly. "Sky, I'm sure. You're my second and my first choice. You've been here from the beginning. You just do the same thing you've always been doing." She put a supporting hand on her bare shoulder, she always loved her grunge look with her black clothes with some ripped jeans and a shirt with a bare midriff. Maybe because she also tended to wear clothes in the dark to purple variety and dark purple lipstick.

Skylar was a beautiful and young woman from Iceland with a very pale complexion and white hair that nearly bordered on silver. The dark style contrasted her natural fair skin and hair perfectly though.

She always liked people who had their own style which couldn't be seen twice on the streets.

Despite her choosing a dark look, Sky was still a really sweet and capable girl.

"But I don't really _talk _to them in person!" Sky's outburst made her smile, it was a wonderful feeling she was experiencing, like she was seeing her child grow up. This tech firm was sort of her baby, like her colleagues were her family.

"You don't have to worry. Take a deep breath, Skylar." She did as she was instructed and let it out. "I'll be here on Fridays like usually for our meetings. Okay?"

Sky nodded numbly as if in agreement. "Yes, okay, sure. I can do this. No worries there, Ellie."

Ellie smiled satisfied. "Okay. And just so you know, you have my number if you want to talk, or something, okay?

"Yes, thank you. And for this opportunity, for believing in me." That put a smile on both of their faces, feeling like she was starting to get sentimental, Ellie decided to cut their conversation short.

A look on the time prompted her to bid farewell. "So, I have to go. I'll see you the end of the week. In the meantime, good luck, dear."

"I appreciate it." The last thing she remembered when leaving was the wide smile on her dark lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**This was actually one of my favourite chapters to write, mostly because of one single character which will be introduced here.**

**Warning: Just a bit of Language.**

_And you thought you were the boss tonight_

_But I can put up one good fight _

_I flip the script like I can take a beating _

**_-Heaven in Hiding by Halsey-_**

* * *

Ellie was glad that she woke up in the early morning. This way she could prepare herself in the emotional sense and food extent.

She was standing in the lobby of Wayne Enterprises, waiting for Bruce's executive assistant to collect her. In the meantime, the brown-haired woman was sweeping her hands over her purple body-con dress which reached above her knees, its front not showing her cleavage but the back showing some skin. Ellie added her leather jacket to it and her beloved black biker boots to it, knowing she had no interest in wearing high heels, better they got used to it in the beginning.

As usual she had curled her hair every few days, so her tresses looked like a wavy mess and like she didn't care at all about her physical appearance - which was true, judging on her footwear.

Ellie adjusted her wide-rimmed glasses on top of her nose and involuntarily smiled in relief when the ding of the elevator sounded with likely Bruce's assistant holding the door open and calling out, "Ms. Rhodes."

"Yep, that's me," she confirmed with a smile and energetically rushed into the lift with him. "Thank you," Ellie replied, implying his chivalry.

"You're welcome. Mr. Wayne is currently in a meeting but it is nearly finished, so you don't have to wait long. You can wait until then in his office."

"Okay." She nodded in understanding and was glad when they arrived with the doors opening. The executive assistant, whose name she found out was Atticus, whoa_,To Kill a Mockingbird _flashbacks, had led her into the office of Bruce.

Ellie was astounded by the view of his office, standing before the tall floor-to-ceiling windows, you could see the whole city starting from the Iceberg Lounge, a nightclub, the Gotham University with its own football team _-Go, Nighthawks!- _and on the far corner of the city was Arkham Asylum.

The doors clicking shut behind her and a voice speaking, made her turn around. "I see you are enjoying the view. Sorry that took so long."

Ellie waved a hand dismissively. "Well, yes, it's amazing here. And it's no problem, really." Bruce stepped forward and appeared a bit anxious when he asked his question, "So … did you make your choice?"

"Yes." Ellie nodded in agreement. "And the answer is '_ yes' _." A smile graced her face when she noticed how Bruce was letting out the breath he had been holding.

"That's good news." Bruce cleared his throat to wipe away any mirth from his face. "I take it, you took care of the future at your own firm?"

Ellie bobbed her head, smiling. "Yep, everything is in order."

"Great." Bruce waved with his hand to the doors. "Shall we?" And with these words he led her to Lucius Fox's office to whom he just teasingly offered, "She's all yours." To Ellie's surprise he sent her a wink, which lifted her mood and created a warm, tingling feeling in her stomach.

Ellie shook her head with rolling eyes for good measure and turned to the head of the Research and Development section, smiling fondly. "So, show me what you got."

* * *

Ellie was swiveling in her revolving chair, enjoying her new office as Head of IT - it was truly bigger than she first expected. She could bet that Lucius had heard her cry of joy when he left her alone after he showed her the tour of the company.

A soft knock at the door made her look up and smiled softly when she saw Bruce step forward. "How is your first day?"

Ellie doubted the smile on her face could be wiped anytime soon. "I-it's great. So far I like it."

Bruce tilted his head. "So far." He chuckled. "I like the vote of confidence." He casually sat on the edge of her desk, folding his hands on his lap. Bruce cleared his throat. "Uh, I take it this has been your first week back in Gotham?"

"Yep, I used to work in Blüdhaven and Amnesty Bay in Maine before." Ellie shrugged wistfully. "But I guess there's no place like home."

Bruce shared a smile with her at her words. "Despite Gotham's crime rate?"

Ellie sighed. "I have gotten used to it - in Blüdhaven, and here of course. Although Blüdhaven is a pretty close second to Gotham."

Ellie saw Bruce slightly clench his jaw and furrow his eyebrows. "Did something happen?"

She groaned and righted her glasses. "Just some weird people, I guess." Ellie shrugged noncommittally and frowned when the next thought crossed her mind. "And meeting Batman?" She was still perplexed by the whole event itself.

"Oh." Bruce seemed interested and focused on her, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

She did her recap of the night before and her impression of the Dark Knight. "It's just … I don't know, I could have handled it myself. I'm not really the kind of girl who screams for help." Ellie's ego was still a bit wounded by that.

Bruce displayed a fond smile at her admitted words. "There are not many people I know who'd say they could take care of themselves." She could have sworn there was pride lacing his voice.

Ellie blushed at the praising assessment. "Well, I might be a bit miffed because of the flying action. I seriously could do without that." She awkwardly scratched her neck and frowned in confusion when she noticed a tense smile on Bruce's face.

"Afraid of heights?"

"Not really. Just motion sickness. Can't even go on rollercoasters. I'm a real blast," she confessed in an embarrassed tone and was slightly mollified by his answer.

"You have other qualities, I'm sure."

Ellie gave him a soft look, noticing how his eye color was somewhere between a dark brown and a golden hue, his gray streaks on both sides of his hair yet displaying handsome and sophisticated features for his age. He was sending her an intense gaze in return, creating a certain glowing spark in his eyes.

Their shared moment was interrupted by a knock on her door. She cleared her throat, stroking a gone astray lock behind her ear and called out, "Yes?"

The first thing she noticed when this person put the head through the gap of the entrance were the fiery red locks. "Am I interrupting?"

Ellie tilted her head and smiled in greeting. "No, uh, who are you?"

This prompted the woman to step through the door and to stand next to Bruce, who had stood up from her desk and was now smiling fondly at this new acquaintance standing in her office. He merely decided to offer, "And that's my cue. This is Barbara. She's in IT as well and will be working for you." Bruce was now standing behind her, laying his hands on the redhead's shoulders, his head nearly 1 ½ heads taller.

Barbara snorted in laughter. "Babs is fine. And I'll be working _with _you," she stated confidently and looking up towards Bruce in mirth.

Bruce shook his head, teasingly. "I know when I'm not wanted. So … be nice to her. I intend to keep her," he said, directing his words to Barbara, a fond smile gracing his features which was meant for both girls, before he bid his goodbye.

"So … this may sound weird, but it's really nice to work with a woman again."

Barbara only laughed and adjusted the glasses on her face. Ellie noticed through this motion how the color of her eyes may appear blue but were actually bordering on purple. Wow, it was like talking to a Targaryen without the silver white hair.

"No, I get it." She rolled her eyes for effect. "It gets tedious after a while to work for men who actually think they know what they're doing but they're not." Barbara sighed in displeasure as if remembering something. "Just like this guy - you know, the former Head of IT - he was such an asshole for what he did."

Agreeing and a bit astounded by the ferocity of Barbara's words, Ellie replied, "Yes, definitely, and I'm glad I can do a change. I think I just crashed someone's world when I told him to stop downloading porn on his malware-infested laptop."

Barbara nodded with a wry smirk, her face grimacing as if having an uncomfortable memory. If she had to take a guess it wasn't unusual to detect something like this. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

A look at her watch showed it was nearly lunch break. "So, I was wondering, are you hungry? I wanted to go over to the Time-Out Café, the only place in Gotham which serves some good coffee. You interested?"

Barbara offered a brilliant smile. "Yes, I would love to."

* * *

"So, you're saying you used to live here before," Barbara asked curiously, slowly stirring her coffee, looking up at her in concentration.

"Yep, just came back. Used to live in Blüdhaven," the redhead's hand stilling before dropping the spoon with a clank on the saucer, "and then for a short while in Maine. I've got to say … I missed it here. And yes, I know it sounds weird with this place being all kind of dark like Blüdhaven essentially, but I always imagined this to be the place where I got to have kids and growing old one day."

Barbara nodded and raised her cup like for a toast, Ellie doing the same with confusion lacing her slow movements. "To growing old in Gotham."

Ellie giggled at her sassy ways, clanking it against hers in unison. "To growing old in Gotham." She displayed a wry smile on her features, definitely liking Barbara Gordon.

"So, tell me about yourself."

Barbara huffed with shrugging shoulders. "Well, not much to say. My uncle who is the commissioner at GCPD adopted me after my mother died. He's like the Dad I never had. Let's see, interests: always liked repairing computers and stuff like that. And fun fact, I'm actually much smarter than people give me credit for."

To be impressed by Barbara would still be an understatement. "Huh, so you're basically a Ravenclaw."

The redhead felt compelled to laugh. "Yep, you're damn right. You?"

Ellie showed her a '_ bitch, please' _look, it was weird how well they clicked after just meeting her, it felt like they had known each other for years. "Sweetheart, we'd already be multitasking with me doing your English homework while you did math."

Barbara giggled. Ellie grinned wryly. "I can already tell we're going to be best friends, Babs."

Barbara tilted her head to the side and teased with a serious undertone, "But of course we are, hon."

* * *

**Awww, sweet Babs. This girl made me feel all fluffy in the heart.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter was really fun to write but until then ...**

_'Cause you know the truth hurts_

_But secrets kill _

_Can't help thinkin' that I love it still _

**_-Hopeless by Halsey-_**

* * *

Ellie realized that this day proved to be harder than she first imagined when she woke up this morning. First the coffee maker was broken, then the network seemed to have crashed and to top it all off, Bruce needed her for a personal task because of company-internal intelligence getting out.

Ellie's suspicion was that Orville had a fail safe, seriously if it wasn't bad enough that this man had been stealing from his colleagues and appeared now like a neurotic smartass.

Bruce, her, and the press spokesperson have been doing damage control since then and the time showed her it was already 6.

Bruce rubbed his eyes. "If you want, Ellie, you can go." His tired eyes displayed his need to be rather already at home and probably sleep through for 3 days.

"No." She shook vehemently her head. "I'll go when this is done." Or more like when this leech was dried out and no longer endangering the integrity of this firm. "I should have noticed this. It was too easy. I managed to find the fail safe and made sure that no more intel would be sent to any tabloid throughout Gotham."

Bruce was now standing behind, overlooking her progress, she gave him an A for effort in spite of the tech gibberish flying over the screen. She could feel his supporting hand on her shoulder, Ellie still felt humiliated though his empathetic care only slightly made her feel better. She should have seen the fail safe coming though.

Bruce's PR man hung up the phone with a tired sigh and turned to Bruce. "You will do an official statement to the press tomorrow morning regarding the situation."

Bruce though chose a different approach. "No, I was thinking more of an exclusive interview."

"Bruce," Slater rubbed the bridge of his nose, annoyed already with how the day was progressing.

"The Daily Planet, Slater. This is not up for debate. You work for me, my company. I want you to get me the Metropolis paper for this. I own them by 50%, it shouldn't be a problem."

Ellie crossed her arms in front of her chest, knowing he was right, Slater just had to give his approval.

"Fine. We could get Lane maybe. Injustice and conspiracies seem like her th-"

"No," Bruce shook his head, disagreeing vehemently. "I want Kent."

"Are you kidding me? That boy scout?! That kid is … you know what? Let the little Kansas boy do his nerdy action. If he screws up, I will have Perry by the balls."

"What about Orville," Ellie threw in, deciding to get them back on track and fearing that her doubts would become a reality.

Mr. Slater shook his head dismissively. "At the moment the future of this company is our focus. We can only collect what we have so far on him. Not to mention while this virus was uploaded, any footage had been erased. We only have suspicions. Anyone could have logged in with his key card."

Ellie frowned with anger darkening her features. "But that's bullshit." Slater merely raised in surprise his eyebrows.

Bruce shrugged unashamedly and cleared his throat. "Ellie is new but very dedicated."

Ellie sent him a dark stare. "Don't undermine me. That may be true but this is crazy! Who's to say this guy won't do it again?"

Slater sent her a bland look. "We don't. Because it will no longer be our problem."

Ellie's stare moved in turns to the both men standing in the room. "I could freeze his accounts. Delete all pages online. I just can't stand this even happening."

Slater snorted. "Are you sure you don't belong in Metropolis?"

Her head and Bruce's swiveled to him in an instant, a dark frown still covering her face as she pointed a threatening finger in his direction. "Don't you dare," her voice was small but didn't fail to deliver its meaning, "compare me to these goody two-shoes."

"Fine," Slater replied with his indifferent mask still on. His stare went to Bruce. "Don't forget, Bruce, tomorrow 10 o'clock. Don't be late again." And with these words, Slater went away.

"I apologize for my words just now. It's just ... Slater, you know?"

She waved it away in a nonverbal gesture, already over it. Ellie sighed with disappointment. "Sorry, looks like I didn't lose my idealism as I first thought." She sent Bruce an apologetic/sad gaze, taking notice of his weary eyes and smile he tried to put up for her.

He waved a dismissive hand. "No, it's okay. Gotham needs a few idealists who are still left."

Ellie had to smile at his encouraging words.

"You hungry? I can call in take out. It looks like we'll be here for a while." Bruce was now leaning against his desk while pushing up the sleeves of his shirt, getting ready to get comfortable.

"Are you sure?" Ellie sent him an unsure look, knowing he needed some well-earned rest. "I don't want to keep you here longer than necessary. You could have gotten home an hour ago."

"Not to worry," Bruce said, already picking up the receiver of his phone. "My treat."

Ellie rolled her eyes at his benevolence. "You're granting me a lot of treats. I should be paying this time."

Bruce raised a challenging eyebrow. "I'm your boss. I sign your paycheck." He shrugged. "It wouldn't really make a difference."

"Let's split," Ellie offered, not liking the idea that Bruce already spent money on her twice so far.

Bruce rolled his eyes, not caring. "Fine. How about Chinese?"

Ellie involuntarily smiled. "It's like you read my mind."

* * *

Ellie was glad for the reprieve, it gave her the chance to take her mind off things and instead indulge in her noodles and veggies with her chopsticks. She then took notice of something.

"I don't know many people who can eat with chopsticks," she said, pointing with hers to the accessories in his fingers.

"Ditto." Bruce chuckled and elaborated. "Used to travel to places like Japan and Tibet, and taught myself some things along the way."

"Sounds fascinating," Ellie admitted wistfully.

Her words prompted him to gaze at her with curious eyes. "Where would you want to go?"

"Florence - because of their architecture, Athens - I'm a great fan of Greek Mythology and India - but during the Holi festival."

"Sounds great." A rare smile was featuring his lips, the kind of smile that showed the laughter lines around his eyes.

Ellie displayed a close-mouthed one, fearing for a food mishap and not wanting to appear like a clumsy klutz. She knew it, didn't mean she wanted everyone else to know.

"Don't you wish sometimes you could just … drop everything? Leave everything behind. I mean, who would Bruce Wayne be?" She was hoping she didn't cross a line by asking such a personal question.

Bruce snorted and replied teasingly, "Still funding charities and throwing parties?"

Ellie smiled wryly. "I'm serious."

"Me too." At her insistent gaze, Bruce continued, "Well, partly. Probably still trying to make Gotham a better and safer place. It's all I ever wanted for my city. I doubt that will change anytime soon."

"Even as one of the ordinary people you, Mr. Wayne, still managed to be one of the extraordinary ones." Ellie chuckled, amazed by him and believing in him as a decent human being. In the end, she was glad he turned out to be one of the good guys, working with men like Lionel Luthor and Maxwell Lord kind of disillusioned her. Still, Ellie believed that after the incarceration of Lex, his half-sister Lena truly was striving to turn LuthorCorp around and she certainly had the results to prove it.

Despite the people of Metropolis still not trusting the Luthor name.

"I thought I told you to call me '_Bruce' _," he said, giving her an adoring and charming gaze.

"I doubt with me now working for you, it'd be appropriate to call my boss by his first name." The teasing remark left her lips before she could stop it.

"Fine. How about a compromise then, like with the split dinner? You can call me '_Mr. Wayne' _", he rolled his eyes to let her know of his displeasure, "when we're not alone and when we're together, just the two us, you may call me by my given name."

Ellie raised an interested brow. "You always bargain like this,... Bruce?"

Bruce shrugged nonchalantly. "I tend to always get what I want."

She sent him a sidelong glance, smiling serenely. "I noticed."

When she could feel a vibrating sound coming from Bruce's pants pocket, Ellie cleared her throat, hoping it would clear the fog in her mind.

"I'm sorry," he said with disappointment lacing his voice. A look at his screen made him instantly put it to his ear with furrowed eyebrows. "I have to take this one," Bruce explained in her direction, she merely waved her hand noncommittally. She turned back to the remains of their food while Bruce spoke into his phone, "Alfred? What's the matter?"

Whatever the caller said to him had Bruce agitated, judging by the clenched jaw and the tightening around his mouth.

"I see. Yes, I'll be there. See you then, Alfred." He hung up and stood up from his sitting position, turning to her in apology. "I have to cut this short. There has been an emergency and I need to leave right now. Let me accompany you downstairs."

"Oh, okay." With that both gathered the trash, throwing it away in the process, before grabbing their things.

In the elevator Bruce turned to Ellie and asked her hesitatingly, "I was wondering, would you like to be present during that interview?"

Perplexed by his offer, Ellie inquired to make sure she had heard him right, "Are you sure? I don't think it's really necessary for me to be there as well."

Bruce chose to explain his train of thought, "I am. I think it'd be the right decision for me to present the new Head of the IT department, showing the people of Gotham that not everyone is corrupt or a thief." He was looking at her in a patient, yet decisive way, and she knew with her present this could shine a new light to Wayne Enterprises and Ellie had to admit, she was kind of curious what Bruce had to say.

"Okay, sounds like a good idea." Ellie nodded approvingly and noticed his lopsided smirk before the elevator dinged their arrival.

* * *

**I took inspiration for Slater through Christian Slater's character on the small show called "Archer" lol**

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this chapter is going to be a lot of fun. **

**No beta. Enjoy.**

_Well, they'd be like _

_"Shit is crazy right?" _

_I ain't your baby no more _

**_-Walls Could Talk by Halsey-_**

* * *

Ellie was leaning with her arms crossed against one of the large windows, looking outside and incessantly tapping with her boot on the ground.

"Don't be nervous. Clark will come. He is very reliable," Bruce calmed her without looking up, while nonchalantly reading through some papers and doing some corrections with his pen in the process.

"I'm not nervous," she said defensively, but corrected herself soon after. "Okay, maybe I am a little nervous. I just hope he really is a guy to whom the truth and investigative journalism are the most important values."

Her confession made him look at her, his comforting gaze going through every bone in her body. Ellie felt instantly warm all over and turned her head away, breaking their connection.

The knocking against Bruce's office doors made her sigh in relief. Atticus came inside with a dark-haired man with glasses after hearing his boss's confirmation to come inside and left right after.

Bruce dropped his pen and went around his desk, smiling as he stepped towards the reporter like they were best friends. "Clark," he called out mirthfully. "About time." With this greeting both hugged wholeheartedly.

Clark's wide grin couldn't conceal their deep friendship for each other. "Bruce, still thinking of yourself to be hilarious. You're one to talk."

They separated themselves, giving each other room to assess the other one. Bruce didn't let the teasing remark dissuade him. "I'm just saying, I'd have thought you'd be here faster. I was actually on time, you even took me by surprise."

Clark rolled his eyes good-humoredly, already used to his friend's antics. He then took notice of her standing in the room. "I'm sorry, Clark Kent. Daily Planet."

With their hands shaking, Ellie introduced herself. "It's okay. Ellie Rhodes. IT girl."

Bruce sent her a disapproving stare, probably for just calling herself an IT girl.

"I mean, new Head of IT," she corrected herself.

Clark chuckled, dropping his hand. Ellie's curiosity was piqued. "So, you two must be pretty close," she said, pointing to their bodies.

Clark hesitated before answering, "Yes, Bruce, and I met a year ago, or so. I think it was during this gala Lex Luthor hosted in Metropolis."

Bruce nodded, he seemed taller than Clark with his head moving slightly above his friend's. "We threw some insults, some fists," Ellie raised her eyebrows in surprise, not really expecting this. "I won. Now, we're best friends."

"Wow," Ellie exclaimed out loud.

Clark snorted, throwing him a look as a reminder. "I sort of let you win, Bruce."

Bruce sent him a taunting grin and crossed his arms in defiance. "Oh really, I seem to recall someone lying on the ground crying out for his mother."

Clark raised a challenging eyebrow. "Really? You want to get in on this now?!"

"No, of course. Take a seat." Bruce led him to an armchair while she and Bruce took their seat on the couch right opposite from Clark.

Bruce retorted to his buddy, "It was a tie," while Clark said quietly in return, "I won."

Ellie had to smile at the behavior of these two. "Let's just do what we came here for, okay?" She wasn't really expecting to be the mediator in this interview. Both only nodded mutely, slightly admonished.

Clark cleared his throat, ready to begin the interview as he was starting to record the audio on his phone. "So, Bruce, there have been some rumors regarding the leak in Wayne Enterprises, do you know who was the person responsible and their intentions?"

Bruce seemed put together in his light gray suit as he folded his fingers in his lap while he straightened his back to prepare himself mentally. "The man responsible was my former employee, Robert Orville, who used to operate as the leader in the IT division. He was the one who stole the pension contributions of my staff while leaking company intel to the newspapers."

Ellie felt sympathetic for Bruce, feeling like she could offer her support as best as she could, as she put her hand next to him on the couch. She was hoping he was understanding the notion, judging by the twitching in his hands he did.

Bruce let out a drawn out sigh. "In the end as chief executive there is a certain responsibility, not only with the company but also when it comes to your employees. I feel responsible that I didn't see it."

"Is the police investigating on this matter," Clark asked with his inquiring eye not letting up.

Bruce pulled in a deep breath. "There wasn't any hard evidence found. At the moment we're on our own."

Clark seemed to debate with himself as he stared at the both of them sympathetically.

Bruce continued, "And at the moment all we can do is move forward." He sent her a meaningful sidelong glance, making her smile wryly at his ability to just move past things that were clearly bugging him.

Clark caught his drift, his eyes not seeming to miss a thing. "So, I take it you found someone else who could fill in the shoes of Head of IT?" He was probably trying to assess her with the way his sight was drilling into her features.

"Yes, absolutely." Bruce turned in his seat towards her. "I made the acquaintance of Miss Rhodes for about a week, but…" His usage of her last name made them both smirk at each other, nearly forgetting the other listening party in the room. "she has proven to be immensely significant to Wayne Enterprises, especially when it was her who found the holes in our tech security in the first place."

Clark turned his body directly towards her, Ellie was starting to get anxious at the thought of having to talk. She knew Clark was just one person, but the thought that her words would be read by millions of readers, awaiting their judgment terrified her.

The dark-haired reporter was sending her an encouraging smile, slightly easing her discomfort. "So, Ellie…" At her approving smile, Clark continued, "tell me about yourself and why you chose this position."

Ellie exhaled a long breath. "I am from here and got a tech security company. I'm glad that Lucius Fox, Wayne Enterprises' business manager contacted my firm, needing my assistance. Later on, Mr. Wayne here," her sidelong glance met his mischievous eyes, getting a warm feeling spreading in her stomach. "decided to acquire my tech skills. To be honest, I think he only needed me to work at Wayne Enterprises so rivalry corporations like LuthorCorp or Kord Industries wouldn't lure me away."

Her teasing statement erupted the office into laughter. "When in truth I felt enticed to work here because I could learn from Lucius Fox."

Bruce snorted derisively. Ellie continued as if she didn't hear a thing, "I used to work at multi corporations like LuthorCorp and Lord Technologies, so I wasn't really keen in doing it again at another." Her admission made Bruce look up at her, as if she were surprising him by confessing she had been working at such affiliated groups before.

She went on, "I know what it's like to operate as a woman in the tech world, how everyone doubts your abilities when I have been working for more than 5 years in this business. In the end, I saw the changes I could accomplish here and this past time working in this company reminded me of how much I could accomplish here long-term."

Ellie must have rendered both guys speechless with the way they were staring at her in unashamed awe. She shrugged, indicating she was finished, already having forgotten she had been speaking public, so to speak.

Bruce smiled proudly, not daring to hide his deep admiration for her. Clark cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I got everything I wanted. That was great." Ellie smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

The journalist was packing his things into his messenger bag, momentarily turning his body away. Ellie noticed Bruce turn his head to her ear, whispering, "So glad Lex didn't get to keep you in the end."

Ellie giggled, looking at him with happiness making her eyes glint. "Me too." Before she could stop herself, Ellie was gazing at his lips and gazing into his eyes. She felt herself blush when she saw Bruce do the same.

The clearing of a throat prompted both to look away.

"I was thinking, if you guys got the time, we could have drinks at the cafe around the corner," Clark offered. To her, Clark Kent appeared like a grown up boy scout, with his innocent face and dorky glasses. Now Ellie understood what Slater meant when he described the reporter as a boy scout.

At both of their nods and smiles, the three of them made their way to the Time-Out Café.

* * *

This Clark guy was turning out to be a serious blast. True, at times it looked like something was pulling him down, but all in all he was really funny. And he seemed to lure out the playful side of Bruce.

They were all sitting together in a booth, with Clark sitting in front of them while she and Bruce were next to each other. Ellie was having a strawberry milkshake, Clark chose to try out the vanilla brand and Bruce was enjoying his coffee.

"I'm telling you, this guy," he was pointing to Bruce as he went a trip down memory lane, "went into this stranger's face, telling him to treat everyone with respect. Even homeless people, then Bruce gave the person lying on the ground some money, advising to go to the shelter Wayne Foundation was funding in Gotham."

Ellie was stirring her drink with the long straw, sending Bruce a gaze filled with respect. "Well, not many here in this town who would do something like that," she confessed, knowing how tough the streets of Gotham could get.

Hearing the word "Wayne" coming from the TV news, made Ellie's eyes look up in question, seeing some police man in a long coat with the name Commissioner James Gordon underneath. She tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows, feeling something important coming on. _So this was Barbara's uncle. _

"With the help of Bruce Wayne the GCPD had managed to collect incriminating evidence against Robert Orville who is now facing charges against cyber larceny, infringement, and insider trading. From here on out an arrest warrant is issued to…"

With accusation in her eyes, Ellie turned to her left to Bruce who had been looking at her patiently as soon as the news came on, "You knew? All this time? Since when?"

"Gordon and I have been secretly working together since it was known it had been him," he said monotonously, gazing at her expectantly and he wasn't disappointed by her reaction.

"You didn't tell me? Even when I was beating myself up about him since yesterday and even today? Did you even know that I was _this _close to digging up any dirt about him and sending it to the police?" Ellie could feel the indignant anger coursing through her veins. She was fearing she was blowing things out of proportion but honesty was the most important thing to her when it came to her friends, and she was counting Bruce as some sort of friend. And it only felt like he didn't trust her enough to confide this to her.

Bruce was looking at her in regret, as if he were expecting her to forget it as soon as it happened. "I told you, Ellie, this was supposed to stay secret and I couldn't tell anyone."

Feeling like she needed to cool her head, and she couldn't do that in a public place. "I need some air." Ellie put some money on the table and trying to squeeze out of the booth with Bruce blocking the exit by just sitting on the edge. "Sorry, Clark. It was nice meeting you," she told him in goodbye, seeing him wave sympathetically and pressing his lips together in apology.

Without further thinking about it, Ellie put her hand on Bruce's shoulder as leverage while moving her legs over his, trying also to be careful with her skirt. She felt Bruce's hand on hers before she heard him mutter, "I didn't want to burden you with this, Ellie…"

Ellie didn't dare look at him, knowing she could get weak when gazing at his brown eyes. "I need to get back to work," she said, pulling her hand away before leaving through the door.

* * *

_Bruce POV _

It wasn't supposed to go like this. God, he wanted to ease her into it, prepare her. He could tell that she was beating herself up over it, fearing like she couldn't do something about it and knowing how relentless this city could get. Despite what Bruce said, he wanted to tell her … he just couldn't.

Maybe he also thought Ellie wouldn't take it like she did just now. He shook his head and was shaken out of his thoughts by Clark's voice, "So … you two seem close."

Bruce sighed heavily. "I just met her, Clark," he reminded him and himself, knowing how often his thoughts wandered to the short brunette and that they shouldn't.

"I'm just saying, you seem pretty shaken and worrying about this ordeal. This is not like you," Clark said, casting Bruce an observant and caring glance.

Bruce licked his lips in thought. "I'm fine, Clark. I can handle this."

"There you go again, already taking the burden of everyone else. I bet Ellie was just hurt, thinking you couldn't trust her." Even at a time like this Clark Kent proved to be an annoying Jiminy Cricket. In his head he was rolling his eyes at his friend's persistence to be the voice of reason.

Bruce sent him a dark glare. "God, I wish Doomsday did kill you that night."

Clark's gaze turned reproachful. "Now, don't say things you don't mean, Bruce."

"I mean it," Bruce growled.

"Fine. Be the moody Bat." Clark rolled his eyes good-naturedly, having half-expected how their conversation would go. Hoping to distract him, Clark chose a different topic. "So, how far are we with the League?"

Bruce was slurping from his cup. "Diana and I have managed to locate both Cyborg and the Flash, but Aquaman," he was cracking his neck, like the mere thought of the Atlantean was giving him shoulder pains, "he is proving to be more difficult to find than I first anticipated."

"You want me to x-ray the ocean," Clark asked, trying to come up with ways to accelerate the search.

Bruce sent him an unimpressed look. "Yes, that sounds like fun. Besides, I need his location on land, not where he likes to swim with the fish."

Clark sighed. "Maybe you're right. Any other candidates that could make the cut?"

Bruce seemed hesitant, debating with himself whether to mention the following potential superheroes. "Well, there's Shazam, basically a kid who turns into a grownup and can throw lightning bolts, fly, and other things. Then, there's Green Lantern," he panted a heavy breath, trying to come up with useful things to say about him, "that guy just has an alien ring that does stuff for him and functions as a flashlight." Bruce shrugged, not really sold on this Hal character.

Clark just raised his eyebrows in confusion, but waited patiently for the rest of the Justice League candidates.

"There's Green Arrow from Star City. Their very own Robin Hood who's just missing the goatee."

Clark narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "You got something against archery, or is it the color green that repulses you?

Bruce clenched his jaw, though both arguments pretty valid in not taking in rich boy Oliver Queen. "No, just don't like Ollie very much."

"As in Oliver Queen?" At his nod, Clark went on with his perusal, "Or maybe you just don't want another billionaire on your team, knowing he could be some real competition for you."

"Oh please, I'm Batman. The guy doesn't stand a chance, not to mention he's broke and no longer even a billionaire," he reminded Clark, feeling insulted that he could even suggest such a thing.

Clark rolled his eyes defiantly, they were getting sidetracked. "Whatever. And who else?"

Bruce pulled in calming breaths, ignoring the previous comments. "Well, not really sold on Martian Manhunter yet, who is a green alien who can read minds and such."

Clark sighed wearily. "When are you ever going to let this go, Bruce? I told you I was sorry for destroying your company. And I managed to get Zod in the process."

Bruce tilted his head, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, what a relief that you killed the bad guy while I had to pay for all the property damages." He could feel the anger rise again at his friend's carelessness.

"You're rich," Clark pointed out, his eyes widening at what he heard.

Bruce leaned back with a huff. "So, I'm what? The guy who has to pay every time you choose to demolish another city?"

Clark opened his mouth in shock. "I thought we were friends," he pointed out, slightly offended at Bruce's hard words.

Merely rolling his eyes and glowering, Bruce said, "I hate you."

* * *

**Okay, I'll be honest, this scene was a lot of fun to write because Clark just manages to light up the moody Bat. Kudos to those who can detect the quotes I borrowed from HISHE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has been one of my favorites, mainly because there are so many guest stars here.**

**Feast your eyes, ladies and lads!**

_And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool_

_For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with the sounds _

**_-Young God by Halsey-_**

* * *

Ever since yesterday and today, Ellie felt so confused, like the thoughts in her brain were in disarray. Bruce's confession at the cafe left her slightly hurt and befuddled, mostly because she had no idea why she was sensitive about it in the first place and when Bruce barely knew her to even confide in her.

She groaned, leaning her head against the palm of her hand. Ellie would have to talk to Bruce about it. _God, how she hated the direct confrontation! _

The brunette was currently located in the server room, finally managing to solve the network problem which seemed to have bothered the company for about a day. She was just closing the transparent door to the main server when the TV above her head went to life, displaying a feed with a giggling person on it.

"Good morning, workers of Wayne Enterprises. Isn't it a beautiful day to wreak havoc, hold people hostage and kill people for fun?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. Groaning, she muttered, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Not again. It was seriously getting ridiculous how not a day went by where these clowned freaks and deranged lunatics decided to create a living hell for the people of Gotham.

Harley giggled, twisting the ends of her ponytails. "Just kidding. No one's dead … yet. Not unless the Batman wants to pay a little visit to little ol' me. Please, Batsy, it's no fun without you. And don't worry, I didn't bring the Joker - unless you want me to." She sent a saucy wink into the camera, prompting the brunette to grumble in annoyance.

Ellie, not interested in hearing anymore, quietly opened the server room door before carefully looking left and right the corridor. Despite her getting used to these kinds of dangers, Ellie still took it seriously. Silently shutting the door behind her and tucking her tablet under her arm, she wandered to the empty reception desk.

The line was dead. It shouldn't surprise her - at least something these bad guys could do right.

Not knowing the police's reaction time, she tried contacting the GCPD website through the company's network. She was just hoping they'd actually pick up on their emergency. Well, it looked like the goons didn't think of cutting their network. Their loss was her gain.

After hacking into the live feed of the security cameras, she found hired thugs covering the exits while she was mostly worried about the hostages in the conference room being guarded by Harley and her men. Her anxiety intensified when she saw Lucius among them, though so far she hadn't managed to find Bruce. If he were lucky he hadn't gotten out before them.

She had just gotten one foot in front of the other, not yet knowing where to go now when a strong hand covered her mouth. Ellie yelped against it before she was pulled against a hard-muscled body.

"Shh," a voice murmured, "it's me, Ellie. Stay calm."

Her body visibly sighed in relief, sagging against his in comfort. When his hand loosened, she turned around, looking at him in search of any wounds. "Oh my God," she whispered quietly, "why - I mean, how did you get out?" With widened eyes, Ellie noticed how Bruce was assessing her as if he were looking for injuries, and seemed to let out a breath of relief, yet still staying on high alert.

Bruce Wayne must have had a few encounters with Gotham's evildoers.

She could feel his warm palms as he was enveloping her arms to get her attention. "Lucius kept me hidden in some sort of panic room to protect me. It looks like he didn't realize how stubborn I really was." A smile formed on her face, she should have realized Bruce wouldn't just abandon his work family.

"Wait a second, Wayne Enterprises got a panic room?"

"Not the time. We need to find a way to contact the police," he muttered to himself, looking around for a solution.

"Already did." Bruce's head whipped around to her. "It just depends how fast they check their emails." At his arching eyebrow, indicating his disbelief, Ellie continued with shrugging shoulders, "They didn't cut off the internet connection."

Bruce frowned, pressing his lips together in disapproval. "Now, that's just sloppy."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I know. Here," she pulled out her tablet, showing him the CCTV to keep him in the loop and hoping he could tell them what to do next. "Please don't ask how I got this live footage."

Bruce chuckled, pride displayed on his features. "I don't want to know."

"What do we do now?" She asked, waiting as he surveyed each vantage point.

"This way," Bruce declared, going to the direction of the elevators.

"Now, what do we have here?" A crazed voice said behind them, stopping them in their tracks as they were a few feet in distance to the elevator button. Ellie chanced a worried glance in Bruce's direction who implied with his hand to stay calm. She took a calming breath and turned around in unison with him.

A man with a clown mask was threateningly waving a machine gun in his hands, circling around them while pointing it at them. "Harls is going to be so happy when she sees you," he said merrily, hinting at Bruce being their guest of honor. "The Bat still hasn't shown up, maybe he doesn't really care about you, guys. We even shut on the Bat signal, such a waste of time."

Ellie tilted her head in confusion. "In broad daylight?"

She could hear Bruce chuckle next to her, envisioning the Bat signal shining into the sky in the middle of the day. She shouldn't be surprised by these guys' logic.

Loony bin grew agitated as he waved the gun around in his state. "Well, whatever. We'll get back to the others and I don't care-"

Before Ellie could blink, Bruce punched the guy in the throat and the stomach before knocking him unconscious against the wall.

Her eyes were ripped open in shock at how fast he had moved, knowing she could learn a few self-defense moves from him himself. "What the hell, Bruce?"

"We need to stow him away," he grumbled, already taking him by his upper arms and pulling him backwards to a storage closet.

"Okay, wait. Wait!" Damn that guy was fast. Ellie caught up with Bruce and took Harley's wacko by his legs, noticing Bruce's appreciation for her need to help in the process.

As soon as they got back to the elevators, waiting for it to arrive, Ellie felt anxious of seeing another clown again. "So, what's the plan?"

Bruce sent her a sarcastic look. "We take the elevator," he replied, his statement perfectly aligned with the dinging sound, almost timed. She rolled her eyes at Bruce making a joke, when they both stepped into the steeled escalator. "You know what I mean."

"What matters right now is getting to safety." And with these words he promptly pushed the '_Stop' _button, rumbling the elevator to a standstill and coating them in a red hue. Ellie, feeling a premonition coming on looked up to check something, stepped back, leaning back against metal bar pushing against her back.

"Oh no, don't even think about." She vehemently shook her head, observing how Bruce turned around in surprise.

"You don't know what I want to do," he stated, tilting his head with narrowed eyes.

Widening her eyes, Ellie waved her arms around and feeling like she was losing her mind already. "Hell no, I watched Die Hard! Even the fifth part. And trust me, I don't like this idea of you climbing out of elevators." A terrible thought went across her mind, prompting her to cover her mouth in foreboding. "Please no. Please don't say you want _us _climbing out."

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head while putting his hands on his hips. He gazed intently at her as he was walking past her into the middle of the closed space. "I won't drop you."

Ellie closed her eyes, already feeling a pit in her stomach. "This isn't funny, Bruce." She looked up with anticipation, letting Bruce pull off the cover of the ceiling and hoisting himself up with a flourish.

His head was leaning against the opening as he offered her his stretched out hand. "Come on, take my hand. I'll pull you up."

Ellie swallowed, unsure. "You know I'm not really athletic, so … you don't have to wonder-"

Bruce sent her an indulging gaze, interrupting her self-conscious rant. "Ellie," he silenced her by just calling her by her name. "Trust me."

Two words with such immense meaning. She breathed in a few gulps, knowing she did trust him, yet feeling like they had to talk about yesterday - in spite of knowing this was the most inopportune situation to think about actual confrontation.

Ellie let out the air holding in her lungs and grabbed his hand in a tight grip. She could only make a whooshing sound in surprise when Bruce was able to pull her up in one fluid movement. She held onto his upper arms, noticing the clenching muscles striking out, kneeling before him. "Whoa, of course you work out as well," she muttered to herself. With blushing cheeks, she took notice of Bruce smirking slightly before standing up with shaking legs.

"After you," she said to Bruce with shaky exhales, moving her hand for him to lead the way.

He stood up from his crouching position, looking around as the attached lights down the elevator shaft illuminated its surroundings dimly enough to see through. Ellie didn't dare look down, holding on to the rope holding up the escalator while Bruce assessed the tension cable in front of them.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when he took off his suit jacket in measured movements, unsure of his intentions. While he covered up his fists with the soft material, Ellie dared to come a little closer to him. Her gaze alternated between him, as he stayed focused on the task only looking ahead, and the tension cable.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Bruce," Ellie asserted, feeling her heart race anew.

Bruce inhaled a few measured breaths, turning his head towards her. "I need you to do something for me." He tightened the fabric, keeping his hands at a loose distance from each other. "I want you to climb on my back so we both can jump to the other rope."

Her stare went again to the tether before making sure she had heard him right. "You want me to piggyback on you?"

"The only way we can reach this if we do it together, Ellie. And no offense, but I don't want to take the chance of you dropping down the elevator shaft of Wayne Enterprises. So, yes, I want you to jump on my back - this way it's safer."

She nodded in agreement after a moment. "Okay, but could you … you know, get on your knees? I have short legs, and you're like gargantuan, so…" Ellie smiled wryly before her wish was granted by his shaking shoulders and was heaved in the air. With her legs wrapped around his waist in a tight grip and her arms around his shoulders, mindful of the tablet in her hands.

"Ready," Bruce asked, making sure she was alright. "Hold on tight."

She exhaled, pausing. "Okay, I'm ready," she declared, her breath ghosting against Bruce's neck as she closed her eyes.

With a wide and perfect jump Bruce held onto the rope, the motion shaking them both. Ellie was afraid she was holding on too tight, cutting off his air supply in the process and if so he didn't state any discomfort. A sigh left Ellie's lips in relief. "Could have been worse. But if you seriously drop me now, I will haunt your ass."

His movements paused. "It would be more likely that if I dropped you, it would kill both of us."

His words prompted her legs to tighten around his waist, making him smirk. "Okay, fair enough. No dropping it is."

With even measured breaths Bruce continued climbing down, as Ellie thought it best to choose now for a fitting moment to have a talk. "So, uh…" To be honest the rocking motion happening was actually good in soothing her nerves, liking the distraction.

"I wanted to talk about yesterday."

His body stilled again before continuing its path downwards. "You want to talk about this _now_?"

"Yes, I thought … now would be perfect to indulge in important conversations." The teasing tone in her voice stopped as she grew serious. "Look, I guess I was just hurt and maybe a little sensitive regarding the fact of the secrecy-"

"Ellie," Bruce started, the regret in his voice clear as day.

"No, just let me get this out." His head nodded in agreement, seemingly enraptured by her position. "I get it." Ellie shrugged, her eye set on the tablet, knowing she couldn't forgive herself if she dropped it. She exhaled. "I mean, I realized that you barely know me to put me in your trusted circle. Maybe I just want you to know that you _can _trust me, with time I hope. All I ask is for some honesty, Bruce, that's all."

Bruce let out the breath he had been holding, his arm tensing slightly. Her worry for him erupted again. "Everything alright? I'm not getting too heavy, am I?"

Bruce snorted in laughter. "It's fine. Now let _me _say what I have to say. I value you. I can understand your hurt feelings, I just …" he licked his lips, trying to find the right words, "I have to think of Wayne Enterprises first, no matter how much I want to confide in you. And this was something _I _had to do on my own."

Ellie exhaled, turning slightly away. "You don't have to do everything on your own, Bruce," she whispered, hoping he'd hear her.

Closing his eyes, he admitted, "It has to be me."

* * *

After their draining confessions, Bruce managed to smuggle them through a small shaft as they were looking for the stockroom in the building that wasn't monitored by the thugs. They reached a lid which granted the view to their destination, with Ellie in front of him. Her nimble fingers carefully removed the cover as Bruce gave her his hand, for her to drop with some difficulty regarding the right spaces to the ground.

Ellie was mildly distracted looking around the inventory of toner and office supplies when she heard the movement of a metallic item. "Bruce, what the hell are you doing?"

She was so wrapped up in her surroundings that she didn't notice Bruce already putting the lid back without climbing down at all. Was he … leaving her?

"I'm sorry, Ellie, but … I just wanted you safe."

"What are you doing? I don't care about being safe. I thought we were in this together," she exclaimed in confusion. All along she was under the assumption he would stay with her but … she should have known better. Bruce seemed to be more interested in the well-being of others first.

"We are. Shut the door, don't let anyone in but me. I need to make sure the others are secure as well, so that the police can free the hostages." His words made her send him a worried gaze.

"Stay safe, Bruce," Ellie said, feeling like the meaning was so much deeper.

Bruce stilled, carefully assessing her features, "You too," he replied, before ultimately turning away.

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Support me on ko-fi or patron: watchtowerindistress**

**If you want to have a chat about anything on tumblr, you can find me here: main blog (love-dria) | imagines (watchtowerindistress)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm guessing if you know the Halsey song, you'll know what's about to go down. ;)**

**Warning: SMUT**

**I kept thinking, come on, can I make these two lovebirds hook up now?!**

_I want something so impure_

_You better impress now, watching my dress now fall to the floor _

_Crawling underneath my skin, sweet talk with a hint of sin _

_Begging you to take me _

_Devil underneath your grin, sweet thing, but she play to win, heaven gonna hate me _

**_-Not Afraid Anymore by Halsey-_**

* * *

"_ And now onto local news, yesterday a group of culprits under the leadership of Harley Quinn, known for her psychotic tendencies, attacked the employees of Wayne Enterprises. Their motive to draw out the Batman didn't succeed, as the police managed to charge into the building and apprehend all suspects. There were no casualties to name." _

The taste of coffee in the morning slightly awakened Ellie's senses while yesterday's news resonated near her office, as she worked on this week's report regarding the technical events.

"_ -Quinn is back in Arkham Asylum. And it looked like the Batman didn't choose to come after all. The vigilante is more known for his nocturnal activities and is rarely seen during the day. In the end, the police seemed to have had the matter under control." _

"Just another day in Gotham, huh?" A familiar voice said upon entering her office space, forcing her fingers to still above the keypad and her head to look up in humor.

"Looks like it," Ellie agreed with Bruce who pointed to the seat next to her desk. "May I?" he asked out of courtesy, sitting down at her nod of approval.

Bruce folded his hands in his lap before leaning forward to create a more intimate setting.

"I'm fine." Ellie shrugged, sending him a self-assured look. "After a while you get used to it, you know?"

Bruce smirked, probably seeing the truth to her statement. "Still not mad that I left you in the storage room?"

Ellie was unimpressed, in spite of the _please forgive me, I'm too adorable for people to be mad at me _look he was swarming her with. She playfully narrowed her eyes. "I don't know, you need to make it up to me twice, Bruce." Ellie tilted her head, her makeshift bun clearing her features and showing her an unhindered view.

"Then … how about dinner … tonight?" His nearly bashful tone of voice, rendered her speechless.

With raised eyebrows, Ellie debated the idea of eating with Bruce Wayne this evening, nibbling on her bottom lip in thought. "Okay, fine. Still splitting the check though."

"Perfect," Bruce started, standing up with furrowed eyebrows, "I mean, that's great. I'll pick you up. Tonight at 8. Text me your address." And with that he turned his back to her, heading out and leaving her to stare with her head already filled with tonight's dinner.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Ellie didn't erupt into a complete frenzy, grateful that she was prepared and ahead in her time schedule. As soon as she got home, she took a shower, ultimately soothing her nerves from this week's events. Ellie still couldn't believe the happenings starting from her meeting Bruce and nearly getting taken hostage by Harley Quinn herself, were all in the course of one week.

With her skin moisturized and already covered in a bit of makeup - just some foundation, mascara, and nude lipstick for a change - Ellie got ready in search of a dress and shoes. In the end, nude shoes won out with a cute black lace backless dress, which showed a bit of her cleavage, yet her arms were covered in soft lace material.

A few minutes after 8 the bell rang, making Ellie smile, she had already gotten used to Bruce's tendency to be late. Still earlier than usual though. She could bet her heels could be heard through the door before she opened it, displaying her cocktail dress.

With her head tilted, her hair wavy but swept to the side, Bruce's suit caught her eye. Different than the one he used to wear for work, a dark yet classy attire with a black tie.

He smiled an enraptured grin as soon as he saw her get up, his teeth shining under the door lamp. "You look beautiful," he breathed.

"This little thing?" Ellie laughed, giving him her arm in offering and relieved she brought her purse with her keys in it. "So glad I chose this one, who knew if you were aiming for a more casual look."

Bruce chuckled, already gotten used to her sarcastic ways. Dick could be this way too, he thought. He opened the door for her to his Aston Martin, holding it opened. "I wouldn't mind. We could have gone to Big Belly Burger." He shrugged, really not seeming to care if he were seen at the fast food joint.

Ellie giggled. "I'll keep that in mind," she said, finally taking a seat in the flashy sports car.

* * *

"So, you really don't need reservations when you're Bruce Wayne," Ellie noticed as she sat down, with Bruce behind her pushing her chair forward.

"It has it perks," he said with an ironic smile, taking the menu from the waiter.

Ellie chuckled, taking a look at the restaurant's meals as long as the server was gone. "Oh my God, I'm really bad at choosing wine - anything you can recommend?"

Bruce briefly looked up. "Depends. What do you want to eat to it?"

Ellie hummed, seeing the things on her carte she always wanted to try out at this place. "Tough choice, but I'd say … the grilled salmon with rice and fried veggies."

"The Pinot Noir would suffice then," he recommended, summoning the waiter.

With a teasing eye roll, Ellie replied, "And of course you're a wine connoisseur as well."

"Of course," Bruce said with a smirk lighting up his features.

"Have you both decided what you want?"

Bruce being the gentleman sent her a look under his eyelashes, letting her name her chosen dinner meal first. "Yes, I'll take the fried ravioli, baked salmon with a Pinot Noir," Ellie said, sending Bruce a grateful glance.

"And I'll have the creamy stuffed mushrooms, with shrimp and broccoli stir fry and a rosé wine," he stated, letting him take their menus back.

"Right away, Mr. Wayne," the server offered, before taking his leave.

The use of his surname made her more aware of her surroundings in the restaurant, how they were given a table in a little corner, their time together pretty much undisturbed by the other guests. Not to mention that they seemed to be located somewhere, which was normally reserved for special occasions, with half of the other tables empty.

The feeling, that this dinner almost felt like an intimate gathering, went through her body, prompting her suspicions.

Especially with the candles lit and flowers subtly decorating their table.

She fiddled with her napkin, trying to find the right words. "So, uh … Bruce, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said, taking a sip from his glass of water.

Ellie nibbled on her bottom lip, noticing how his stare ventured to her mouth. Despite the lack of people who could hear her exclaim in surprise, Ellie still leaned slightly forward and spoke at a more moderate volume. "Uh, don't get me wrong. I don't want to presume but … oh my God. Is this a date?!"

Bruce cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable as he adjusted his tie, trying to relieve the tension around his neck. "I was trying to be subtle."

"Trust me, you succeeded in that aspect." Ellie snorted, not having expected their dinner to go this way.

Their moment was interrupted by the waiter choosing to serve them their appetizers. For a while the only sound to be heard was the cutlery scraping against the plates, covering them with a weird tension in the air.

"I guess … you just took me by surprise," she said, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "Not to mention after seeing me freak out like that in that elevator."

Bruce's gaze turned soft, shaking his head. "Despite you not wanting to reenact Die Hard with me in an elevator shaft…"

Both had to laugh at hard, remembering the hardships of that day.

"I still think you're the most fantastic person I've ever met," Bruce confessed, rendering her completely speechless for the second time that day.

Her emotions were ranging from confused, awed, and happy, as she turned her head away, scratching her neck while staring at him perplexed. "Then, I guess I have to be honest with you as well. My last relationship ended five months ago and I swore to myself I wouldn't become like one of these women who couldn't live without a man by her side. I guess I should mention though that I didn't realize what a person he had become."

She noticed him his Adam's apple bob as he fidgeted in his seat. "So, that's what rejection feels like," Bruce murmured.

With a strained smile Ellie tried to switch his focus on something else. "Isn't it against the rules, not to mention highly unprofessional to have a relationship with your employee?"

Bruce snorted in laughter. "Very," the dark timbre in his voice said, sending a warm tingle through her body. His sultry look making her rethink her doubts of why sleeping with her boss would be a very bad idea.

* * *

They were both sitting in Bruce's car, still in front of the restaurant, taking their time in leaving. Somehow they had managed to swing back to neutral territory after the big confession.

It was still nice with his radio playing some music in the background. A buzz lingered there, and not just because of the alcohol they had consumed. It had gone dark already, just the lamp posts slightly lighting up their features.

"You know, in spite of this one moment, it was still a nice evening. Didn't expect to have fun with you, to be honest."

"Really?" With both their heads leaning against the headrest, Bruce turned his face towards her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ellie hummed with a nod. "Yep, you always appeared so serious and growly on TV, it's hard to reconcile these two guys." And she couldn't believe she was actually saying this out loud to her boss.

His voice turned quiet and enticing. "I look forward to you not always seeing my grumpy side then."

_Oh my God, were they flirting? _She giggled internally, and she didn't even notice until now.

And as if possessed her eyes wandered to Bruce's luscious lips which were just within reach, framed by a few days stubble. As far as she knew Bruce was nearly twice her age, yet the lines around his eyes or the slight gray in his hair made him somewhat more appealing. _What is that saying about fine wine? _

Before Ellie could control herself or talk herself out of it, unable to ignore her vibrating core, her lips pressed against his firmly. She knew she just had to have one small taste so that she wouldn't get to live the rest of her life with regret. Bruce barely reacted, probably too much in shock about her surprising initiative.

She could feel his breath against her lips as she removed herself to lick her lips, trying to savor the taste.

His gaze alternated between her lips and her eyes in question, yet for some reason they still held an amount of arousal. _Who would have thought Bruce Wayne had such self-control? Unlike me it seemed. _

"What happened to wanting to stay professional?" he murmured.

Nibbling on her bottom lip seductively, feeling the air in the car thicken, Ellie looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "Who wants to stay professional when we can just as easily fuck?"

His pupils dilated at her brazen response, his breath ghosting against her neck in panted breaths.

"Fasten your seat belt then."

* * *

Their lips clashed against each other as his hands wandered impatiently over her back, while hers were framing his face to hold him closer to her. Kissing him felt shameless, his tongue colliding with hers in a passionate dance, with the way her panties were starting to get wetter. Ellie thought all her boyfriends she had before him didn't hold a candle to him, knowing that he definitely knew what he was doing with her mouth.

She pulled her mouth away with a sigh, fearing she was stupid for even wanting to distance herself from him. "Bedroom," she moaned into his neck. The kissing and sucking feeling must have been too much with the groan leaving his lips, as he grabbed her butt with both hands in a lifting motion.

Ellie sighed and tightened her legs around his hips, getting the perfect angle to feel his growing erection press against her mound. Before she knew it Bruce was carrying her to his bedroom without any difficulties. In the back of her mind she noticed a dim light streaming inside the manor as they arrived, giving the room an ethereal atmosphere.

With a twist Bruce turned her around so her back leaned against his front, giving him the perfect opportunity to unzip her dress. And letting it fall to the ground with a soft sound. The only material now covering her body were her black lace bra and panties, matching her cocktail dress.

Bruce swept her hair to the side, giving him the perfect opportunity to pepper her neck with wet kisses, eliciting dreamy sighs from her lips. His hands found her panties covering her already dripping pussy, creating tingles in her belly. Thinking a little retribution was in order, her bottom found his crotch, rubbing in circles against it.

A smile built on her face as soon as she heard Bruce growl obscenities, but still creating friction against her butt. "Tease," left his lips in his deep and dark voice, probably knowing what that tone was doing to her.

"I want to feel you," she whispered in a confession as she bit her lip in impatience.

Bruce's ghosted over her briefs, touching her in tantalizing circles. "Like this," he whispered in her ear, leaving his warm breath against it.

Ellie shook her in disagreement, her eyes closed, thinking she wouldn't be able to say out loud what she wanted him to do.

"Or like this?" he teased, letting his palm rub her lace-covered pussy, knowing she really wanted to feel him skin on skin and how he could probably feel the wetness pooling.

"Please more, Bruce," she begged, she was starting to get desperate while he liked to torture her with teasing friction.

"You're already dripping for me, Ellie," Bruce's voice whispered in wonder, before his hand moved underneath her underwear, touching her labia.

Ellie's mouth opened, letting out a moan when his fingers gathered the wetness from her pussy, rubbing it against her engorged clit in circles. Her fingers found his hair, pulling at the strands passionately, eliciting a groan from his lips. While his right hand continued its ministrations nearly driving her wild, his other chose to pull a cup of her breast free, enveloping it in massaging strokes.

"You feel so tight, Ellie. I don't think you're ready for me yet." With these words he unclasped her bra with one expert hand movement, turned her body around and laid her down on his bed.

"Bruce, what are you-?" Her shock must have been apparent on her face as she looked up at him, still fully clothed.

He languidly took off his tie, his shoes and socks, his pants and his shirt, leaving him bare in only his briefs. The material not hindering the least bit the view of his tented erection. Ellie kept quiet on the scar on his chest, knowing this wasn't time for it.

"What does it look like, Ellie?" he said, coming over to the end of the bed, pulling her to edge so her panties were nearly aligned with his lips as he kneeled down with a dark stare. With his nimble fingers he finally pulled the last bit of her underwear down, making her more aware of the soft cotton sheets on her back. Ellie slightly moved her legs to make it easier, the moist lingerie now on the ground near the other clothes, yet still appearing in a disarray like they couldn't get enough of each other.

"I want to make you feel all good and soft for me," he admitted, widening her legs so her pussy was in full display to his eyes. His lips found her clit and sucked on it before his finger was added to the mix, inserting it into her channel with languid strokes. When his second digit was added, Ellie closed her eyes and threw her head back in bliss, eliciting a shameless moan.

"Bruce," she sighed, grabbing him by his hair, trying to have him closer while he licked her thoroughly down there. "That feels so good," she whispered, the buzzing feeling in her core bursting through her stomach and reaching her nipples.

Bruce's humming intensified the sensation, getting the notion he was enjoying the prospect of bringing her pleasure.

Before she knew it her hands found her breasts, kneading them and twirling her nipples. Ellie could feel herself getting awfully close to coming.

A hum left her lips, she looked up to see Bruce's face move up and down while kneading the flesh in her backside, showing a beautiful picture. "I'm close, Bruce," she sighed, and swore right then and there by the dark, stormy gaze of his and how his thumb circled her clit incessantly, her muscles constricted around his fingers.

Ellie's eyes closed in ecstasy, not expecting to come so soon. In the back of her mind she noticed Bruce licking the flowing juices clean like a cat not being able to sate its appetite.

"Oh my God," she gushed, going with her fingers through her hair in disbelief.

His kisses on her hips and her belly diverted her attention back on him. "Did I make you feel good?"

Ellie nodded numbly, finding no words to describe how he made her feel. Humming, she opened her arms so he could slip through and kissed him within reach. "More than good," Ellie whispered against his lips with a dopey smile.

"Great," came his reply with a small smile on his face, as he tilted his head to press open mouthed kisses against her neck, tickling her slightly with his stubble.

Ellie could no longer control the giggle from leaving her,"I'm sorry," she admitted, covering her mouth bashfully. "It's just your beard stubble tickling me."

Bruce threw her a mocking look, barely able to suppress the smile on his lips. "Is that so?" His twinkling eyes were a dead giveaway, promising nothing good. Pouncing like a panther on its prey, rubbing himself against her neck while sucking against her sensitive skin.

Her giggles turned into full blown laughter, crying out her surrender, "Stop it, Bruce! I can't - Oh God...!"

Ellie could only see his impish smile, his hair disheveled from her impatient fingers, before he pressed his lips against hers. His prominent bulge rubbed on her nether regions, not seeming to care about her wetness gathering against his briefs. When his hands worked on pulling his remaining underpants down, her hands met his to help him.

Her hands wandered over to his chest and his shoulders, hugging him to her. Her lips met his neck, a sensitive spot of him as well as it turned out, prompting a satisfied groan from his lips.

"Oh, Ellie. I need condoms," he admitted with a sigh his eyes closed.

"I'm not stopping you, Bruce," she teased him, nibbling on his earlobe.

Bruce grunted impatiently before grabbing her by the hips, forcefully dropping her on the bed. At her yelp of surprise his heavy weight fell on top of her, his upper arm blindly stretching out in the dark to his nightstand.

Not able to really move at all, Ellie whimpered, "I want you now." Her arms were stroking his ribs, while Bruce held several condoms in his hand. Her gaze went to his optimistic pile, raising her eyebrows sarcastically. "Wow, cocky much? You think you got the stamina to do it all night long, or what?"

Bruce smiled crookedly, languidly moving his hand up and down, and putting on the rubber on his swollen flesh. Ellie could only stare at his prominent size staring back at her, the veins protruding at the tip. "I can certainly try make you see stars."

"Prepared then to see fireworks," Ellie teased, taken aback when he kissed her.

The taste of his tongue, caressing hers greedily sent tingles up to her toes. As if having a mind of their own, her fingers stroked his back, trying to reach anything they could find. Besides his muscular upper body, Ellie took notice of a few scars criss-crossing on his back, but was soon enough distracted again by Bruce peppering kisses on her neck.

She could feel his hesitance, as if he wasn't sure yet to unleash his wild side upon her. Ellie felt startled and a little bit vulnerable when Bruce looked her right in the eyes, his hands stroking her hair away in a gentle gesture. She swallowed, feeling his serious nature reach into her.

As if making sure she was alright with this, Bruce slowly lifted her leg over his hips, before entering her with the help of his other hand. It had been a long time for her since her last sexual partner and she could feel his swollen member slowly stretching her walls.

Holding on to his upper arms, Ellie could hear Bruce groan tensely, "You're so tight."

Ellie whimpered when he hit a certain spot. Bruce tried to find a slow rhythm, in the hopes of letting her adapt to his size.

She closed her eyes, moving with him and arching her back. Ellie was aware that Bruce was restraining himself. The beads of sweat forming on his forehead and his bulging veins protruding on his neck were proof of that.

"It's okay, Bruce," she assured him, stroking his heated skin. "I want you to go faster."

As if he felt compelled to go after what he really wanted, Bruce's hips snapped into hers, knocking her back a bit. Ellie groaned in pleasure and felt compelled not to close her eyes as she watched Bruce finally fuck her into the mattress.

His now fully dilated eyes were staring right back at her, his mouth slightly open. She whimpered in bliss when she saw his big and weather-worn hands grasp her hips. Opening her legs further and lifting them over his ribs, Bruce could finally reach her everywhere.

His balls slapping against her ass cheeks, made her even wetter, as his hot breath blew onto her neck.

He was now truly hammering into her pussy, her juices coating his cock even further and sliding in and out of her faster.

"Bruce, oh my God. Don't stop," she moaned, the underside of his member hitting her clit deliciously and relentlessly.

Bruce only grunted in answer, his head lowering so his lips could find her swollen nipple, licking it while one palm kneaded the other mindlessly.

"Oh my God." She was so damn close, she could feel it. His sucking tongue coupled with his teeth weren't helping matters at all in the end.

Groans and moans were vibrating against her breasts, prompting her to leave scratch marks on anything she could reach. His arms, nor his back were safe from her nails.

"I'm so close, Bruce. Please fuck me harder, please," she begged, both of their skin now covered in sweat. He complied, but his hips stuttered when she bit into his neck like a wildcat, making him groan in pain and pleasure.

His hand found her clit, rubbing it with abandon and making her scream in ecstasy. Ellie only saw blinding stars behind her eyelids, almost fainting in earnest.

Jolted by her orgasm, Bruce only pumped a few times inside her before exploding himself.

His heavy body dropped on top of her own. For a moment she didn't mind his sweaty body lying on her heaving breasts before his heat became too much.

"Bruce," Ellie reminded him, tapping against his back like a wrestler admitting surrender and unable to take anymore.

His body lifted while trying to get rid of the condom before lying back down next to her. Ellie's eyes were already closing due to her being worn out already when his naked body was spooning her from behind, with a tired sigh leaving his body.

"Did I make you see stars?" his roughened half-awake voice said behind her.

Ellie smiled half-heartedly. "Totally rocked my world," she replied, lightly slapping his cheeks in teasing.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts. Let me know if you appreciated it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I got to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was a small reprieve from the other chapters. Small hint what's going to happen in the following chapters. ;)**

**The morning after ... with some other guest stars.**

_ They told me once, "don't trust the moon, she's always changing" _

_The shores bend and break for her _

_And she begs to be loved _

_But nothing here is as it seems _

**_-Good Mourning by Halsey-_**

* * *

Ellie woke up slowly, her muscles feeling sore like she had been running a marathon the day before. Behind her eyelids she could feel the annoying sunlight shining inside, which was weird considering … she always closed the blinds.

Feeling like something was within her reach, she just had to work her brain a bit, was bugging her subconscious. Furrowing her eyebrows with her eyes still closed, Ellie took notice of two things, no, three things actually.

A heavy weight settled in her chest at a sense of foreboding.

First, a warm body lying behind her, heating her up like a furnace.

Secondly, breaths of air settling against her neck.

And the third thing, when she finally had opened her eyes, a very big and manly hand being on her breast.

Like a shock wave, everything came back to her, remembering yesterday's events. Especially the steamy sex, Bruce going down on her and swearing she nearly fainted when he made her come.

Just thinking about it made her heat up and her core clench.

Carefully, Ellie put Bruce's hand away from her chest, only hearing his disgruntled sigh. She looked behind her, seeing him unguarded and without any worries for the first time. Bruce's features were all soft and relaxed, nothing like he was in real life. He always appeared so tense and growly, like she had said last night. Ellie snorted, she couldn't believe she really had said that to him. His mouth was slightly open, emitting little snoring sounds, but not overtly so.

Feeling she was getting sidetracked, Ellie carefully left his body behind, in search of her abandoned panties lying on the ground. She was just staring at the clock - still enough time until she had to be ready for work - and pulling up her underwear, when-

"Leaving already?"

Ellie jumped in the air, turning around with a hand covering her bra-covered breasts. "Oh my God, Bruce."

He was languidly leaning against the bed rail with his arm supporting his head, like he was just watching her get dressed. "I seem to remember you saying these words to me last night." She sent him glare. "Screaming actually. Several times," Bruce teased her mercilessly and with a smirk on his face.

Ellie rolled her eyes at his taunting tone and turned back to getting her clothes back on. "Very funny." She rubbed her forehead, thinking. Sending him a serious look, Ellie tried to be honest and straightforward with him. "Look, Bruce…"

"I don't already like where this is going."

Snorting, Ellie tried not to hurt Bruce's feelings. "Yesterday was amazing. I just … I'm not ready yet for anything. And I don't know if you are actually on the market for serious relationships." She felt validated by the clenching of his jaw. "You're my boss and you're basically a known eligible bachelor, so … at the moment I'd say I'm more interested in a friends with benefits thing, you know?"

Bruce seemed debating with himself, for some reason a part of him didn't like her suggestion, before he nodded. "I understand." He was pulling the words apart, as if trying to comprehend what he was saying. "I would have suggested the same thing. I don't need any distractions right now."

Ellie's eyes lit up. "That's great. Well, I don't know about you, Bruce, but … I'm starving."

"I'll make us some breakfast."

* * *

Bruce definitely went all out when making breakfast. When he said '_some', _Ellie thought he meant he would only make a few things, but she was dead wrong. Before she knew it Bruce had prepared bread rolls, toast, various kinds of jam, boiled eggs, lunch meat, fruit and even cornflakes.

Ellie raised her eyebrows in surprise, not having expected this at all. "You really go all out, don't you, Bruce?"

"Go big or go home," he stated, inducing her into a fit of giggles. Bruce smiled at her response, and asked, "So, coffee or tea?"

Ellie hummed in thought. "Tea, with sugar and milk, please."

And with that, both decided to dig in, Bruce choosing coffee with jam spread out on his toast, while she took bread rolls with boiled eggs and lunch meat. Ellie was slightly amused by Bruce reading the newspaper, she kind of always envisioned him doing that after waking up. Checking up on the rest of the world before anyone else was awake.

With a sigh Ellie admired Bruce's ability to make the eggs just right. She didn't like it when they were dry after cooking it too long, but he managed to do it the way she liked - a bit runny and soft.

A comfortable silence settled around them, Ellie was glad that Bruce was not known to be someone who wanted to fill the quietness with unnecessary talk. Although their momentary calmness was interrupted soon enough.

"You're already awake, Master Bruce," a man with an English accent said behind them. Ellie turned around in her seat, seeing an older man with glasses stand in the kitchen and noticing how he assessed her. She could be wrong, but it seemed like he was surprised to see her.

Bruce was standing up and ventured to the coffee maker to prepare another cup. "I decided to make Ellie here, breakfast. Come, have a seat, Alfred. Alfred, meet Ellie." He made brief introductions before turning around again to go back to his task.

Standing up, trying to be her formal self, Ellie shook the man's hand. "Good morning. Ellie Rhodes, Bruce's new head of IT."

Alfred's features softened in understanding, reciprocating the gesture. "Alfred Pennyworth. The butler of Bruce."

_Okaay, he totally won that round. _

She smiled, seeing Bruce putting a steaming cup of black coffee on the table. All three of them decided to sit down, while Alfred chose bread rolls with jam.

A thought crossed Ellie's mind, remembering what Alfred just said. "You know, I'm kind of surprised, if Alfred is your butler. I would have pegged you for someone who would wake him just now if you needed something."

Bruce recognized the teasing in her voice. "I'm not helpless, you know. I can handle things just fine by my own."

Alfred, who seemed to enjoy himself immensely, leaned back in his chair while warming his fingers.

"Oh, really?" Ellie asked, feeling mischief course through her blood. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Since his birth," Alfred answered, smiling fondly at the memories. "And even longer."

Ellie could just imagine a young Bruce running around the estate, wreaking havoc on poor Alfred.

She turned towards Bruce's trusted friend, knowing he was the one with all the secrets. "So," she wiggled her eyebrows, "any interesting stories to tell?"

The groan next to her was very prominent and pain-filled. "Oh God, now there is one more person ganging up on me."

Ellie laughed at his seeming dilemma and felt absolutely delighted when Alfred began, "Well…"

"Would you look at the time?" Bruce's chair was pushed back soundly as he folded the newspaper back together. "We have to go if we want to survive the morning traffic."

Ellie smirked crookedly, she wasn't aware that the Gotham traffic jam would be so bad at this time of hour. She still stood up and sent Alfred a grateful and mischievous look, knowing she had gained a wonderful accomplice for the future. The butler offered a glance in return which showed a certain wisdom and playfulness.

Both shook their hands in goodbye. Alfred's eyes lit up. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rhodes."

Ellie couldn't stop the groan from leaving her lips. "Why does everybody insist on calling me '_Miss Rhodes'_?" She paused, "And likewise, Alfred." It was strange how Bruce's butler managed to invoke her to call him by his first name already.

"I'll meet you outside, Bruce," Ellie said, already moving ahead.

"So," Alfred started, "she seems different than the other lady friends you normally have, Master Bruce."

Bruce's face twisted at hearing him call his latest conquests '_lady friends'_. "Ellie's just a friend," he clarified, shaking his head defensively.

"Oh, really? She's just the first woman you ever made breakfast for," Alfred reminded him, remembering all the times he had to prepare meals for the Wayne heir.

Bruce inhaled a deep breath, his shoulders dropping at being discovered. He sent him a warning and frightened glance. "Don't tell the others yet."

Alfred merely smiled serenely at his words. "They'd be delighted." He paused, remembering a certain someone. "Well, most of them. And for what it's worth, Miss Rhodes seems like a wonderful person. I like her." Hearing him say his approval that openly was a huge declaration.

Bruce sighed, his features relaxing. "Yes, I know, Alfred." With these words he said goodbye to his trusted ally, leaving for his car. Outside he saw Ellie leaning up against the vehicle.

"So … Alfred, huh?" With arms crossed, Ellie sent him a meaningful glance.

Bruce hummed in agreement.

With her head tilted, she continued, "I like him."

He could only groan, knowing how similar both were when it came to sarcasm and sassiness. "Not you too."

* * *

**Comments of love are always appreciated.**

**Meet me on tumblr: main blog (love-dria) or imagines blog (watchtowerindistress)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is all about the batfamily. Hope that's okay. To me it was. ;)**

_'Cause I've done some things that I can't speak_

_And I've tried to wash you away but you just won't leave _

_So won't you take a breath and dive in deep _

_'Cause I came here so you'd come for me _

**_-Haunting by Halsey-_**

* * *

_Bruce POV _

The only things Bruce was able to hear over the keypad noises, were the occasional flapping of wings and the cascade in the background as he tried to do some research on the computer. It almost felt like a vicious cycle how often the bad guys were sent to Arkham, only to break out soon enough.

This time it had been Harley. And of course it had been the Joker again who had helped her escape.

So far the search had been fruitless, but when it came to these two he could be patient.

In the back of his mind, Bruce could hear the elevator door coming from upstairs, opening.

"How was patrol?" He called out, without turning around. He could already guess who was behind him.

"The usual," Dick replied with a sigh, putting his escrima sticks away. "And Damian," Bruce threw them a sidelong glance, seeing Dick give Damian a dark glare behind his mask, before he turned back to his detective work, "decided to beat a criminal to a pulp."

"That guy had it coming," Damian growled. "I thought he was reaching for a weapon," he shrugged, choosing to take off his costume and mask with Dick.

Bruce sighed, letting the computer work on stand-by as he turned in his chair. He rubbed the bridge of his with closed eyes. "I thought we talked about this, Damian. No unnecessary violence."

His son tilted his head to the side, glaring at him. "You do it all the time, father."

"You're not me, Damian. And I don't want you to be." Bruce stood up, hoping that one day he'd be able to get through to this stubborn and aggressive little kid. His head turned when he saw Alfred get into the Batcave with a tray in his hands.

"Looks like you two are back in one piece." He put the tray with the drinks down, letting Dick and Damian take their refreshments.

Although Damian still looked at the concoction in suspicion.

"Do not worry, Master Damian, I didn't poison it."

Damian still narrowed his eyes, not the least bit put at ease.

Dick chuckled, taking a huge gulp to sate his thirst. He cocked his head to the side. "See, still alive. If anything, Alfred would find a way that foul play couldn't be detected."

Bruce rolled his eyes at his children's antics.

"Anyway…" Dick diverted the topic, turning back to Bruce, "did anything happen today?"

Bruce averted his eyes, deciding to stand up and inspect his tech for adjustments. "Hmm, no. Nothing at all."

He could feel someone's stares boring at the back of his head - having a feeling it was Alfred with a knowing look, and Damian because he had just perfected the art of reading people's faces.

Alfred cleared his throat, his blank stare turning to one of mischief. Bruce already knew nothing good could come out of it.

"By the way, were you ever the gentleman and also brought Miss Rhodes home after taking her to work? I mean, you did make her breakfast this morning."

Bruce was surely displaying an interesting picture with his eyes narrowing agitatedly and his fists clenched at the side. "You're off the Christmas list, Alfred," he muttered.

He took notice of his two children look at him in confusion - Dick with mirthful hope in his eyes and Damian with his usual annoyance set in his furrowed eyebrows.

"Who is this Miss Rhodes, Dad?" Dick asked, his hands put on his hips in a confident manner. He was so getting teased for this, Bruce just knew it.

"She is nobody of importance, Dick," Bruce emphasized uselessly.

"Oh, really?" Dick still didn't let up, turning to Alfred for help with his arms crossed. "Alfred?"

"Miss Ellie Rhodes, head of IT at Wayne Tech. Stayed the night and for breakfast." He created a pregnant pause, "Which Master Bruce made all by himself. I couldn't be prouder."

"Breakfast?" Dick repeated, his eyes shining in laughter and with deep interest. "Whoa. Okay, seriously, who are you and what did you do to Bruce?"

The tall, dark-haired man rolled his eyes, knowing he'd rather get his back broken a thousand times over by Bane than face this kind of torture.

"It was just breakfast," Bruce growled out through clenched teeth.

Dick chuckled, already seeing right through him. After all these years he should be able to recognize when he was lying to others or to himself.

"Keep telling yourself that. Oh, and when will we meet the future Mrs. Wayne?"

Bruce snorted. He smirked, though his eyes didn't share the humor. "That's cute," he joked with him. "Never," Bruce stated seriously.

His oldest son chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder in passing. Seeming to remember something, he called out without turning his head, "I might have some tips for you. You know, now that you're interested in having a serious relationship with someone."

With that the ever existing nuisance was finally gone through the door.

And Bruce was facing another person besides Alfred, who hasn't yet uttered a single word since then.

Damian was staring at him with that unnerving and unwavering gaze. "So…" he began, "you made this woman breakfast."

Bruce only groaned tiredly, while rolling his eyes. And there he thought, they'd be over it already. "You know what? Say all you want, I don't even care." He turned his body away, not only ending this discussion with his words, but also physically.

"I hope you know what you're doing, father. Because in the end, it is dangerous to care for someone, or even worse, admit to have feelings for them."

Bruce slowly turned back around, exhaling. Alfred looked indignant, as if he still couldn't believe Damian would ever utter such horrific words. Although they both should know by now how deeply rooted this twisted darkness was in the grandson of Ra's al Ghul.

"Master Damian," his butler exclaimed, the man still hadn't given up on teaching the boy some manners and some sort of conscience.

"It's okay, Alfred," Bruce calmed him, Damian was his responsibility. "Please leave us alone for a bit. Damian and I need to talk."

Alfred gazed at him searchingly, before nodding with his lips pressed together. "As you wish, Sir. I'll dust the Ming vases then."

Bruce smiled, appreciating Alfred's thoughtfulness by giving them some privacy. He kept staring at his son all the while, Alfred's shadow slowly moving farther away. Bruce had no idea how to handle this kid, even now.

The dark-haired man inhaled deeply, hoping the fresh air would give him some clarity on what to say to Damian. "We need to talk about tonight's patrol first," he began, already anticipating Damian's resistance to compromise.

"I already told you. I saw that guy reach for something on his ankle. I reacted, end of story."

Bruce exhaled a strained breath, feeling a headache already coming on. "Care to tell me the truth, Damian?" He was rubbing the bridge on his nose, waiting for him to answer.

"It _is _the truth," he exclaimed, his arms stretched out in front of him in a defensive gesture.

"I mean the full truth. Tell me, Damian." Bruce knew he wouldn't get through to him with courtesies, just with strictness and order.

Staying patient and balancing his stubbornness with his own, even when Damian only offered his silent glare, Bruce finally got his answer.

"He was a low life. The scum that feeds off Gotham. I was doing you a favor," Damian admitted with a growly voice and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You wanted to kill him?" Bruce could read between the lines, he could feel the deep hatred right beneath the surface.

"Yes," he replied with no remorse. "I would have if Dick hadn't stopped me. Besides," he shrugged carelessly, "I heard about your own dark past. What's the difference between you and me?"

"We don't kill," Bruce bellowed, "There's a code we live by. Without it we wouldn't be better than the bad guys." He went closer to him, hoping it could finally get through his thick skull. "And I never wanted you to become like me, Damian."

Damian looked up at him, his mouth set in a grim line. "Well, guess what? I was already made like this. You can't change nature," the boy forced out through gritted teeth before ultimately leaving.

"I never wanted you to become like this though," Bruce muttered with regret into the dank cave. Alfred found him later on this way, seeing a dejected young man stare into nothingness.

"It's is not your fault, Sir."

Bruce shook his head, feeling helpless and out of control - for the first time in so long. "Damian is so angry at the world, he's already filled with so much hatred, I don't know what to do about him."

Alfred tried to find the right words to say to the distraught soul, aware of the fact that Bruce must feel responsible for it. "You knew of the consequences of being raised by people like Talia and Ra's al Ghul. You could see it the moment little Damian caught your eye."

"I could see it." His eyes turned somber, remembering the day he first saw the darkness inside Damian. "I just … he shouldn't have to carry this burden on his shoulders at such a young age."

Alfred smiled wistfully, remembering a young Bruce at this age who had everything ripped from his hands and laid a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulders. "Do not worry, Sir. The young Wayne just needs a father. And, besides, I remember a young Bruce Wayne who had just lost everything he held dear, mad and angry at the world. He is the spitting image of you at that age. It's a bit chilling. Just be there for him, support him, prevent him from going an even darker path."

* * *

**Reveal your thoughts to me. I can't read minds.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A small Bechdel test is achieved. Another character reveals his face. Fun shenanigans, as always.**

**I think there's one line which shows I'm not an American, lol. Please don't kill me, guys!**

_My demons are begging me to open up my mouth_

_I need them, mechanically make the words come out_

_They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce_

_Ignite me, licking up the flames they bring about_

**_-Hold Me Down by Halsey-_**

* * *

Ellie was grateful that it was already Friday, her head was filled with ideas on relaxing methods like her favorite tv shows or a soothing bubble bath. Probably both.

The ringing of her telephone came during the day.

"Hey," The familiar voice rasped through the receiver, creating an involuntarily smile on her face.

"Hey, you," she said in return. Ellie was nibbling on her pen, feeling devilish and good-humored all of a sudden.

"Are you busy right now?" Either Bruce was flirting or he really was a caring person who didn't want to intrude on her work.

Ellie chuckled. "If anything, you're my boss and can tell me to drop stuff anytime, right?"

The deep chuckle of his did things to her, bringing her back to the night a few days ago. It was hard to find someone who actually knew what he was doing in the bedroom. His hot breath ghosting over her neck, whispering dirty words in her ear, as he pounded into her like a driven man. The intense look in his eyes, fully dilated pupils. The heat enveloping them both, sweat glistening both of their bodies. Grunts and moans of pleasure filling the room.

Ellie had to fan herself at the thought. Yep, definitely didn't forget one moment of their time together.

His voice pulled her out of her lust-filled mind. "So, … there's this event tonight..."

"Uh huh," Ellie teased, feeling the hesitance of this normally self-assured guy.

"It's something a good friend of mine is hosting and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me?"

"Formal affair?" Ellie guessed, getting the feeling that everything in Gotham was a formal affair.

Bruce chuckled, confirming her suspicions. "Political event. And yes. You need a dress?"

Ellie raised her eyebrows in disbelief, not expecting his suggestion. "Uh, maybe. Why?" She would think her social reputation would be shot to hell in a snap, if she arrived with the same dress twice.

"Maybe you want to go dress shopping with Barbara?"

The idea of spending some quality time with Babs was definitely appealing to her. "Definitely. You seem really close to your employees, don't you, Bruce?"

Bruce snorted. "Barbara is an old friend of the family. And don't worry, it's on me. I invited you, so you shouldn't worry about paying."

"So, you're giving me full access to your credit card?" She teased him and was rewarded with his deep chuckle.

"Try to stop Barbara from getting carried away though. Tonight. 9 o'clock. You want to get there by yourself, or do you want me to pick you up?"

She pondered over that for a bit. "I think I'll get there by myself, but if you don't mind, could you give me a ride home?"

"Of course," Bruce assured her. "See you then. Happy dress shopping," he said playfully, before hanging up.

* * *

"I got to tell you, this is by far my favorite part of the day," Barbara said, while waving Bruce's credit card triumphantly in the air.

Ellie narrowed her eyes, before she carefully took the black rectangular object away from her. "Bruce already warned me about you. I just want one dress."

Barbara pouted her lips at that, feeling like her greatest joy had been taken away from her already. "Fine."

As the brunette opened the door to the store, her curiosity of her could no longer be ignored. "So, are you coming too?"

"No." Barbara sighed. "I'm not really a fan of these fancy-schmancy events." She shrugged.

Ellie couldn't agree more. "Yeah, I get it."

The redhead was looking at the different dresses held on display when she looked up at her. "What kind of event is it again?"

"Political," Ellie offered helpfully.

She wasn't surprised when Barbara raised her eyebrows taken aback, before wandering on. "Okay."

Ellie was just inspecting a low-cut dress in red, making her doubt she'd ever have the courage to dress up in something like this. She could feel her friend's stare next to her. "Uh, I'd say, not too risqué," she pointed with her eye to said material, "but also not really modest."

Ellie paused in thought. "That's always my agenda," she teased, both erupting into giggles. "We should do this more often, Babs."

Barbara's eyes lit up in excitement, she was so close to clapping her hands with glee. "I couldn't agree more."

"How about brunch or lunch date in two days, or so?"

"Can't wait."

* * *

When she arrived at this event, she went with her hands over the soft material of her golden sequin dress. It showed the bare skin of her back and she could feel the air around her, straps crisscrossing at her back. Ellie was actually looking forward to arriving like this, feeling like she could appreciate the look of awe on Bruce's face more.

Holding her clutch in one hand, while she brushed a wavy strand away from her face, she gazed at her new surroundings in amazement.

This way Ellie could take her time, eyeing the subtle decorations hanging on the walls.

Everything was shining with strings of light and balloons in the colors of the American flag. She rolled her eyes at that. Sometimes she had to smile at people wanting to remind others how much they loved their country.

Seeing a huge picture being held up by strings, made her eyes narrow in concentration at the blurry face staring back at her. Feeling grateful that she finally thought about bringing her glasses in her clutch, Ellie put on her visual aid. She recognized a familiar face, a man with handsome features whose prominent jaw and dark hair should be ringing a bell.

Ellie felt compelled to slightly turn her head when she felt someone's eyes staring at her. She blushed and jolted when she saw Bruce himself, wearing a dark suit with a black fly looking at her.

She could feel his admiring gaze wandering over her dress before landing back on her eyes. At last, Bruce's confident steps finally reached her.

"Hey," Bruce said in greeting.

"Hey, you," Ellie said in return as they were standing in such a short distance that she could feel Bruce's breath ghosting against her lips.

His eyes gazed at her lips and then kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful," he admitted with a whisper against her skin, as his arm wound around her waist without a second thought.

She smiled with a nod, appreciating the compliment. It was like her body instantly recognized their connection and snuggled against Bruce.

The light hit him just right that Ellie could finally see that his eyes were sparkling in a hazel hue. Until now she would have thought they were just a brown color, but she was glad that she took a second glance. Not to mention the color of his fly complimented him just perfectly.

Ellie bashfully pointed to her glasses. "I'm blind if you didn't already notice." In the end, she let them on, just to make sure.

Bruce chuckled, showing her a short glimpse of his flawless teeth. "It makes you endearing." He sent her another gaze filled with admiration.

Ellie cleared her throat, looking down to gather her thoughts, before she dared another look at this political figure. "Do I know this guy?" Ellie asked, getting the feeling that she should.

Bruce turned to the image that caught her attention and involuntarily smiled. "Maybe. I think so. That's Harvey Dent."

Her eyes instantly lit up in recognition, as she nodded.

He continued, "He's the former district attorney. With this campaign he wants to run for mayor, to displace Mayor Hill and hopefully clean up the streets of Gotham in the long run."

"I think I saw him a few times on the news. I should have recognized those wayward curls though."

Bruce coughed awkwardly at that, not seeming to know how to react to her words, as he sent her an intense gaze.

"Did someone mention me?"

The new voice came from her right, instantly dousing her in flames. A sense of foreboding overcame her, already having a feeling who was standing on her right. The first things she took notice of, were the ink-colored hair with silver touches and aforementioned locks slightly tamed, as the man smiled in mischief.

"Bruce, nice of you to come," Harvey said to his friend, shaking his hand and clapping each other on the back. Bruce let himself display a small smile, it was actually nice to see him with his closest friends. It still wouldn't solve the mystery called Bruce Wayne.

Harvey turned now to her. "And who is this lovely lady you brought tonight?"

She stopped forward with her hand shyly stretched out. Her cheeks were still tainted red. "Mr. Dent, Ellie Rhodes."

"Oh please. You already managed to break the ice by complimenting my hair." Harvey rubbed his cheeks with a smile. "And Harvey is just fine. If I may call you Ellie, of course?"

She smiled, pressing her lips together. Ellie nodded.

"So, what does a woman like you want with a guy like Wayne?" Harvey asked with a teasing smirk, raising his eyebrows in mischief.

Bruce exhaled loudly in annoyance at the joke made at his expense, while Harvey and Ellie both chuckled good-humoredly.

Ellie though sent Bruce a meaningful look. "Well, despite being a wealthy billionaire with more money than anyone can spare, he still finds the time to fund organizations. Even Forbes and any other bachelor blog thinks he's too good to be true. Not to mention, I guess he's pretty okay company to be around." She tilted her head, sending Bruce a coy gaze.

Harvey teasingly rolled his eyes with a sigh. Ellie could feel Bruce's stare boring into her.

"And I take it, you only like spending time with him because of his money?" Ellie really should try to withhold her sarcasm when meeting new people.

Both chuckled. Harvey began, "No. We met when I was still the DA and Bruce here was offering his financial support to the police force and in my work to cleanse the streets." He held a pregnant pause. "Although, now that I think about it, I did kind of need him for his money."

It was now Bruce's turn to roll his eyes with a smile. "Hilarious. Shouldn't you be doing your speech, Harvey?"

"Bruce, always so eager in breaking up a pleasant time. Ellie," Harvey then turned to her with a pointing finger, "don't let this one convince you to leave early."

Ellie raised her hands in mock surrender. "You got it," she assured him.

Harvey then moved to the stairs that were leading up to the stage.

"So, you really do know everyone, don't you, Bruce?" Ellie stared straight ahead, but a teasing smile could be seen on her face. Harvey chose this moment to thank everyone for coming and was now holding a glass of bubbly in his hands. "Harvey seems nice though," she threw in.

The corners of Bruce's lips lifted. "I do have some connections," he admitted, as if he noticed it just now. "Trust me, normally Harvey is far more serious. You just saw him from his good side."

"Basically I just met the politician?"

Bruce shrugged, saying, "So to speak," before they both hushed to listen to his speech.

"You all know how I had dedicated my time and work in cleaning up this city from crime and corruption. In the end, it feels like we barely scratched the surface and it's true. We have to do so much more. I believe that change also has to come from within. This is why I wanted to run for mayor, by taking on a position where I can accomplish the most. By taking on the root of our problems, where people in high power used to cover up felonies and are bought off."

Ellie turned to Bruce, so she could whisper in his ear, "Did he just imply that Mayor Hill is corrupt?"

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, his head slightly lowered to make it easier on her small size. "I guess so."

"By making a difference through," Harvey raised his glass of champagne, "Change. To a new Gotham."

The applause had died down, when Harvey reached them again. "Daring speech," Bruce said. "Like the optimism and We Can Do It message in your words."

Even Ellie had to smile at his underlined sarcasm.

"It's what people need to hear right now," Harvey offered.

Their conversation was cut short by a female voice saying, "You're right, Harvey. I, for one loved your speech."

The petite blonde who had joined them now, had her hair pulled up in a chignon. Her dark gray dress was also sparkling in the light, brightening her golden strands even further. Ellie could feel that Harvey and her were close, with the way she snuggled against him. And how his features softened, the mask of the politician falling off with the fond smile on his face.

Harvey was now holding her in his arms, as he turned back to them. "Ellie, may I introduce you to Grace. My girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Ellie said, with a smile, while shaking the woman's hand.

"Likewise." She still had this smitten look in her eyes, how the spark seemed to dance in them.

"Hey, Bruce," Grace greeted the man standing next to her.

He merely nodded, like some men did without having to directly shake someone's hand.

"So, Grace, what do you do?" Ellie really didn't like doing small talk with people she had just met. It would be so much easier if she actually already knew these two a little bit.

Grace smiled. "I'm a sculptor. I tend to work with clay and anything else I can get my hands on."

Harvey pointed exuberantly to his girlfriend, his champagne swishing in the process. "She's amazing. You should see her work."

Bruce chuckled at his appraising words.

"Oh, stop it, you," Grace said to Harvey, shoving him playfully against his chest.

Bruce bowed his head down, so he could whisper conspiratorially in her ear, "Trust me, this could go on for a while."

Ellie smiled, while rolling her eyes. It seemed like something Bruce and her had in common, feeling nauseous at the picture of lovey-dovey couples. She at least tried to put on a brave face, to pull through the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Wow, I don't know if it's just me, but ... political events are just the same as any other gala or charity I ever went to here."

Bruce chuckled at her opinionated words, as he led her to the front door. He had a supportive hand at the naked skin of her lower back, his warmth spreading over her body like wildfire.

"You get used to it after a while," Bruce soothed her, the corners of his mouth lifted in a content smile.

"You know, I'm really glad that you didn't look like an American flag just there," Ellie praised him and took notice of Bruce looking down on himself.

"Trust me, I was very mindful of not wearing a star-spangled suit."

"Good work. Nice what you did there though," Ellie threw in, and marveled at the playful look on his face.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh really? So, when Harvey wanted to grill you about any upcoming projects with LuthorCorp, who again asked him when the special day would be that Harvey would finally propose to Grace?"

"Is that your way of asking if there _are_ any upcoming projects with LuthorCorp?" Bruce retorted, his head swinging to her in question.

Ellie cocked her head to the side. "I know that you and the Luthor family are not really on good terms, so no. I don't think you want them to get their hands on your R&D department, and vise versa. Truth be told, I believe that Lena is trying to turn this image around by going in a direction with the company." She bit on her lip in speculation. "But still, I doubt this cautious behavior is ever going to go away."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her, like he was trying to solve a puzzle. "You worked for Lex Luthor, didn't you?"

She nodded. "At that time, I used to work for Lionel Luthor actually. I decided to leave as soon as his son took over," Ellie explained, not ever wanting to go back to that place. Besides, she never thought she'd actually work in Metropolis. Both of their cities had kind of a weird rivalry going on. And not just between the Metropolis Bulldogs and Gotham Nighthawks.

Bruce nodded in understanding. "I see." He probably knew Lex Luthor personally. Didn't billionaires have some sort of rich club they were members of?

They were getting awfully close to the door. "So, that is me," Ellie said, going up the stairs with her keys ready.

Bruce hummed only.

"So, I ... still had a good time, after all." She was twisting the keys in her hand and looked up to find Bruce already sending her a smoldering gaze under the door lamp.

Bruce didn't say anything, just hummed with a nod.

"Though I'm still not a fan on these … social … things." Ellie was getting the gist that she was grasping for straws on what to say, now that the evening came to a close.

One corner of his mouth twisted in amusement. "Duly noted."

Damn, that guy was good! He didn't even have to say anything, and she was putty already in his hands. Though ... as much as the idea was appealing to her, with how much time she had gotten to spend with him, dating a billionaire was so out of the question. And unrealistic.

She could feel the sexual tension rising even further, the longer they stood there, just staring at each other in loaded silence.

Before Ellie could talk herself out of it, she hurriedly moved forward on her tiptoes, kissing him on the lips. She could feel his gasp at her brazen display of affection. She used his momentary shock to probe his warm tongue. Ellie pulled in a deep breath when Bruce pulled her in by her lower back. With her head tilted to the side, she could finally reach him better. In the back of her mind, she took notice of him enveloping her cheeks with his hands on her face.

She sighed into his mouth, when Bruce sucked her tongue. In the end, she had to breathe through her nose to enjoy this kiss even longer.

Ellie noticed how the kiss turned from feral to soft, as Bruce left kisses on her now swollen lips. With his mouth lingering on hers, he whispered against it, his breath tickling her, "Now, that's how you end an evening." Bruce was leaning with his head on hers, their eyes still closed.

Her lips lifted involuntarily. "You're such a charmer, Bruce." She was nibbling on her bottom lip, savoring the remaining taste of him.

"I thought you already knew that," Bruce teased.

"I can't invite you inside," Ellie sighed. "As much as I would want to have amazing sex with you again." She could hear his deep chuckle. "But I'm so tired."

"First time for everything," Bruce complained teasingly.

She let out a giggle. "I have to go inside," Ellie lamented, opening her eyes to find his fond smile still on his face, his eyes slowly reaching hers.

Bruce hummed.

Ellie chuckled, biting her lip. With a deep sigh she finally kissed him on the cheek in a hurry, his stubble slightly tickling her.

The only sound he could hear were her tinkling laughter and her door locking.

* * *

**I could have used Rachel but I felt more comfortable using Harvey's fiancée from the animated series. Re-imagined Harvey's face claim - it's no longer Aaron Eckhart's version in The Dark Knight but Oscar Issac's character from a A Most Violent Year because I totally see him playing the nuanced and emotional aspects of the two sides of him.**

**Show me your love. Kind thoughts are always appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hands in the air for people who love Babs! One of the calmer chapters.**

_You were red and you liked me 'cause I was blue_

_You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky _

_And you decided purple just wasn't for you _

**_-Colors by Halsey-_**

* * *

"So, how was last night?" Barbara asked, as soon as she could get Ellie alone in the server room.

She must be damn predictable if people could find her so easily.

Ellie had to rewind on last night's events, knowing she'd better not talk about her kiss with Bruce on her front porch.

Biting her lip, she revealed with a sigh. "Well, to be expected, I guess. I met Harvey Dent and his gushing girlfriend, enjoyed some drinks … and that's it." Ellie decided to move to her office and Barbara was following her along the way.

She was really hoping Barbara wasn't known for discovering little lies of omission.

The redhead groaned. "They were totally being all in love, weren't they? Like displays of affection that people had to either barf or stare wistfully at, right?"

Ellie tilted her head in thought. "Yeah. That's pretty fitting," she said, smiling.

"I swear, these two should just get it over with and marry."

Ellie had to smile at Barbara seeming to have enough of those two. Their conversation was interrupted by Bruce's assistant, Atticus, stopping by.

"Hey, if you got the time, Bruce wants to see you."

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Okay, thank you. I will do that."

As soon as he was gone, she rearranged the papers on her desk. Something was telling her Barbara was staring at her speculatively, making her cheeks blush under her scrutiny. Ellie cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I'll better see what he wants," she said, finally looking at her.

Barbara's eyes were narrowed in suspicion. "Yeah, I guess you should."

Feeling the atmosphere turning awkward, Ellie swiftly went around her, making her way to Bruce's office. She knocked and after hearing the affirmative, "Come in," the brunette went inside to find him gazing at the news feed at his wall.

"Anything interesting?" Ellie asked teasingly and saw him turn around to her.

His arms were folded in front of him, a small smirk highlighting his face. "Uh, just some dark times right now. The usual."

She chuckled, before getting to business. "You called me up here?"

Bruce coughed and adjusted his tie. "Yes. You see, I was wondering if you'd be interested in spending the evening again with me?" He was sending her a curious and smoldering gaze.

Ellie felt stumped for a moment, not having expected for Bruce to seek her company for so many days in a row.

She raised her eyebrows in question. "Uh, another fundraiser?"

"No, that's more personal. I want to have dinner with you," Bruce assured her fervently.

Her mouth opened in surprise. "Okay? Like, at that Italian place, or-?"

"No," he denied with a gesture of his hand. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner at home. Either at your place or mine, it doesn't really matter. I could cook, if you want."

Ellie raised her eyebrows at his suggestion to cook by himself. "I guess, we could do it at my place. See you tonight." For some reason every sentence from her sounded like a question.

Yet, the smile couldn't be wiped from both of their faces for the rest of the day.

* * *

As soon as she got home, Ellie tried to clean her place up a bit. She was really hoping, she didn't appear like such a slob, like she knew she was. Ellie knew it, Bruce just didn't have to so soon. Oh God, she sounded so far gone already. She didn't even know him so well and she was already freaking out like she was interested in a relationship with him. And nope, she wasn't.

Ellie could do casual. Wouldn't be the first time, a guy sought for casual. Well, it was her who suggested something without strings, and she meant it.

To stick by it, she changed into her hoodie and sweatpants. What screamed more casual and laid-back than her favorite comfortable look after work?

The ringing of her bell brought her out of her musings when she unlocked the front door, and waited for him to climb the stairs. The knocking at her door, made her move forward to disengage the safety lock.

"Hey," she said in greeting, seeing Bruce had changed into a white long-armed shirt, and was carrying a paper bag filled with groceries.

"Hey," he said right back, before stepping into her apartment.

"You brought food," she noted like an idiot.

Bruce chuckled. "Yeah, I thought I'd bring some groceries, so we already have the things here we need."

Ellie cocked her head. "You don't trust my fridge?"

He smiled. "I just ... came prepared. Nice clothes, by the way," he said, his eyes wandering over her body. How was it that she only wore her sweatpants, and he was looking at her like he could see through her layers?

Dammit.

"Well, believe it or not, that's my casual look when I'm at home," Ellie defended herself. _Oh God, why can't you just stand by your decision, instead of justifying yourself? _

The corners of his mouth lifted. "It still looks nice," Bruce assured her, before putting the bag on the kitchen counter. She noticed him looking around in her apartment, and smile at her box set of Game of Thrones.

They needed a change of topic. "So, what do you want to make?"

"I was thinking," he pulled several veggies and meat out of the bag, "some stir-fry with carrots, broccoli, and something like that. I noticed you liking cooked vegetables when we were eating the last time we went out. Mixed with sliced chicken. And for dessert, let's see if I can trust your fridge then," Bruce said, his head tilted and his eyes filled with mischief.

Ellie shook her head with a smile, going to her fridge. "Well, let's see." With these words she revealed the contents with an exuberant "Ta-da".

Bruce hummed, turning to her, so he stood right behind her. "Let's just stick to the basics: ice cream." He chuckled. "Looks like we have to share that one though."

Ellie sighed mournfully. "Fine. Just so you know, I didn't have the time to shop this week." She turned, so she could see Bruce trying to suppress a smile.

"I see."

"Yes. Still, a nice change from eating take-out."

Bruce scoffed. "Okay, let's get to work."

* * *

It was actually pretty fun to cook with Bruce, admittedly she liked baking more, but this was nice.

She had managed to persuade him into cutting up an onion. Ellie didn't know whether to have pity on him or find him adorable.

"This is not funny. Even men have to cry sometimes," he bemoaned his predicament. Tears streaming down his face and his eyes turning red.

She didn't know if she was either teasing or flirting, when she rubbed his back in comfort. Ellie could even feel his muscles rippling at her touch. As soon as she felt a tremble go through her body, she went back to cutting the carrots into thin slices.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised," she began with a smile.

"Why?"

"The fact that you can _cook _."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "So what? What makes you think I can't cook? And I made eggs for you for breakfast the last time, remember?"

"You have a butler, Bruce," she reminded him, while chuckling. She continued when she heard him sigh, "Everyone should be able to boil eggs, although … you did them just right. A rare feat, I have to admit."

Bruce raised his eyebrows, putting a hand on his chest in mock gratitude. "All men must serve."

Her eyes opened in shock at hearing her favorite quote coming from his lips in the first place. "And all men must die?"

They both chuckled at their nerdy nature being revealed. "I didn't expect you to know Valyrian, Wayne."

He winked at her, throwing the chopped onions into a bowl. "I'm full of secrets, Rhodes."

Before long their food was sizzling and the air filled with this wonderful smell of chicken and veggies being roasted.

"Oh my God, I'm seriously tempted in letting you cook for me more often," Ellie claimed, waiting for his answer, as she was waiting for a dismissive answer coming from a commitment phobe.

Bruce's mouth lifted slightly, his eyes glinting under the light. "And I'm seriously tempted in making good on that."

A few minutes later their dinner was ready and she helped him heap up their food on two plates. Bruce poured himself some soda, while he offered her a glass of water in return. They took their seats in the living room and ate their dinner from the coffee table. She couldn't help but moan at the heavenly taste of the stir-fry, knowing she would have probably overdone it somehow.

Ellie hummed. "Hmm, this is really good," she said with her mouth still a bit full.

Bruce chuckled. "Thank you very much. Alfred did teach me a few things when I was younger, so I wouldn't be _completely _helpless without him."

She supported her chin on her palm as she listened to him talk about his youth. Ellie admired the connection he had with the people in his life, knowing how lonely and sad he seemed sometimes.

Before they knew it, both of their dinners were eaten up and their shared dessert was next on the line.

Bruce let his liking be known when he sighed with his eyes closed. "What kind of ice cream is that?"

Ellie smiled. "It's a dessert from Germany. My great-grandparents were from Europe and I like keeping those traditions. There isn't really an English word for it, but it can be translated to "spaghetti ice cream" ." At his raised eyebrows displaying his amusement, she explained with chuckle, "It's supposed to look like spaghetti."

"Interesting," Bruce said, shrugging.

After a few spoonfuls their small tub was emptied already. "I didn't know you had German ancestors," he replied, with surprise lacing through his voice.

"Yep. I always found it practical to speak more than one language," Ellie stated proudly. "Which languages do you speak?"

Bruce inhaled deeply, like he was preparing himself to let it out in one breath. Her eyes widened already, as she waited with baited breath. "Well, there is English, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Greek, Italian … and a few others. Though I have to admit I'm not very fluent in German."

Ellie's laugh sounded like a stutter, but she managed to compose herself. "Now I know who to talk to when I want to learn a new language. Though I guess, I could help you with your German skills." She smiled and was glad that he didn't take offense to her initial surprise. _Talk about a multilingual genius. _

She laid their empty dessert tub on the table. "So, why exactly did you want to meet in the first place, Bruce?"

He languidly leaned back against the couch, his arm resting next to her head. "What do you mean? Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Really?" Ellie smugly raised an eyebrow. "You also spend so much time with Babs as well?"

"Let's just say, she's not a good kisser like you," Bruce teased her, slightly leaning forward, like he was trying to sneak a kiss onto her lips.

Her palm pressed softly, yet resolutely, against his broad chest.

Don't get distracted. Do _not _get distracted!

Ellie cleared her throat and just said one word, "Bruce". She sent him a meaningful gaze, convincing him lean back a bit, but yet close enough that she could feel his pant-clad leg right against hers.

"What do you want, Bruce?" Her stare turned sympathetic, her features softened.

He took in a deep breath and let his shoulders droop. "I … I like you, Ellie. I like spending time with you."

Ellie whispered, "I like you, too, Bruce." She felt touched and surprised at his confession.

He sighed, folding his hands in his lap. "I mean, I _more _than like you."

Ellie bit her lip, feeling her heart race in her chest like a fucking drum. "I thought we wanted this to be just casual. Don't you guys want to hear that from a woman?" She couldn't believe this was actually happening right now. Ellie would have thought a guy like Bruce Wayne would jump in the air with joy at hearing a girl want to be friends with benefits. Well, maybe there was more to Bruce than met the public eye.

"Me too," he grumbled. "But why do you want to keep it casual?" His direct gaze startled her, painting her cheeks in a blushing red.

"Because it's easier this way. I haven't trusted someone in a long time and my blind faith in my last boyfriend blew up in my face, so no, I'd rather not feel disappointment or heartbreak in the end. Not to mention, you're not actually known for your long and successful relationships."

When she saw the initial hurt on his face, Ellie felt remorseful. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Tell me his name, so I can beat him up for you," Bruce admitted in his gravelly voice.

A little smile was elicited from her face at his protective stance on Max. "As much as I would like to see that … I don't think so." She shook her head, feeling drained all of a sudden by their serious talk.

Ellie felt a stirring in her chest, when Bruce slowly took her hands in his, the rough calluses on his palms strangely calming her. "If you want, we can take it slow."

She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Define taking it slow. I mean, you're a fucking billionaire. Maybe the meaning of it is something else when it comes to eccentric rich people."

Bruce smiled wryly. "We'd still go out on dates. Maybe you won't see the rest of my family so soon." He tilted his head, his words painting a timid smile on her face. "Or more like, I don't want them to meet you and say something stupid, making you finally run for the hills."

Ellie giggled at his melodramatic response. "You probably know them very well, don't you?"

His gaze turned unamused. "Trust me, they always find a way to make any situation weird and awkward."

"Can't wait," Ellie said, her eyes shining with laughter. "You want to watch something?" She asked, her feet already wandering to her DVD player to insert a disc.

"Sure," he muttered, leaning back against the couch, with his leg draped over the one.

Ellie took her seat next to him, pressed play and waited for his reaction as soon as the opening theme for Pride and Prejudice came on. She gave kudos to him, his face barely displaying his male annoyance at having to watch a chick flick. Ellie could still hear a sigh leaving his lips.

She chuckled. "Just kidding," Ellie replied, pressing the button to play the next movie on the DVD. Before she knew it, the sigh from before turned to one of relief. "I thought it was time to watch some Die Hard again."

Bruce snorted, remembering their moments in the elevator shaft. It was strange how during the middle of the movie, when the characters of Alan Rickman and Bruce Willis met face-to-face for the first time, her head found his shoulder. And it wasn't sexual in the least. Normally, when a guy watched TV with her, they somehow managed to always make out, which ultimately led to sex.

It actually felt nice.

It had been a long time since she could appreciate and enjoy the quiet times.

Ellie could feel his warm and soft breath ghosting over her head, his arm slung over her shoulder. "You know, I'm kind of glad that you're a Die Hard fan."

"Why is that so surprising? I told you in the elevator I watched Die Hard. Sometimes I just need some action to the chick flicks, you know?"

His relaxed laugh made her feel all warm, she enjoyed it when he could be laid-back and at ease. "I see."

As soon as the credits rolled, her body felt tired, her eyelids drooping already. "I can't believe how tired I am," she said with a gravelly voice, yet her hands still reached for the empty plates and bowls.

"Let me help you," Bruce offered, taking the rest of the things off the table.

"Thank you," Ellie said, sending him a tired smile. "Just put the things into the sink, I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"Okay."

Ellie admired his back in silence, as he put the plates into the kitchen sink. How even his back muscles were rippling as he did this minor task. She must have been pretty sleepy if she also groaned as a result.

The uttered sound behind him, forced him to turn around, his eyebrows raised in question.

Ellie cleared her throat, rubbing her neck awkwardly. "You want to stay? I mean, just sleep."

His features softened, a smile lighting up his face. "I'd love to."

The tightening in her chest eased up at his words, her body going in front of him to lead the way. She was too beat to really change into her sleep clothes and just pulled off her hoodie and bra without taking off her other clothes. In the end, she was only wearing a loose white shirt.

She turned around to see Bruce raise his eyebrows in surprise, his body seeming so rigid, like he was waiting for her to whip up some weapons strapped to her skin. "I don't bite, Bruce," she teased him, her words leaving her mouth slowly. Her feet already wandering over to her bed and pulled the covers back to drop onto the mattress.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Sorry," he whispered, before taking off his shirt, trousers and socks, and sneaked under the covers.

Her body was instantly warmed up and her muscles loosened as soon as his naked front met her back, almost forgotten what a heater he could be.

"Good night," Ellie said in the dark.

His warm breath briefly blew over her neck, his feet snuggling up against hers and his hairy legs nestling against the back of her sweatpants. "Good night, Ellie," Bruce said, his voice sounding now tired as well, as they both found themselves instantly falling asleep.

* * *

**Kind thoughts are always appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

***gasp* Bruce takes a day off?! *insert Babs and another Batfam member***

_ It's so simple but we can't stay _

_ Over-analyze again _

_ Would it really kill you if we kissed? _

** _-Drive by Halsey-_ **

* * *

Her eyelids were still heavy with sleep when Ellie woke up from a deep sleep. Her limbs felt heavy, as she became conscious of the fact that a naked chest was pressed against her back. Adrenaline started racing through her veins, but a familiar arm was draped over her middle. Ellie clenched her eyes shut, remembering the events of last night.

A quiet sigh left her lips. A naked chest and she was already freaking out.

After a few moments, she leaned back against him. Their recurring touch elicited a little snore from his lips, creating a vibrating rumble at her back.

"Good morning," a grumbling deep voice said behind her.

Ellie smiled, her eyes still closed. "Good morning."

She languidly turned around, her eyes finding his lazy ones. "You sleep well?" Bruce asked, his eyes shining in the light.

Ellie briefly closed her eyes, chuckling. "Hmm." She stretched her arms over her head. "Yep. Really good." She gazed at him, patiently. "You?"

"Same here," Bruce assured her, pondering. His lips slowly neared her mouth, his gaze wandering from her eyes to her lips. He seemed to have come to a decision, when he tasted her. They were languidly kissing, their tongues slightly mingling together.

Ellie sighed into his mouth, her palm caressing his cheek in a gentle way. Their lips were still lingering before they leaned back a bit. She laid back down on her pillow, gazing at him with a contemplative look. "You know, it's strange how we decided last night to take it slow," she reminded him, trying to make sure if he still stood by it. His serious and patient stare, made her continue, "but we still don't know much about one another."

Bruce held his chin with his palm, his elbow supporting him on his pillow. "You already know how my parents died that night, like everyone else."

She nodded silently and stayed quiet rather than offered platitudes like everyone else would.

"Tell me about your family," Bruce instructed, curiosity lacing his voice.

She pulled in a few deep breaths. "Well, there's not much to tell. I'm an only child. I was raised by Aunt Mallory and Uncle Nolan in Blüdhaven after the death of my parents. They were more than glad when I got a scholarship for MIT. So, that's my tragic backstory. What about you?"

"What do you want to know?" Bruce asked tonelessly.

"Tell me about your family, Bruce."

He smiled at the thought of his family. "Only child. Alfred may be my butler, but he's still a family member. And … I have three kids."

Her head turned in shock, with her eyes wide open. "I'm sorry, what?"

Bruce let out a deep laugh. "There is Dick, Tim and Damian. I adopted Dick when he just lost his parents, he's now grown up, likes to visit from Blüdhaven. Now he decided to move back. Then there's Tim, who lost both his parents while he was just a kid. Damian is the youngest, who's … kind of a difficult child. His mother wasn't really a suitable option to raise him, yet I still didn't act fast enough."

Her gaze turned sympathetic. "What matters is that you get to raise Damian now and can offer him a better childhood than he had before."

Bruce sent her an unamused look. "Trust me, you haven't met Damian yet. He's the thorn at my side."

Ellie let out a dry chuckle. "You're already so negative? He must be a real pest in your eyes." Her hand petted his hairy chest teasingly, not trying to entice him. Yet his eyes still wandered to her caressing hand. She couldn't help but notice again the burn scar on his pecs, in broad daylight his marred flesh was even more apparent.

"You have no idea," Bruce muttered hoarsely.

"You know, it's strange how no one of the public knows that you have kids."

"Trust me, there are things about my life that I like to keep private. Not to mention, protect them from anyone who wishes me harm, and also them."

His consideration of his family warmed her heart.

"How did you get this?" Ellie whispered, feeling like there was a story behind it. Her fingertips carefully ghosted over his scar, sensing the shiver going through him, as she touched his sensitive skin.

Bruce exhaled a shaky breath, his eyes clouding over with dark thoughts. "I, uh, there was a fire once. I was trying to save someone. He didn't survive." He averted his gaze, putting her in a contemplative mood.

Even after telling her one of his intimate secrets, Bruce still seemed tense about this sensitive subject. Ellie thought of ways to take his mind off things.

"What would you think of spending the day together?"

Bruce's head whipped to her. "But it's Friday." His voice sounded indignant, as he sent an incredulous look.

"So? I already have a day off and you could use one too. Not to mention you're the boss, Bruce." It felt like he was a real workaholic if he had to be reminded of the fact that he was the one ultimately in charge of his company.

Bruce exhaled a heavy sigh, laying down with his eyes staring at the ceiling in contemplation. "Fine," he grumbled with a raspy voice. "I suppose you're right." Why did he sound dejected again? It was like it was such a feat to have a personal day for himself. His head turned to her again. "What do you want to do?"

"I have brunch in an hour with Babs." Like out of reflex, her hand found his chest again, stroking his warm skin. "How about you get home and I will meet you there later on?"

Bruce leaned forward and supported his chin on the palm of his hand. "Sounds good." She was transfixed by his shining hazel eyes gazing at her from above. "You're becoming fast friends with Barbara."

Ellie smiled to herself. "Babs is amazing. After working for so long in a male dominated tech world, it's a breath of fresh air to meet such a smart and funny woman like her."

"She is," he agreed. Bruce leaned forward, his eyes gazing at her mouth, his lips coming closer. "Then I'm just looking forward to see you later then." Ellie could feel his teasing smile against her mouth, before sealing their promise to meet with a kiss.

She would remember their laughter as they play-fought in her bed, for hours to come. Both content to just make out and banter.

* * *

"You know, you can just as easily spill it out," Barbara said playfully, as she tore a piece off her croissant and munched on it with gusto.

Ellie shook her head with a smile. "There's nothing worth mentioning." She took a gulp from her black tea, trying to master her poker face in front of her friend.

"Oh, please. Everyone's talking about the fact that Bruce took a day off." She energetically waved her hands around, her eyebrows raised in indignation and disbelief. "Which he hasn't done in," Barbara's eyes went upwards, deep in thought, "how many years. Trust me, it's not _normal_ and therefore, it's worth mentioning." She tilted her head, sending her a meaningful glance.

Ellie inhaled deeply, not sure how much to actually tell her. Yet Bruce also told her, that the redheaded woman was part of the family, so … on some level he trusted her, right?

"Come on, I'm dying here, Ellie! You can tell me. Or I could just as easily ask Dick … if I absolutely have to," Barbara muttered to herself.

The whispered name rang a bell. "Wait, Dick?" Her voice turned small, so she wouldn't attract any attention. Ellie leaned forward, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You mean, Bruce's son?"

Barbara's eyes widened comically and she adjusted the glasses on top of her nose. "He told you about Dick?" She asked with a whisper, her features turned serious.

Ellie hummed with a nod.

"Now, _that _is worth mentioning, I'd say." Barbara still seemed perplexed, which seemed to be not an easy feat. "When did he tell you?"

"This morning." She took a sip after her words were said and thought her eyebrows couldn't get higher.

Barbara's eyes glinted in the sun with mischief. "So, you saw him this morning, huh? Was it pillow talk?" Her eyes widened, feeling close to detecting a scandal. "Was he naked?! No, wait, don't tell me. He's basically my dad. No, tell me."

Ellie rolled her eyes, laughing. "Oh my God, Babs! Only partly." As soon as she uttered the words, she knew she was busted.

Barbara rubbed her hands together, giggling. "Oh yes. Finally. Bruce got laid _ and _did pillow talk. I can't believe it."

"You can't tell anyone," Ellie reminded her with a glare.

"Oh, please. I signed an NDA. I wouldn't tell the press," Barbara said to her reassuringly, waving a hand.

"And don't feed the rumor mill as well."

Barbara smiled wryly. "Don't worry, hon. I just want all the sordid details from you."

Ellie pursed her lips, contemplatively. "Are you sure? It's like you said, you're like part of the family."

The ginger-haired woman shrugged. "Yes, but everyone of us still wants Bruce to be happy."

Ellie nodded in agreement. "That's why I told him to take a day off. I thought it was a good idea. I know how much of a workaholic he can be."

Barbara snorted, sending her an ominous glance. "You could say that."

* * *

When Ellie rang the bell of Wayne Manor, she felt grateful for Alfred opening the door after a few seconds.

"Miss Ellie," he said in greeting, while holding it open for her. She smiled at his gentlemanly ways to be so endearing and stepped forward.

"Alfred." Ellie nodded with a smile and raised her eyebrows. "I take it, you were surprised to see Bruce here and not at work?" She asked, choosing to be direct.

Alfred suppressed a smile by pressing his lips together, tilting his head playfully. "Something I'm feeling very grateful for, believe me. Persuading him to take it easy is for sure no easy feat."

Ellie chuckled and was joined by him.

"Very funny, you two," Bruce said, stepping closer to them. His palm found her lower back, warmth seeping through her thin shirt. "How was your brunch with Barbara?"

The brunette rubbed his chest reflexively, gazing up at him. He was wearing a dark-colored Henley which clung to his muscles perfectly. "It was great. She told me some interesting things." She raised an eyebrow, making Bruce narrow his eyes in thought.

"Oh, really? You want something to drink?" He pointed with his arm to the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm thirsty." She smiled, turning around and didn't notice that Alfred had moved away. "Sneaky ninja," Ellie muttered to herself.

Bruce chuckled. "Yeah. One of his many perks." He nodded, leading her to the left, the kitchen surrounded by open entries. It was an amazing place to bake and make meals, the open space was light and wide. A fantasy coming alive from a kitchen catalog.

He opened a few cabinets and asked, his head turning, "Iced tea okay?"

Ellie nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Sounds good." She took a seat at the bar stool, watching him put in crushed ice cubes at last, before putting two glasses nearly filled to the brim in front of each other.

Bruce sent her curious look from under his eyelashes, taking a gulp of his drink. "And what did Barbara say?" He asked, a lock of his hair falling into his face. He almost appeared boyishly as he was sitting in front of her, if she was honest with herself.

Ellie snorted. "Well, everyone at work seems to be talking about you not working. It seems to be a rare occurrence."

A scoff left his lips, mock annoyance set in his features. Ellie leaned forward, enjoying her drink in the process. "You know, I got the feeling that she and your son used to be together."

Bruce smiled wistfully. "Yeah. They were a couple. In the end it didn't work out. It's a pity not having her here as often as I'd like."

Ellie felt with him, as she licked the sweet taste off her lips, taking notice of Bruce's gaze settling on her mouth. "Don't get any ideas, Mr. Wayne," she whispered playfully, sending him a mischievous look.

His hooded eyes made her clench her thighs. "Wouldn't dream of it," Bruce breathed against her lips. She was so transfixed by his mouth and eyes, that she didn't take notice of him getting closer.

Their moment was cut short by a male voice calling out, "Alfred!"

Ellie raised her eyebrows at Bruce in question. "I'll be right back." With that he moved out of the kitchen, into the hallway.

She could hear lowered voices from where she was sitting. Curious about who had entered, Ellie left her glass on the counter, before following him to the corridor. The first thing she saw were two men standing together, talking animatedly. The person next to Bruce was younger, yet had the same height and dark hair color. Though he couldn't come close to Bruce's build in her eyes.

Or maybe she was just biased.

"No, you don't understand, Bruce. Strange-"

Ellie must have alerted both to her presence when they turned towards her. She awkwardly waved her hand in greeting. "Hey."

The younger one grinned slowly. "Well, hello." He switched glances at her and Bruce, before his eyes lit up. "You must be Ellie, right?"

Ellie slowly stepped forward, shaking his hand. She gazed at Bruce with a smile. "You told him about me, Bruce? I'm flattered."

Bruce exhaled, rolling his eyes. "It was actually Alfred, the little matchmaker."

Ellie heard the butler's voice call out from somewhere in the house, his hearing impeccable. "You're welcome, Sir."

Ellie chuckled, shaking her head. "And you are?" She asked, lifting her eyebrows in question.

"I'm Richard Grayson. Just call me Dick," he said, sending her a charming grin.

Ellie snorted. "Uh, I don't think so." Her words made Bruce scoff and Dick to roll his eyes.

"She's hilarious."

She smiled, sending Bruce a meaningful glance, nodding towards Dick. "What happened to not seeing your family so soon?"

Bruce sighed, while Dick snorted at his father. "Are you trying to keep us away from her?"

With rolling eyes, Bruce replied, "I wasn't very successful, was I?"

Dick's gaze turned curious as he turned to her, with his arms crossed. "How did _this guy_," he pointed to Bruce, "manage to get someone like you?"

Ellie smirked at his words, lifting an eyebrow in challenge. "He's rich."

Bruce coughed to cover up his deep laugh as he put a hand on her back again, before saying, "I'll see you later, Dick." His son saluted him cheekily and told Ellie, "Nice meeting you," as he went up the stairs.

Her gaze found Bruce's. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He sighed, tilting his head pensively. "I beg to differ."

* * *

**Kind thoughts and love are always appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Just the good ol' Batfam being dysfunctional and stuff.**

**Some sweet times and smut.**

**Bruce being Daddy material. ;)**

_ I've got a lover _

_A love like religion _

_I'm such a fool for sacrifice _

_It's coming down, down, coming down _

**_-Coming Down by Halsey-_**

* * *

_~The same day~ _

Ellie's time with Bruce had to be cut short, when he said there was an urgent matter at Wayne Enterprises. He decided to work at his office at home, when he saw her reproachful glare.

In the meantime, Ellie chose to bake some chocolate chip cookies in the massive kitchen at Wayne Manor. Alfred took it upon himself to help her out a bit. Currently he was laying baking paper on the baking tray, while she mixed the batter with chocolate. As soon as she was done, Ellie and Alfred poured in the mix with the help of spoons.

"Oh my God, I wish I had such an amazing oven. I think I need a new one soon," Ellie gushed, staring wistfully at the preheated stove.

Alfred smiled to himself. "What's the matter with yours?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, groaning. "Ugh, don't get me started. He never does what I want him to do. Pizza could turn to coal without me even trying. This one seems nice though. You finished, Alfred?"

"Yes. Let's send these little guys in," Alfred said, smiling, putting two baking plates into the oven. They took off their aprons, choosing to clean up the flat surface. After they were done, both decided to wait patiently on the bar stools at the kitchen island.

Ellie crossed her arms in front of her, looking around her surrounding. "Where are the rest?"

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "I'm guessing Bruce told you about his adopted children?" He asked, leaning against the counter, while pouring steaming water into two cups filled with chamomile tea bags.

"Briefly. He told me a bit about the three kids he adopted," Ellie explained, leaving her tea to draw for a few minutes.

The butler tilted his head. "With the exception of Damian," he continued at her curious gaze, "the seven-year old is actually his own flesh and blood."

"I wasn't aware of that," she said, her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Well, it is hard to differentiate when Master Bruce already adopted two other children," Alfred said dryly. Ellie chuckled at his wicked sense of humor. "As to your question, Master Dick decided to pick up his brothers from school. They should come home soon enough. If they're lucky the cookies will be done then. Speaking of, our little bad boys smell almost ready."

Ellie smiled, noticing the heavenly smell of freshly baked cookies as well. Alfred took a look inside the oven, before pulling both baking trays out with a kitchen glove.

"They're looking fantastic," Ellie praised, her mouth already watering, in spite of them still being hot.

Alfred smiled to himself. "Indeed. A true work of art."

His words made Ellie laugh merrily. "Oh God, everything you say, sounds fascinating." She shook her head, not believing she actually just said that to his face.

Casually, Alfred merely shrugged his shoulders. "A true hardship to have such a wise sounding voice, I can assure you. One of the reasons why the father of Master Bruce wanted me to work for the family."

Ellie tilted her head. "And, what's the other reason?"

The older man sent her a serious look, or she liked to call it _"Bitch, please" _look. "I'm simply too badass for anyone else."

She chuckled, helping him put the baked goods on a large plate to cool off for a bit. "Yes, you are."

The sound of a door banging against the wall, made her jolt and the heart jump in her chest.

Alfred just sighed in irritation, like this was an everyday occurrence. "Please refrain from doing that. That antique door is far more valuable than the Aston outside."

Collective groans could be heard in the hallway. Dick's voice called out, wincing, "Sorry, Al."

"So, it's basically old," she heard a voice mutter with an annoyed sigh.

"Damian!" Dick stressed out, before she heard something that sounded like someone got a light hit to the head, and growled in retaliation.

As soon as their footsteps halted, Ellie raised an eyebrow in Alfred's direction, who merely merely pursed his lips to cover up a smile. "What smells so good?" A small voice asked, a different boy this time. Cautious, yet excited feet came closer. Ellie turned her body and saw three people standing in the corner of the kitchen now.

She nodded to Dick with a smile and took notice of two little boys next to him. She was guessing, these were the elusive children named Damian and Tim. Going by Bruce's description of their personalities, the smaller one with a permanent scowl and crossed arms in front of his chest, was Damian. While the other child had the same dark hair that almost fell into his face, yet he seemed more insecure and shy. This was probably Tim.

Dick sniffed the air before his eyes shone as soon as they all saw the cookies on the kitchen counter. "You can stay, Ellie."

She rolled her eyes with a chuckle and turned back to the cookies. "You guys can have them. They're still a bit warm, which is just how you should eat cookies."

Tim asked in his small voice, "You made cookies?"

Ellie turned back to the boys, introducing herself, "Yes, I'm Ellie. A … friend of Bruce."

She saw Damian narrow his eyes at her name, still not moving from his position, while Tim and Dick came closer.

"Chocolate chip?" Dick asked, taking one for himself and one for Tim, who was gazing at the biscuit as if in wonder and shining eyes.

Ellie eyed Tim with humor. "It's not going to bite you." Her words made him look up at her, unsure.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Damian said bitingly. She could feel his glare directed to her side. Bruce wasn't kidding when he said the kid had issues.

Dick and Tim both decided to take a bite and their groans of pleasure, put a smile on her face. "Hmm, so good," Dick claimed, already taking another bite.

"Can I get milk, Alfred?" Tim asked, his big innocent eyes were making her almost sigh.

Alfred already moved behind her. "Of course, Master Tim. If you want, you can eat in the living-room, as long as you use a plate."

As soon as Tim was armed with a glass of milk and plates with their cookies, the little guy paused, while looking at her. "Thank you," he whispered, not directly looking at her, before he left the kitchen already.

"You're welcome," Ellie replied, her voice equally small, as she stared after him.

Dick's mouth was still full, when he saluted her with a cookie in his hand, sending her a carefree smirk. Ellie shook her head, saying "Richard," as he passed by. Dick stilled, slowly chewing. "What happened to _Grayson_?"

Ellie shrugged. "Seemed a bit impersonal to me." She pointed a finger in his direction as a reminder. "But don't expect me to call you _Dick_ anytime soon."

Dick chuckled. "Small steps." His shoulders still shook in laughter, going after Tim into the living-room.

Her eyes found Damian's again, who gazed at her with calculating eyes, distrust clear in them. "You know, you can eat one too, Damian. Cookies always have the tendency to make me feel better."

"Debatable. And how do you know my name?"

Ellie paused, thrown off by his interrogating questions. "Uh, Bruce told me."

Damian came closer. "Why?"

Damn, for such a small kid, he sure seemed intimidating. She felt like she was on the police station, having to defend herself against a crime she didn't commit.

"Because you're his family?" Her words paused him in his steps. "Are you saying, you don't want cookies?" Ellie raised an eyebrow in question, unsure what to make of Damian yet.

He quickly collected himself again, trying a different approach. "Who's to say that you didn't poison them?"

Ellie raised her eyebrows in surprise, while Alfred exclaimed in shock at the audacity, clearly affronted by the mere mention of it, "Master Damian."

She had to think long and hard on what to say next. It felt already like a debate was ensuing. "Well, if you really think that, why did you let your brothers get themselves some cookies?"

His silence was unexpected. She threw Alfred a look. "Alfred, you hungry?" She took a deliberate bite from their fresh cookies, while he helped himself as well.

"Famished, Miss Ellie," he replied dryly.

Feeling like their banter was finished, Damian merely narrowed his eyes, before defiantly storming up the stairs. His quick gaze at the still filled plate didn't go unnoticed. "I don't get this kid," Ellie whispered to Alfred, both enjoying their baked goods.

He let out a long sigh. "Master Damian is something else. Just give him time. We all do." Alfred gave her a weary look and put the two empty baking trays next to the kitchen sink. Ellie chose to pack up the rest of the cookies into a box, just in case Dick and Tim, or even Damian, wanted more.

* * *

It was hard getting used to how fast it could get dark around this season in Gotham. It might have been 7 o'clock in the evening, yet the night sky was the only light outside next to the lamp posts. Ellie was currently at the supermarket, buying some candy and food to settle the boys' stomachs, when she stepped outside with her paper bag on her arms.

She really just wanted to do something good for the kids. Ellie could guess that Dick was having a sweet tooth just like her. She was getting the feeling that Tim would appreciate someone doing something nice for him. And Damian … well, she had no idea what he actually liked, if she was being honest. He _might _like sweet things, but he kind of gave the impression that he didn't indulge himself in nice things, nor had enjoyed cookies before in his life.

Still, it wouldn't take her long until she would reach the Bruce's home again.

Grunts around the corner made her stop short, knowing that she would have to go that way. She exhaled in annoyance, quickening her steps to get it over with. From what she heard, it sounded like two people probably having a small fight, or two guys were getting it on. Judging where she was from she was guessing it was the former. As she reached the entrance to the alley, she couldn't help but see from the corner of her eye, something familiar.

Ellie stopped short, turning her head and saw the Dark Knight himself, fighting against a hooded figure who was brandishing a knife. She knew it was strange to watch two people hurt each other Fight Club-style, yet it was still amazing seeing Gotham's protector move with such agility and rough punches.

"Tell me his name," he growled.

Ellie raised her eyebrows, for the first time seeing him truly in action. The last time she didn't really see him, not to mention it was over too fast for her to fully appreciate it.

"I don't know his name, not even what he looks like."

The hood guy was now kneeling on the ground, making the Batman behind him put him in a choke-hold, pulling him up with a growl.

"Choke-hold's illegal, man," the bad guy spat with a croaking voice, his features straining underneath the hooded jacket.

"Do I look like I care?" Batman growled, his eyes suddenly wavering to her standing in the alley. He stilled, surprise clear on his face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Ellie waved her hands around, her eyes wide open.

The hood guy used Batman's initial hesitation to pull out his knife, whether to throw it in her direction or at his opponent behind him, she wasn't sure. The caped crusader acted on impulse and halted his hand, pushing the sharp weapon into the guy's thigh, making him cry out in pained anger.

She was still glancing at him in shock, finding it rare to see him again. Ellie always thought the Batman was kind of a mirage, only to be seen by civilians every blue moon. And she met the guy twice in two weeks. How was this even possible?

Ellie was still deep in her thoughts, as Batman stepped closer towards her, but not before throwing out, "Don't go anywhere," behind him.

"And here I thought, I wouldn't actually see you so soon, or like at all." She gazed up at his tall frame towering over her head, as he unclenched his fists in front of her.

Batman displayed a crooked smirk under the cowl. "I'm counting myself lucky then. And I told you there was going to be a next time. This shows that you tend to get into trouble."

Ellie playfully rolled her eyes. "Still so funny. Maybe _you_ should try not getting into trouble."

"I can't help it," Batman replied, a teasing glint shining in his eyes. "You want me to give you a lift?"

Ellie looked behind him at the bad guy still moaning on the ground, her unsure eyes glancing back at the Dark Knight. "How about just a short ride in that direction? Wayne Manor." She pointed towards the edge of the city. "Wait, are we like flying with one of your gadgets," she pointed to his utility belt around his waist, her heart was pounding at the prospect of the alternative, "or are you here with the Batmobile?"

Ellie could see him raise an eyebrow at her apparent enthusiasm. Batman smirked, stepping forward, so there was nothing separating them. "Hold onto me tight. This won't take long, I promise."

She did as she was told, enveloping her arms around his middle, as he lifted them into the air, before dropping them carefully near his renowned Batmobile. She gazed at his black car in unconcealed wonder. "You really don't mind giving me a ride?"

"It's on my way," he assured her, before he pressed something on his utility belt, opening her door.

Ellie crawled onto her seat and carefully looked at the inside of the car. She glanced over at the Batman sitting down and letting the engine rev to life.

"Seat belt," he said in his guttural voice, making her jolt in surprise.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She chuckled, tightening the four-point belt around her body. Ellie felt grateful that he didn't drive as fast, as he probably normally did when doing a high-speed chase.

"I really have to say," she admitted, furtive glances thrown in his direction, "I do love this car."

Batman chuckled. "Me too." He paused, "And don't call it a _car_." Ellie pressed her lips together to suppress her laughter.

The car ride was cut short as he stopped the Batmobile near her intended location. "That was quick," Ellie stated the obvious, knowing that they were close to saying goodbye.

Batman hummed in agreement. "So, … Bruce Wayne, huh?"

Ellie sent him a scolding glance, knowing it was useless trying to intimidate this guy. "You really interested in wanting to talk?"

He snorted, his smile shining with the display of his car. "I just didn't take you for someone wanting to date billionaires."

Ellie rolled her eyes at him teasing her. "Shh." She put a shushing finger in front of her mouth, like she was sharing a secret with him. Well, she could bet he had a few of his own. "I just want him for the sex." Her banter made him chuckle with unrestrained laughter. "Thanks for the ride," she said, stepping out of the vehicle.

* * *

Ellie sighed in bliss. She always liked it when Bruce touched her all over her body, like he couldn't get enough of her.

"You feel so good, Bruce." She bit her lip and barely closed her eyes. The feeling of his hands kneading her heaving breasts, made her pussy clench with arousal.

Ellie could hear him groan underneath her. "Go slower. Yes, just like that."

His strained voice made her whimper and throw her head back. Ellie held onto him at his chest, the sheet falling around her waist. There was just something about Bruce using his dominating voice on her, that made her pussy drip. Ellie exhaled, feeling the air around them get thicker, beads of sweat gathered on their bodies.

Her pussy was making sucking noises around his cock, this tight feeling forced a moan out of her mouth. She couldn't get enough of him as her nails clung to his chest.

A cross between a grunt and a groan left Bruce's lips. His muscles rippled underneath Ellie.

"Yeah, let me hear you, Ellie," Bruce groaned, his dark, rippling arms standing in contrast to her lighter skin.

Her nails marked his skin with scratches when he hit a sensitive spot. Bruce groaned, causing her to feel his chest vibrating. "I don't want to be too loud, Bruce," she whispered.

He abruptly sat up, bending her knees over his hips and creating such delicious friction. Ellie inhaled deeply with a sigh as she gazed at Bruce's dark eyes. This position gave her the perfect opportunity to look him right in the eye, sending her higher. Her arm wound around his neck, while the other circled his nipple.

"Trust me, they're sleeping," Bruce whispered against her lips, before his mouth swallowed hers. She moaned at the feel of his tongue around hers, as it sucked and massaged her. With the strength of his hand, Bruce moved her body on top of his, pounding into her. Her clit was rubbing against the soft hair of his stomach.

She whimpered into his mouth, before she pulled away. "Please faster. I need you, Bruce," Ellie said breathlessly.

She lowered herself faster onto his cock and breathed hotly against his neck, sucking the spot with fervor. Ellie knew, this was one of these sensitive areas, where he couldn't resist her.

A loud groan left Bruce's mouth, before he turned them both around with just one movement, so her back landed on the mattress. Ellie gazed up into his eyes in wonder, stroking his strong arms, which were engulfing her. "Hmm, now someone's just bragging," she breathed against his lips.

Bruce sighed, his warm breath tickling her mouth. With one stroke he pushed inside her pussy, making them both moan and grip onto each other. Her nails scratched his ribs and his back as he finally started pounding into her without pausing. Ellie moaned, raising her legs higher over his waist and held onto his glistening, hot body. She didn't know how much more she could take, when Bruce decided to palm her butt.

The clenching of her inner walls, made him groan into her neck. She bit her lip when she felt his hot breath against it and grabbed him by his muscled ass.

"I'm so close, Bruce."

At hearing her words, he held onto the bed railing, forcing the bed to slam against the wall as fucked her into nirvana.

When her eyes cleared again from all the fireworks, Ellie could feel Bruce stroking her hip. Her whole body was humming. "Damn, I don't what that was, but it felt amazing."

Bruce's shoulders were shaking. "I couldn't agree more. You want another round?" His dilated eyes and the lock falling into his face, made her feel all weak in the knees. If she wasn't already.

His fingers slowly brushed a few of Ellie's sweaty hair away from her forehead. Just as her heartbeat was slowly settling down, his content hazel-colored eyes certainly made her heart stutter. Maybe she was just imagining it - the way he was looking at her, so peaceful and calm.

"You can go another round? What are you made of? Testosterone?!"

Bruce chuckled, pressing open-mouthed kisses against her cleavage, neck and finally her mouth. "I thought you liked that about me?"

She could only hum in agreement, when he was licking and sucking her lower lip. Ellie grabbed the sweaty back of his head, not minding to mix her body with his sweat and his cum. She welcomed his skillful tongue with pleasure, the kneading motions making her pussy clench again. Oh God, what was wrong with her?

Ellie sighed into his mouth, their tongues mating together, like their own intimate parts would. "Oh God, I want you again."

She could feel his smile against her lips, before he whispered, "Get on your knees."

Without further ado, she was lying on her stomach. Ellie felt already sore and relaxed all over, and was patiently waiting for Bruce to take his fill. She sighed in bliss when she felt his palms caressing her cheeks, right before a loud smack resounded in the room.

A surprised moan left her lips.

"You like that?"

"Hmm," she only hummed, feeling wetness gathering already. She loved what a shameless picture they were displaying, her ass was yearning for his touch, while Bruce was spanking her.

His finger went inside her pussy, circling around her sore clit again. "You're wet already. You like being punished, sweetheart?"

Bruce's use of endearment slightly softened his crude words, as he pushed his finger in and out of her wet channel.

"Please, just fuck me." Ellie couldn't bear it any longer, she needed to come. Badly.

His dark chuckle sent delicious shivers down her spine. "Only, because you said_'please' _." He pulled at her body, so she was lying flat on the bed, her ass the only thing that caught his attention. Slowly, he shoved his cock into her pussy. She moaned at the feeling of his thick cock massaging her walls. His slow movements made her sigh into the pillows, her arms were spread out in front of her. She bit her lip when the coarse hair in his crotch was rubbing her sensitive clit, his other was stroking her back and behind all the while.

"Fuck me faster."

Bruce groaned. "No, I want this slow." His hairy chest met her back, as he continued thrusting in and out of her. The heavy weight was making it hard for her to do anything, while his hand rubbed her tit and the other one circled her crying nub.

She needed to feel his skin on hers and massaged his sweating scalp, the other hand palming his ass cheek. Her actions made him go a little faster, but just barely. Ellie could feel his open mouth against her shoulder, just before he slightly bit into that spot. Her pussy constricted around his cock, milking him for what it was worth.

When he came on top of her, she couldn't control her own orgasm. A long and heavy grunt left his lips, just before his heavy weight relaxed on her body.

Ellie tapped his butt, when she needed more air to breathe. She heard Bruce chuckle, who dropped on his side of the bed, his naked body seeming to relax. His twinkling eyes met hers, "It seemed like you didn't mind screaming out after all."

Ellie's cheeks were turning red. It was a wonder how she was blushing now, even after remembering all the things they just did together. She covered herself with the sheet, not liking being naked when she wasn't having sex. "I just didn't want to wake them with unnecessary sex noises."

"Oh, I wouldn't call it unnecessary," Bruce said playfully, who seemed content to bask in his nakedness. It was really distracting, as she didn't really know where to look, his wet penis or his glorious face.

"You know what I mean." She nudged him teasingly in the shoulder, letting a small smile appear on his face. Something on her face must have revealed something she wasn't openly saying.

"What's wrong?" His eyebrows furrowed in interest and pulled up her sheet over his crotch, getting closer to her. "Did something happen this afternoon?" He leaned next to her, softly stroking her glistening arm in comfort.

"You know, I somehow told Babs about us. She was really persistent."

Bruce shared a small smile with her, knowing how Barbara could get.

"And I met Tim … and Damian."

His long sigh spoke volumes.

"Tim is … he seems sweet," Ellie clarified, a little smile softened her features, just thinking about this little guy.

Bruce relaxed his head on the pillow, looking up at her. "Yes, he is. He endured so much already."

Her heart ached for this innocent little boy who lost his parents when he was still so young. "I didn't know that Damian is actually your own child."

"They may be adopted, but they're not any less my children. I care about every single one of them. And regarding Damian, did he say something to you?" Bruce seemed awfully worried that the youngest troublemaker might have said something to her that hurt her feelings.

She shook her head in denial. "No, I just … I don't want to cause any issues between you guys."

Bruce sent her a meaningful look, all serious. "Trust me, I can handle Damian. You tell me if he gets out of line."

Ellie chuckled. "Bruce, he's not the first seven-year-old I ever met."

He raised an eyebrow, smugness featuring in his eyes. "In his case, he's nothing like the seven-year-olds you met."

* * *

_Bruce POV _

He was gazing at her as she slept. God, she was beautiful – all relaxed and soft. Ellie's mouth was slightly opened and she was making little breathing sounds in her sleep. She was truly adorable, and she'd probably kill him if she knew that she was called that way. Bruce enjoyed just looking at her, how her breasts heaved underneath the sheet, in even breaths of air.

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows in thought, as their conversation from last night came to mind. He quietly donned on his clothes, a gray t-shirt and black jeans, now that he knew he was staying at home.

He gently closed the door to his bedroom, not wanting to wake Ellie yet, when he was confronted with Dick. His oldest son was waiting in the corridor, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his clothes tightening at the motion.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, as he faced the smirk on Dick's face. "Why are you waiting by my room?"

Dick didn't seem fazed at all by his glaring face, shrugging. "Oh, you know. Just chilling."

Bruce raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "What do you want, Dick?" He felt it unnecessary to beat around the bush. He went ahead in direction of the kitchen, while his son followed closely behind him.

"I think you should keep her," Dick bursted out. He turned to him in disbelief. Well, at least he was honest … and impatient. "Though as long as you can hold on to someone like Ellie."

His words made Bruce turn his head."What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Dick shrugged. "Oh, you know, she's one of a kind and wonderful ... and you're, well, you."

Bruce's smile, which felt strained even to him, displayed on his face. "You're hilarious, as always."

"I'm just saying, she made cookies."

That stopped Bruce in his tracks. "And no one dared to tell me?" He muttered quietly, his annoyance with himself apparent.

Dick added quietly, "Tim thanked her personally."

His gaze swept to Dick in surprise. "He spoke to Ellie?"

Dick nodded, hope and fondness shining in his eyes. "He's still a bit cautious, but it's a start, right?"

Bruce exhaled a heavy sigh. Since he adopted him about three months ago, Tim didn't usually talk to strangers. Well, he normally didn't speak much. He was a smart kid who liked to keep to himself, just reading his books in the library, and working on his computer. Bruce hoped with time he would open up. _Pot meet kettle. _He remembered how he acted after the death of his parents, being all moody, quiet and angry.

Bruce sighed. He believed Tim had higher hopes than Damian, who wasn't actually known for his social skills. Tim wasn't either, but in his eyes Tim was trying.

They just rounded the corner when they saw the little devil himself standing in the kitchen. Bruce and Dick stopped short, confused by his doings. Damian was glaring at a box in the kitchen, like it was going to bite him.

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, while the corners of Dick's mouth twitched with laughter.

Damian's hands were put on his hips, while he muttered to himself, "No, I'm not taking them. I don't need cookies." He shook his head in denial, not leaving the box out of his sight. "But I don't know, if I even like them. I'm not even hungry. Maybe one for later." He took one out of the container and turned to the stairs, when he saw his company standing in the hallway.

Bruce lifted an eyebrow at him, while Dick pressed his lips together, tilting his head.

Damian's eyes first rounded in shock before he clenched his jaw, giving them his signature glare. "Don't you dare, tell anyone about this." With that he ran up the stairs, the cookie safe in his hands.

Dick chuckled, calling out to his brother," Whatever you say, Little D."

* * *

**I recently re-read the rest of the chapter because I couldn't get enough and did some minor changes.**

**Kind thoughts are always appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Things are about to get tense. *rubs hands***

_Everybody wants to know_

_If we fucked on the bathroom sink_

_How your hands felt in my hair_

_If we were high on amphetamines_

**_-Strange Love by Halsey-_**

* * *

"Did Richard already leave?" Ellie asked, taking a bite from her filled bread roll.

She was sitting with the Wayne family at a breakfast table, which Alfred had prepared for a change. Damian was quietly chewing and not engaging in conversations, just like she expected him to.

Her words made Bruce and Alfred chuckle to themselves. Ellie noticed Tim share a small smile, yet he still appeared withdrawn and tentative, as he sat in his chair and quietly munched on his food.

"Richard?" Bruce asked, humor shining in his eyes.

Ellie raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, still not going to call him by his common name, like you guys like to call him." _Nope. _She waved an apple slice at him. "You are aware that in German _'dick' _means fat, right?"

Bruce's mouth twitched. "I am aware. And _Dick,_" he deliberately stressed his name that way, "must work his shift 'til three o'clock today. Oh, by the way," Bruce gulped from his coffee, "you want to go out tonight?"

Ellie raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Again?" She teased him, "You know, you're moving pretty fast. Any guy would have waited a few days, to not seem desperate."

Alfred was leaning against the kitchen sink, just drinking from his tea, as he enjoyed the show.

"I fear it's already too late for that, Sir," he whispered, his dry humor always managed to make her smile.

Bruce managed to ignore the comments and continued, "Why should I want to waste my time, when I can just say it outright?"

Ellie smiled. "Fine. Tonight. I'll come by after I went by my company."

Her words made Bruce frown in confusion, while Alfred adjusted his glasses. "I applaud you, Miss Ellie, for already owning Wayne Enterprises then."

A chuckle left her lips. "No, I need to look after my _own_ company. We're specialized in computer security, and the like. Let's hope the building is still standing."

Alfred nodded approvingly. "How you managed to catch this one, Master Bruce, I'll never know. You truly do not deserve her."

Bruce shared a secret smile with her, not the least bit offended by his statement. "I know."

* * *

All in all, the building wasn't burned down in her absence. It was still a relief to see everybody still working a tight ship. And Skylar was perfect in a leadership role. She was standing in front of her desk, reading the report for this week to her, as Ellie was skimming a few emails of customers.

"We'll look into the dragging connectivity of our network though. Oh, and we landed a deal with Kord Industries," Skylar said proudly.

Ellie smiled in satisfaction. "That's good to hear. You still remember what we talked about, right?"

Her head bobbed vigorously. "Yep. Don't take deals from Stagg Enterprises, aka the devil incarnate."

Ellie smirked, proud of her protégée. "Perfect. If that's all, I will finish this off and then you can all go into the weekend. But you're the boss now, so … you can slave them away too, I guess."

Skylar giggled, with her hands covering her mouth. God, she was a cutie sometimes. "Don't worry. We're still partners in this. And yes, if they're done, they can go home." With a wave, she walked off.

Shaking her head with a smile, her hand took the receiver to her ear, as it rang. "Rhodes Tech. Here is Ellie Rhodes." Her eyes were fixed to her computer screen, so the words came natural to her.

"Hey, Ellie. Here is Babs." The cheery voice called out through her telephone.

"Oh hey, sweetie. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just watching some cat videos online. You?"

Ellie had to pause what she was doing, as Barbara's whole being always needed her full attention. "Uh, I'm working at my tech company. Oh," a sudden thought crossed her mind, "and I met the full Wayne family."

"Woah, really?" The redhead appeared lost in thought. "Like, everyone?"

"Yep. Damian, Tim. By the way, Tim is such an adorable sweetheart, you know?" Ellie supported her chin on her palm, already anticipating what she was going to say next.

"Oh yeah, pinch-him-in-the-cheeks cute. And … uh, someone else?"

She narrowed her eyes, before she took on pity on the geeky girl. It was not an insult if it came from another geek. "You mean Richard? I seem to be the only one, who doesn't want to call him by his first name, nickname, whatever."

"Oh, Dick is back in town?" Ellie could have sworn, she heard Barbara sigh into her phone.

"Babs?"

"Yeah?"

"I know, you two were together. It's okay. You want to know if he looked amazing, or miserable?" Ellie tilted her head in thought, she was not able to envision him as sad or heartbroken.

"No. I mean, only of if he was." God, it was hard to imagine Barbara Gordon as anything other than amazing and independent, instead of this mopey version of herself.

"To be honest, I never saw Richard as anything but carefree."

Ellie inwardly winced and took pity on her friend, when she heard her long pained sigh through the phone. "Babs, you don't need him."

Barbara paused and seemed to have nodded to herself in agreement. "You're absolutely right. Who needs Dick? I certainly don't need Dick," she fervently confessed.

Ellie couldn't suppress her laughter at the double entendre anymore and raised her hand in surrender. "Hey, I'm not judging here. Whatever floats your boat, sweetie," she teased her. "If anything, I had a short phase where I swung both ways. Well, it wasn't really a phase, now that I think about it. Not to mention, girls are way more-"

Barbara's surprised unbridled laughter stopped her babbling gush of words. Ellie took full notice of the blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Good to know. Always wanted a bi friend." Barbara thought that over for a few seconds. "Well, now that I think about it. I already have a bi friend. Doesn't matter, now I have two."

Ellie had managed to compose herself and chuckled with Barbara. "Okay." Her gaze met a blinking dot underneath the phone display. "Sorry, I have to kick you out. There's another caller on the line. Talk to you soon, yeah?"

She could sense Barbara smile through the phone. "Of course. See you on Monday then."

"Okay, bye, Babs," Ellie said.

"Bye."

Pushing a button, Ellie took the other call. "Rhodes Tech. Ellie Rhodes talking."

"Good morning, Miss Rhodes," a soft male voice reached her ear. "I am calling from Arkham Asylum and it came to my attention that your company was highly recommended when it comes to computer security."

Ellie took a few notes on her notepad. "Okay, uhm, what kind of issues do you have with your computers?"

The man cleared his throat. "Well, our computers just need to be updated. I must admit, they are a bit outdated, if you know what I mean. We'd really appreciate it, if you could come over to the psychiatry and take a look at our systems."

Ellie scratched her head, thinking hard on how to solve this problem. "The thing is … it's already the weekend and we won't be able to comply with your request, until Monday."

"Miss Rhodes," his now authoritative voice, made her squirm in her seat nervously. She felt pulled back to her childhood, when she was scolded for misbehaving. "This psychiatry harbors a lot of patients, and we cannot take the risk of someone getting their hands on confidential files, just because we didn't update our computers up to standard." He held a pregnant pause. "You do understand, don't you?"

Damn, she really had no interest of making an enemy out of this guy.

Ellie licked her lips, trying to find the right words, as she looked around to find everyone already gone. "The problem is, Sir," she stressed out a bit defiantly and could detect the man's dark chuckle, "every one of my employees are already gone for the weekend."

"Well, why don't _you_ come then?"

Ellie inhaled a deep breath, not seeing another way without creating a bad reputation that they wouldn't help the mentally ill. _Dammit._

"Alright. Is it okay with you, if I come in about an hour then?"

She could sense his satisfied smile through the phone. "That is perfect, Ms Rhodes. Tell the reception your name and that Dr. Crane sent you."

* * *

Ellie was sitting in the waiting area, hoping she could be done with this assignment in about a few hours. She never liked this place when she was being honest with herself. She remembered how it was like to be treated for a year in Arkham Asylum and swore to herself to never set foot in this psychiatry again. Well, she guessed, rules were to be broken. Just this once.

"Miss Rhodes?"

She stood up at the familiar voice and looked into the ice-cold eyes behind the glasses of Dr. Crane. He was wearing a gray suit with a green tie, his brown hair neatly styled. Yet, his eyes were his striking attribute, catching her attention. She nodded only, taking her messenger bag in one hand. "Dr. Crane," she said in greeting, for the first time not correcting him, to call her_'Ellie'_.

She briefly shook his hand, feeling uncomfortable in his presence. Somehow the little smirk on his face did nothing to set her at ease, and not even the seedy walls could bring her comfort. God, even her superpower of sarcasm was subdued.

"Right this way, Miss Rhodes." With his hand stretched out, he went ahead, mindful to keep her at his side. She thought, he probably didn't want her to get lost in the maze.

"So," Ellie brushed a hair out of her face, unable to believe that she was actually making small-talk. Not that it was one of her talents. It must have been the ghostlike and chilling atmosphere that made her so nervous.

_God, it was just an old building. Get over yourself!_

"Who recommended you to us?"

Dr. Crane was sharing a small secret smile with himself. "Oh, just a friend. You probably know him."

"Really?"

He stood behind as he let her enter first into a room. The chilling temperature and the pitch-black darkness made her move cautiously.

"You may know him as the Batman," came Crane's reply.

"Huh? What is going-?" She turned to him in surprise, just as the lights went on. Ellie tightly closed her eyes when they blinded her for a second.

She opened them again, as another voice said behind her, "Good. That makes things easier."

Just before everything went black.

* * *

Ellie pulled in a deep breath, as she came to her senses. A fluorescent lamp was shining in her face. Instantly, she remembered the previous events. How she was led here by Dr. Crane just before she lost all consciousness. _What the hell was going on?_

She moved her body, just as she noticed the constraining bonds around her arms and feet. Ellie was lying on a table and gazed upon the operating tools next to her. Her heart was galloping in her chest like a freight train, her breath leaving her body faster. Her throat was parched as she looked around. Ellie seemed to be in some sort of basement, the walls seemed rusty and old. The air was cold and stifling, bathing her in cold sweat.

_Okay, slow breaths. Do not freak out._

She thought to herself, knowing she was absolutely freaking out.

"Ah, someone's awake."

Ellie turned her head and saw an unfamiliar face next to Crane, with her eyes wide open.

"I guess me saying that the flying nuisance recommended you was kind of a lie. I just wanted to see your reaction."

This man was wearing a lab coat and round glasses were adorning his face. Bushy eyebrows framed his eyes and a thick grey beard accented his jaw. Yet what most caught her attention were the veins displayed around his bald head, his dead eyes staring back at her and most of all … that smile.

That scary smile.

"We almost met about a week ago. But I guess, this is better. I thought we'd have a little chat, just between us three. You may call me Strange. Professor Hugo Strange."

* * *

**Finally everything is coming to a head. MUHAHA**

**Be kind. Reveal your thoughts to me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: Batfamily POV. Everyone is worried. Everyone wants to kill the people responsible. Including Damian.**

**I know, I hate myself for only writing 1.9k words, lol.**

_She doesn't kiss me on the mouth anymore_

_'Cause it's more intimate, than she thinks we should get_

_She doesn't look me in the eyes anymore_

_Too scared of what she'll see, somebody holding me_

**_-Strangers by Halsey (& Lauren Jauregui)-_**

* * *

_~Two days later~_

_Barbara POV_

"Okay, what the hell is going on? You keep calling me since 2 in the morning, thinking I usually enjoy the sound of incessant ringing. Now, please tell me this is an emergency," Barbara said, storming into the Batcave, and was surprised to see every Wayne member surrounding the area. She was staring into the faces of Alfred, Bruce, Damian, Tim and Dick.

She averted her gaze and looked at Bruce, who was wearing the Bat suit, and a very dark glare on his face.

"Debatable," came Damian's expected reply.

Bruce shut him up without a word, and just a stormy gaze. "Ellie has been gone since Saturday evening. We were supposed to meet, and she didn't show."

_This was the third time his call went to voicemail. This wasn't like Ellie._

"_Everything alright, Sir?" Alfred asked behind him in the Batcave._

"_No, it's just … Ellie doesn't pick up her phone. And she wanted to meet me here." Bruce's gaze didn't wander from the time on his phone, instantly worrying him._

"_Are you sure she just didn't forget the time?"_

"_I am sure." He pressed his hand print against the wall to reveal his Bat suit. Bruce turned his head towards Alfred. "Call Dick."_

Unease gathered in her body, as her fingers instantly flew over the keyboard of her phone. "Did you try her phone, Bruce?"

Shaking his head, he tersely replied with the clenching of his jaw, "Straight to voice-mail."

She didn't have any luck either.

_"Hey, this is Ellie. I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want," _her normally cheery voice said darkly. Barbara could not stop her lips from twitching, but she was instantly worried. Her voice turned normal again, "_but you can change that by leaving a message."_

The redhead gazed at Bruce with worry. "That morning we talked. Everything seemed normal. She hung up on me when there was someone else on the line." Her feet led her to the Bat computer, Bruce at once got out of the way from experience. "What do you guys have?"

She felt Dick at her back, who spoke up, "She got a call just like you said. The cameras caught her as she left her company around 12 o'clock, since then there had been no trace of her."

Tim's small voice called out, "What if she had a job to do?"

Barbara turned around to the little boy, pursing her lips. Her hands hit the keys, accessing the received calls from Ellie's company. Only the last two numbers stood out to her. "The call from me came from 11:49. And the last one was originated from a cell phone, coming from the north. It lasted about two minutes." Barbara gazed meaningfully at Bruce and said tensely, "Hit the streets."

Bruce nodded, sending looks at Dick and Damian. In the end, the youngest Wayne decided to change into the Robin suit with only a small sigh to show his annoyance. Bruce put a gloved hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him uneasily. "Give me details along the way."

She nodded. "You got it." For the first time in so long, she felt truly fearful for her friend. She would never stay away without letting anyone know. "Just get her back."

Only his clenched jaw could be seen under the cowl, as he nodded tensely before he left to the Batmobile.

Barbara felt comfortable behind the computer, as both Tim and Alfred kept her company. "You're awfully quiet, Alfred. What do you think?"

The older man exhaled a long breath. "I believe Miss Rhodes is a very capable woman, yet this occurrence has me worried."

"Me too," Barbara replied nervously and took in a few deep breaths to steady her heartbeat. Her head went over to little Tim who was nervously biting his lower lip, his gaze firmly set on the computer display.

"Hey, Tim, you okay?"

His wide brown eyes went to her as he shrugged uncertainly. "I don't know. I like her. I don't want Ellie in danger."

Barbara bit her lip to suppress her tears from surfacing. This was by far the most Tim ever said to any of them. Sometimes it was hard to at least get one word out of him. "We'll find her, Tim," she said, shortly touching his hand in comfort, knowing he did not like people hugging, or touching him.

She gazed at Alfred in wonder, whose shining eyes were looking back at her with a smile.

Barbara cleared her throat and went back to the computer screen, trying to specify the location of where the last call came from.

"What do you have so far, Oracle?" The deep, growly voice could be heard through the comm.

A strained smile was displayed on Barbara's face. "I'm already on it."

It felt like riding a bike, getting back into the game. A thrill went through her veins as she tried to save her friend. She never would have thought that something like this would happen to Ellie. How naïve all of them had been.

It did not take longer than a few seconds when the added information swept over the screen, instantly making her heart stop in fright. She could feel her palms sweat and her throat convulse with anxiety. "Oh my God." She was sure where Ellie now was, both the location of the call and her own cellphone, being the same.

"What is it?" Alfred asked, his body leaning forward. Tim gulped nervously.

Barbara called out to Bruce, "Where are you?"

"Currently crossing the bridge. Do you have a location?"

Her voice quivered as she relayed the information, "Batman? She's in Arkham." Her certain statement made Bruce gaze right at her through the camera of the Batmobile. She could only hear him accelerating as he moved faster to the asylum.

* * *

That is what she hated the most about being on desk duty, not being able to help in the field and having to overcome her worries, while she had to worry like a mother hen when she did not know what was happening. This was one of those times. Barbara could only listen to the comms with Alfred and Tim, the anxiety and suspense almost killing her.

"Status update?" Barbara asked, knowing that Dick was probably the only one who would fill the silence, unlike the other taciturn Wayne family members.

"We're coming from the South entrance. Tell us where she is, Oracle," Bruce's authoritative voice said from the speakers.

Barbara called up from the asylum every camera angle and blueprints and saw that her phone was emitting a signal from below the building. "She has to be in the basement, right next to the boiler room. I'll send you the data." The tech whiz transmitted all the details to the display on his wrist and hoped that they would get there in time.

"Got it," came his terse reply.

For a while there was silence filling the air, making her go back to old habits, by biting her nails. Barbara jumped in her seat when she heard the loud creaking of a metal door. At first, she heard nothing, but then...

Bruce inhaled deeply and growled.

"What is it?" Barbara called out.

Her heartbeat didn't quiet down even when she heard Dick's voice say, "Son of a bitch."

The redhead didn't expect much from Damian, but his disapproving sound took her by surprise.

Dick chose to fill the rest in by muttering, "Fear toxin. Ellie had been under the influence of it, Oracle. She's strapped on a table."

Her throat tightened when she heard all her worst fears coming true. Her eyes only welled up further when she felt Alfred's hand settling on her shoulder in comfort. "Just get her out of there," she stated with a raspy voice.

Barbara could hear Bruce's automated voice speak to Ellie in hushed tones, "It's okay. We're trying to help."

Ellie's scratchy voice anxiously called out, "No, don't touch me. Get away from me! Leave me alone. No more, please." That last part she almost said in a whimper, wearily.

Barbara imagined Bruce was trying to set her free, even enduring her hits against his chest without complaints. "We need to sedate her," he admitted with a pained groan.

Damian replied darkly, "Hasn't she been under the influence of enough drugs already?"

Who would have thought that the annoying little shit could say something nice and reasonable?

Bruce elaborated further, "We need to get her to the Batcave. Only there we have all the means to treat her. So, Robin, would you please do what I say for once?"

* * *

Barbara thought it sounded weird, but … she was glad that Ellie was not conscious when Bruce, who was still in his gear but had dropped his cowl, laid her out on the operating table. She couldn't imagine what it felt like to experience these manipulations of utter terror and fear.

"Alfred, I need your help," Bruce said to him quietly, his face contorted with despair and hopelessness. Barbara couldn't remember the last time she saw this expression on his face.

"Right away, Sir," he said, turning away from her and carefully opening Ellie's eyelids to shine a light there. Barbara slowly gave Tim her hand, who was staring at her seemingly lifeless body with shock and quivering lips. The dark-haired boy slightly put pressure on her palm, taking comfort from it.

She whispered into his ear, "She's going to be fine, alright? Alfred will take care of it. And he always did take care of Bruce, didn't he?"

Tim only nodded, his gaze never wavering.

"Her pupils are dilated. I need to take a sample of her blood and send it to Fox, just to be on the safe side," Alfred said, handling what he did best. He put his ear against her chest and frowned. "Her breathing is very fast. Hand me a syringe with Atropine, would you?"

Bruce and Alfred were working like a well-oiled machine, as he handed his butler the active agent. Ellie's breathing seemed to stabilize, her chest moving slowly and normal. Alfred cleaned his hands in a rubbing motion against a cleaning rag, closing his eyes wearily.

"Alfred, could you prepare the spare bedroom?"

Barbara looked up in surprise at Bruce, she expected him to want her in his own bedroom, rather than a guest chamber. Alfred mirrored her expression, as he frowned in confusion.

"I want her comfortable here." Bruce gazed sadly at Ellie, his gloved hand hovering over her unmarred cheek. "She needs to rest," he said and with these words he turned away, taking off his suit.

"Of course, Master Bruce." Alfred nodded and made his way upstairs.

Barbara inhaled deeply, going with Tim over to Ellie, who was sleeping soundly. She seemed uninjured, yet she was sure that her friend was hurt psychologically. And here everything had been going right in their lives so far. "God, I'm so sorry this had happened to you."

* * *

**Please be Hufflepuffs. Please tell me you guys are still alive.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The feels. Comfort.**

**Ellie finds a safe haven and solace during strained times.**

**Let me know if you see any logic mistakes. I had to do some minor changes.**

_'Cause nobody seems to ask about me anymore_

_And nobody seems to care 'bout anything I think_

_And nobody seems to recognize me in the crowd_

_In the background screamin', "everybody, look at me"_

**_-Angel on Fire by Halsey-_**

* * *

"_There's nothing to be afraid of. Only fear itself."_

"_This won't hurt … well, maybe once the fear toxin kicks in."_

"_Tell me, what are _you _afraid of?"_

Ellie opened her eyes with a gasp, her hand went to her chest, feeling her heart beat like a relentless drum. Her hands were shaking as the memories of the last nights started to come back. How Strange and Crane abducted her and ... did things to her mind. How she had lost track of time and...

She anxiously looked around, not yet able to trust that she was no longer in the basement. It was still dark outside. Her surroundings seemed familiar for some reason, like she had been here before. How did she even get here?

A barely heard knock accelerated her heartbeat, making her sit up straight. Her fingers clutched the linen of the bed, like the cotton sheets could somehow protect her.

Bruce's head slipped through the small gap, gazing onto her in worry. "You alright?" He asked quietly, almost as if he was trying not to make her uncomfortable in any way.

Tears sprang into her eyes and the corners of her mouth lifted upwards in relief. "You're here," Ellie said in surprise, her voice strained and thick from her emotions.

He instantly closed the door and moved with quick steps towards her bed. His arms enveloped her still weak body, his warm strength giving her comfort. Yet she still tensed up when he touched her. Her throat closed up again, it was ridiculous how emotional she was.

"I don't understand." She shook her head, hoping and needing him to fill in the blanks.

Bruce loosened the embrace and sat on the bed next to her feet. It almost felt like he needed to be close to her. His gaze turned speculative as he asked her, "What was the last thing you remember?"

Ellie pulled in a deep breath. This feeling of ants crawling underneath her skin recurring and not wanting to say aloud what had occurred. She looked downwards at her hands nervously clenching and unclenching. "It's still somewhat of a blur." She breathed through her nose as soon as the white lie went out of her mouth. Ellie wasn't sure if she was ready yet to tell everything what went down. She slowly looked up in confusion. "How did I get here?"

Bruce ground his teeth, her statement must have angered him. "You … Batman brought you here."

The name of the caped crusader made her tense. "He brought me here?"

"You were pretty shaken up."

Her gaze wandered into nothingness, her mind felt empty somehow. Ellie only knew the basics of what happened, yet for some reason she was anxious and filled with terror. Like her confrontation with the psycho doctors was buried in the back of her head.

Bruce's voice snapped her out of her morose thoughts, "I want you to know, I put you on leave for a week, you can stay here and rest."

His hospitality made her unsure. "No, it's okay. I can stay at my place."

"Please." His pleading expression made her stop talking. Bruce seemed really shaken himself by this event. "I need to know you're safe. I can at least take care of you here."

Ellie internally groaned. His puppy eyes could sometimes be total overkill. "Okay, fine." She nodded weakly, she suddenly felt so tired.

Bruce seemed relieved when he stood up, putting his hand on her shoulder. She hugged herself, the feeling of intimate touch made her uncomfortable. But this was Bruce! She wouldn't have thought to be ever feeling uneasy around him.

He took notice of her sudden tensing up and exhaled a heavy breath, letting go of her. "You should rest a bit. I'll see you later again. I will try to leave the company earlier."

His confessed words made her feel warm in the stomach. "Oh, you don't have to."

"It's my company." He smirked at her, before leaving her altogether.

* * *

_Bruce POV_

There was something wrong, Bruce thought. Ellie was probably not comfortable yet with people touching her. He clenched his hands into fists, as he was riding the elevator down into the cave. He had promised himself to never be feeling so helpless again, like he did that night with Jason...

He shook his head and rubbed his closed eyelids with a sigh, trying to rid these thoughts from his head. His gaze met Barbara's, who was sitting at the Bat computer, working her magic. Alfred was standing by the Batmobile, perusing the gear, but neglected that activity when he saw him enter.

She looked at him in worry, her fingers stilling against the keyboard. She must be very tired with the way she was rubbing her eyes behind her glasses. "How is she?"

Bruce sighed heavily, licking his lips nervously. _How to say this?_ "She's … tense and scared."

Alfred interjected, "Who wouldn't be? She encountered one of the most dangerous people in Gotham and lived to tell the tale. It's a wonder her mind isn't going crazy. Judging if it's really just Crane or whoever he was working with."

Bruce's features tensed at his words. "That's what I'm worried about. I need to know who it was, what they did to her and why."

"What did she say?" Barbara asked hesitatingly.

His gaze wandered around, his imagination was running wild at what these two criminals had done to her the last two days. "She doesn't remember much. As far as she told me. I believe she will tell me when she's ready."

Barbara's expression turned hopeful, albeit wary. "Well, maybe that's a good thing? I mean, … we got lucky so far. It could have been so much worse. Normally, these kinds of things tend to have repercussions."

"I guess we'll see," Bruce told, his face darkening at the possibilities.

* * *

"_It is alright if you want this to end. I mean, why not just give up? Why are you protecting someone who doesn't give a damn?" The menacing soft voice said above her._

"_I don't …" Every time she spoke, she panted._ _"I don't know anything. I don't know who he is. I don't even know _him_!"_

_Crane sighed. "This is useless. Well, maybe we need to increase the dose."_

"_Please." A sharp pain could be sensed at her neck. She felt numb, yet sensitive from all the toxin filling her body. God, she was so tired. Ellie couldn't move her neck from her sore muscles, everything hurt._

_The face changed. The smile on his face only filled her with a wave of terror, her body felt paralyzed by it. These two didn't even have to restrain her anymore, she felt already to numb and afraid to even move an inch._

"_Perhaps you do tell the truth. Excuse my partner, he's impatient and aggravated. Our pesky nuisance managed to send one of our leading scientists from tomorrow straight to prison." Strange exhaled a tired breath. "Even if you don't know anything," That smile again. "you can still prove to be worthy of my time."_

_"I swear, I don't know-"_

_The scenery changed. She was kneeling on the ground, her nightshirt reaching her knees. Blood was covering her hands, as her little hands pressed against the ribs of her father. His eyes looked right at her, somehow proud._

_Her mother dropped the gun, she had shot him with and dropped as well. Their home was swarming with cops. Her mother went to Arkham, while her father went to prison for being a hacker._

_Two days later she killed herself._

_Another memory._

"_I don't recognize you anymore, Max! You've been lying to me all this time. I thought you'd never abandon your moral compass in this world."_

"_Well, things change. Sometimes you must do things that are necessary, knowing that no one else will."_

_Another face appeared._

"_Bruce?"_

_A suitcase was lying next to his feet, his face showing no emotions._

"_I can't do this anymore, Ellie. I thought I could, but … it's too much."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I can't be me and be with you at the same time. People are depending on me, they need me."_

"_Are you leaving me?"_

"_We both knew this was only a matter of time."_

Hot sweat was sticking to her body as she awakened again. She pushed the sheet that was sticking to her form, to the edge of the bed. Panting, she tried to stop her racing heart and her clenching hands from shaking. Ellie licked her lips and looked around, discovering that it was already around 11 am.

While she was dreaming, her mind had been trying to fill in the blanks, she so desperately yearned for. Her fingers grasped her head, leaning forward, as tears sprang into her eyes. She was starting to remember what these sickos did to her mind. How they played with her emotions, her fears. Twisted her thoughts, so that she was confusing dreams with reality. Well, as she was lying there on the stretcher, the toxin playing tricks on her, she felt confused as to why she remembered the events of when she became an orphan and when she encountered the true nature of her ex.

It was peculiar how she could interpret the meaning behind the hallucination of Bruce. Her fear of abandonment.

Anger filled her body. _What did they want with her? Why did they choose her?_

Her heart began to pound in her chest, her thoughts were running wild. Ellie didn't know many people who were experimenting with toxins. The Joker came to mind, but these two didn't seem to be working with a lunatic mastermind. Something else came to mind, how Crane was so keen on finding out all her fears.

Ellie gasped. _Scarecrow._

"May I come in?" The hopeful voice of Barbara spoke through the door, knocking, and managed to thankfully disrupt her mind from wandering.

Ellie cleared her throat. She looked down, noticing for the first time that she was only wearing a white shirt and thin pajama bottoms. Either Alfred or Bruce must have changed her clothes, while she was asleep. She was unsure whether to be grateful or embarrassed about it.

"Yeah, come in."

The familiar vibrant color of her friend's hair instantly sent comfort through her bones and a smile showed on her face. She knew they called just … _oh my God, how many days was she in control of the Scarecrow and Strange?_

Barbara seemed unsure, not knowing how to start the conversation. "I was wondering, are you hungry?"

Ellie didn't even think about that. "No, not yet. Maybe later."

"Okay." She nodded vigorously. "Just say the word. Alfred can cook a mean lasagna, let me tell you."

Her features twisted at the memory of how long it had been since she ate something. "I'll think about it. Besides, I don't think I could eat anything right now."

"Okay," she said again, sending her furtive glances.

"How long … was I gone?" Ellie looked down, not yet ready to see Barbara's reaction.

The redhead cleared her throat. "Uh, two days. We were all so worried. I swear, your boyfriend was going crazy."

She didn't know what to say to that, the hallucination of him coming to mind. Not to mention, she didn't know what to feel regarding her usage of the word. "Yeah, well, he's not – I don't know. And I guess, being abducted by Scarecrow doesn't happen every day."

Barbara's head whipped in her direction in shock, finally going near her. "Wait, what? You saw Scarecrow? You remember what happened to you?"

Ellie leaned back, her body seeming to react to closeness. _God, what was wrong with her? First Bruce, and now Barbara?! This was Babs for crying out loud!_

"Bits and pieces." Yet for some reason, she didn't want to say more. She felt afraid for her friend … and distrusting. It was frustrating, how her brain kept pulling her in all kinds of directions.

Barbara appeared hesitant as she bit her lip. Maybe she expected her to reveal more to her. "Well, just … take your time. It will come back to you. I just want you to know, I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay." Ellie nodded with a strained smile, feeling all alone when she left the room again.

* * *

Around noon, she felt thankful for Alfred's thoughtfulness, when he brought her something light for her stomach.

"Oh, soup," Ellie noticed with a small smile, touched by his actions.

"Do no strain yourself, Miss Ellie. In a few days you'll be able to enjoy every Italian dish I can throw together."

She chuckled. A dull pain throbbed against her head, making her rub the spot in discomfort.

"Everything alright, dear?" Alfred frowned, his worry clear on his face, as he stilled.

"Yes, just … I didn't even know I was hurt physically." She exhaled, the pain dissipated slowly. "I'm alright now." She sent him a smile, to prevent another gray hair to grow on his head.

Alfred nodded, the wrinkles on his forehead still present, as he gave her the bowl. "If you say so. I reckon, you'll be able to move in a few hours. Please do refrain from doing any exerting tasks." The older man sent her an admonishing glare over his glasses. _Damn, that guy could be strict sometimes. _She imagined a younger Alfred raising and scolding Bruce in equal measures.

"Yes, Sir." She saluted him playfully and was rewarded with a sigh leaving his lips.

* * *

Around the afternoon she was trying to find her bra, so she could finally move her legs a bit. After a while it got tedious just lying around, not able to do anything. She could see her undergarment right under the bed, knowing it was probably Bruce who changed her clothes. Alfred was damn meticulous, she took him for someone who would fold her clothes neatly on a chair.

Ellie exhaled. _Who would have thought she'd actually need help reaching a bra?_

Clear three knocks interrupted her bra collecting times, making her sit up in bed with a sigh. "Yes?"

For a second, she was rendered speechless at seeing this person standing there. Ellie was debating putting on her glasses, just to make sure.

"Damian?"

He cleared his throat several times, looking away.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, feeling like he needed a bit of help, seeing as he didn't know what to say. Not the same as Barbara, who was just unsure of the situation. While Damian just in general had no idea how to be civil and how to talk to people.

Clearing his throat again, he didn't look at her as he quietly murmured, "I'm sorry you were harmed." His hands were hidden behind his back, she could imagine he was rubbing his hands nervously and maybe in discomfort as well. It took her by surprise that he was apologizing to her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Damian," Ellie said carefully, her voice just as quiet and soft as his.

For some reason, she felt like she was reaching a ceasefire with Damian Wayne. _Who knew how long this would last?_

The little boy was slowly moving his hands behind his back, showing a plate with … cookies. _Huh._

Damian wasn't looking directly at her as he said, "I heard cookies made people feel better."

Tears were gathering in her eyes. For the first time that day, Ellie was showing a real smile. Small, but not less true. "They do. Thank you, Damian."

He gazed at her in surprise, his expression changing to one of embarrassment, as he quickly dropped the plate on the edge of her bed, before rushing out of the room.

Ellie was still smiling as she took a bite from her self-made cookie.

* * *

_She was dreaming again. _Her fingers clenched the sheets, her knuckles turning white. _Not again, please._

_Damian was looking at her, his stare hateful and full of resentment. It pained her to see him look at her like that._

"_I hate you. You think I could actually love you? You are not my mother, nor will you ever be my mother."_

A tear streamed down her face, her features twisted in agony.

_His screaming voice was piercing her eardrums. "Did you really think my father could ever love you? He doesn't. You're merely an obstacle to seeing my parents back together again. I should just put you out of your misery myself!" A knife was glinting in his hand, paralyzing her._

Ellie was breathing erratically, her muscles strained from exertion. Light footsteps were nearing her bed, watching her. Gazing at her pain-stricken face in worry. Quiet feet went around her bed again, so that someone could crawl onto the free side of her bed.

She twisted around in her sleep, her hand unclenching several inches next to her. Ellie didn't even notice Tim's small hand lying next to hers, his small frame giving her comfort without touching her.

* * *

**Reveal your minds, loves. Oh God, even re-reading this chapter made me feel sentimental and teary-eyed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**"Nothing's painless in life."**

**Ellie doesn't know who to trust. But she knows that she doesn't want to endanger the people she loves.**

_And all the kids cried out,_

_"Please stop, you're scaring me."_

_I can't help this awful energy_

_Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_

**_-Control by Halsey-_**

* * *

As soon as the morning came, Ellie decided to move her feet a bit, remembering how sleepy she felt yesterday. Her head was still aching though when she moved her head to pick up her bra, but in the end, nothing was painless in life. She chose to stay in her night clothes, aware that she didn't have anything to change into.

It was quiet as she stepped outside of her room, wondering if the kids already went to school. Yet it was still early that she might run into Bruce.

She met the one constant in the kitchen. "Alfred," she greeted him with a smile.

He turned around, his hands currently cleaning a cup, before he put it on the counter in front of her. "Good morning, Miss Ellie. How was your sleep?"

His words brought her back to the bad dreams and memories she was having, making her pause. "I, uh, restless, I would say," she truthfully offered. Ellie wasn't sure if she was ready yet to talk about what happened. She tried to change the subject, "Can I get a cup of tea?"

Alfred glanced furtively at her before he abided to her wishes. "Black, with sugar and milk?"

Ellie chuckled. "You know it."

She took a seat at a bar stool by the kitchen island, awaiting her steaming cup. Footsteps were sounding behind her, making her turn her head to see Bruce in his business get-up, a gray suit with his shining black shoes. He still hadn't shaved, his delicious stubble sending shivers down her spine.

_What was wrong with her? _Ellie reminded herself that so far, she could not get physically close to him without tensing up like a statue.

"Morning," she said, her body turning fully to him.

He was glancing carefully at her, his body language hesitant as he paused in front of her. Their bodies separating just a small distance from each other. "Good morning, Ellie." She was considerably smaller than him and had to look up at him, unsure of herself. She didn't really show a cordial version of herself, while she was being all distant to him – not only emotionally but also physically.

He halted a bit as he leaned forward, her tensing up and betraying her body. She could kick herself for her actions. Yet then he decided to give her a soft kiss to her forehead. Ellie exhaled, his sweet gesture making her come undone. She gazed at him in surprise, his small smile urging her features to soften at his gentle ways.

Bruce took a seat next to her, joining her as she blew on her tea in the meantime. Ellie took notice of Alfred leaving them as they enjoyed their breakfast, appreciating his thoughtfulness.

Bruce glanced at the clothes she was wearing, urging her to explain before he could speak, "I don't have any other clothes with me. I just..." she hesitated, "I don't want to wear my clothing from that day." Ellie felt shy and her mention of the elephant in the room, did nothing but create an awkward tension.

Bruce hesitated before offering, "You can have some of mine."

Ellie gazed at him, imagining his too big clothes on her small body. She still revealed a small smile in thanks. "Okay."

He cleared his throat, seeming to prepare himself to say something important. Her body already straightened at the possibilities. "Look, I … think we need to talk. About what happened."

"I know, I just..." Her mouth was forming a straight line, her heart was beginning to pound in her chest like it was awaiting something horrible to happen.

"I don't want to pressure you. I just want you to know that I'm here if you're ready."

Ellie glanced at him anxiously, unsure if he really meant it. "Okay," she only said, the smiling face of Strange and the focus in Crane's ice-blue eyes came to mind, forcing her to look for a change of topic.

"I..." Ellie cleared her throat, remembering something else. "I need to go back to my tech firm today, I need to check on something." She was looking down at the swirling brown hues of her tea, not looking up at him, as he pondered her suggestion.

Bruce exhaled a heavy breath. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, not being able to say the words out loud. Just thinking of stepping outside made her fingers shake and her head throb, at the possible dangers that were lurking outside. Yet she knew she had to do this.

_There was no time like the present._

"How about if Alfred takes you there?"

She was contemplating his proposal, knowing that she felt like a wuss for not wanting to go out alone now.

"He just … I am not saying he must go inside. Just drive you." Bruce hesitated before saying his fears out loud, "I'm not comfortable letting you outside all alone. Please, do this for me."

Ellie gazed at the worried and broken expression in his smoldering eyes, and she knew she wouldn't be able to say no to him. Not to mention he was speaking his mind and echoing her own anxieties in the process.

She nodded in agreement. "Alright. That sounds good."

Bruce only offered a relieved smile.

* * *

Ellie was sitting at the backseat while Alfred was steering her to her requested location, his caring eyes looking at her through the rear-view mirror. "Do not fault Master Wayne for wanting to keep you safe, Miss Ellie. He truly cares about you."

Her gaze wandered, knowing that Alfred was telling the truth when it came to Bruce. He had to know his protege after countless years of looking after him.

"I know." She nodded, looking outside the window in contemplation, darkness covering them whole in the evening.

"There we are." Alfred parked the car at the curb, turning his head to glance at her in anticipation.

"Okay." She bobbed her head and took a few cleansing breaths to prepare herself. The last time she was in there was right before she had gotten abducted.

"I'll be right outside, waiting for you," Alfred reminded her softly, his caring words softening her.

She hummed. "This shouldn't take long," she promised him. Deciding to jump into the cold-water head on, Ellie got out of the car. The sound of a closing door echoing in the silence of the night. Unlocking the door to the company, her feet led her inside the dark space which was littering with computers on their desks. Ellie inhaled several times. "Let's just get this over with," she muttered to herself.

The brunette hurried towards her computer, turning it on. She felt comfort in the blue glint of her screen, lighting up the darkness.

"Working so late?" A modulated voice said from the corner.

"Oh my God!" Ellie cried out, her hand pressing against her chest in shock, as she jumped back. She could finally speak when her heart was quieting down. "Are you always lurking in the shadows, trying to frighten every unsuspecting woman?"

The small repenting smirk could be seen under the black cowl, the massive figure of Batman slowly stepping forward. The moonlight shining through the windows cast him into an almost ethereal glow. It felt like ages since she had last seen him, while she was attacked by … Strange's goons.

A flashing idea crossed her mind. Now it was clear why Crane and Strange lured her in. But it didn't make sense why they would choose her, based on a one-time occurrence.

The caped crusader snorted. "Only the criminals. You made yourself guilty of a crime since the last time?"

Ellie could have sworn he was raising a challenging eyebrow underneath the mask. She crossed her arm in front of her chest, unsure of his motive. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. You looked worse for wear a few days ago."

Ellie gulped, tilting her head. "Didn't take Batman interested in after care."

She felt admonished by his beat of silence and shook her head in answer. "I'm fine." Her voice cracked, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Batman paused, his mouth forming a straight line. "Now the truth, please."

Ellie's heart started racing again in his presence, his words pulling her back to the moment as both crazy doctors were interrogating her about the identity of the Batman.

"_You know, you can tell us."_

"_You seem to be an important element, if the fluttering Bat keeps saving you."_

"_Tell me who he is."_

Ellie shrugged, licking her lips nervously, and noticing how his ever so observant eye went to the wet spot. "I'm better," she said weakly.

"I want to know what happened," he growled, sending shivers down her spine. If he was treating her like a witness, she didn't want to imagine what it was like being interrogated by him as a criminal. He stepped forward.

Ellie blinked, trying to fight off the feeling of ants crawling underneath her skin. "They," she swallowed, trying to ignore her dry throat in the process, "the Scarecrow and Strange kidnapped me."

His head whipped in her direction at the revelation, surprise shining on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Strange introduced himself." Ellie snorted. "Like they always do," she muttered, villains always having to be all pompous. "I didn't see Crane put on his mask, but … there are not many villains out there playing around with toxins."

She noticed the twitching of Batman's lips. "What did they want?"

Ellie hugged her middle, not looking at him. "It wasn't even about me. They wanted me because of you." She continued at the look of shock crossing over his face again, "The psycho doctors just wanted to know your real identity." She shrugged, feeling like it was her own fault to begin with that she had been abducted. "I mean, I know it doesn't make sense. We just met like two times and I don't even know your real identity." She hastily elaborated when he gazed furtively to her, "Not that I want to."

Batman sighed, his eyes looking contemplatively to the ground. "You weren't supposed to get hurt," he whispered, pain lacing his voice.

Ellie shrugged, appreciating his words. "It's okay. Although maybe it shouldn't surprise me that they thought I meant something to you. They still should have done their research better." For some reason he was gazing at her meaningfully, like somehow her words were ringing true.

"I promise you, I'll keep you safe," he said, his deep voice ghosting over her, knowing he would not throw out these words without meaning them.

Ellie shook her head in bewilderment. "Still can't believe that I'm turning into a damsel in distress in this scenario."

His lips twisted into a small smile. "Everyone needs some help once in a while."

"I'm just … afraid this isn't the end yet. Somehow I feel like it was just the beginning."

* * *

**Come to me with your thoughts.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Just some well-needed comfort for Ellie.**

**And a surprise at the end.**

**Only a few more chapters. Hang tight.**

_I'm tryin' not to let it show, that I don't wanna let this go._

_Is there somewhere you can meet me?_

_'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings._

_And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing._

**_-Is There Somewhere? by Halsey-_**

* * *

_Bruce POV_

"Still awake, Bruce? I would have thought you'd be taking a break by now," Dick said behind him. Bruce was currently leaning back in his chair, letting the computer do most of the work.

As much as he wanted to sleep next to Ellie in his room, her affirmations about Scarecrow and Strange weren't really that comforting. Not to mention that even Ellie was getting the feeling that they were merely getting started. Bruce would try his damned hardest to make sure she wouldn't have to worry and live in fear from now on. If anything, he wanted to soothe her fears and make sure such a horrendous event would never happen again.

Dick continued, "Or maybe that's just what I would do."

Bruce was too immersed to even reply with a witty comeback, making his oldest son suspicious, if his nervous air was anything to go by. "What's going on, Bruce?"

Bruce inhaled a few breaths, his fingers going over the keyboard. "Ellie confirmed it was indeed Scarecrow who attacked her," he reiterated with a bland voice.

Dick paused. "But … that's a good thing, right? I mean, we already had our assumptions that it was him, judging by her initial reaction."

"And also, Hugo Strange."

The ensuing silence was deafening. "Oh shit. That changes things." Dick stood next to him, gazing at the screen which he was also transfixed on. "Any word from Fox yet?"

Bruce sighed, remembering the conversation he had with his trusted R&D leader over the phone.

"_I have to tell you, Bruce, the sample you sent me, was a light dose of fear toxin. It is yet still a wonder that she didn't lose her mind due to the stress and anxiety. Do let me know if the condition of your friend gets worse."_

Bruce could feel Dick's stare at his head in surprise. "Well, that's good news, I guess. It could be so much worse."

He stared at the dark-haired man next to him without humor in his eyes. "I admire your enthusiasm."

"It's what I'm here for. So, you're trying to find them?" He continued, knowing Bruce would probably keep sitting there for another few hours. "How about this, you hit the sack for a while? Trust me, you could need it."

Bruce rolled his eyes at Dick's usual attempt of being a smartass. "Fine."

* * *

_~The next morning~_

"I'm telling you, I'm fine now, okay. Not the first time I've been attacked in Gotham," Ellie reminded her friend, who she called on the phone.

Alyssa instantly replied, "It's actually the first time where two super villains had you in their grasp. So yeah, this is definitely not normal."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "True, but … I'm better now. Just some bruises and a mind fuck, so ..."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Okay, if you say so. Still can't believe you just called me now. This had been, what, 5 days ago?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for being tired and filled with anxiety. When did you again call me after being attacked by these guys and getting a minor concussion, right before you could sex up your hot Khal?"

Alyssa groaned at the reminder. "Oh, too soon. I could have had wild _Thank-you-for-saving-me _sex. And I called you right after. I mean, not the sex, but after Arthur made me breakfast. But all is forgiven."

She had to smile at their banter, feeling so much like herself now. "God, I needed that."

"Yep, same here. Arthur just had a fight with some locals in the bar for coming onto me. What a caveman," Alyssa sighed.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "Oh please, you love his grunts when he's all raving with jealousy. By the way, how's the make-up sex?"

The moan reaching her ears was now downright obscene, making her pull her phone for a few seconds away, just to be on the safe side.

"Pure heaven. And so sinful, believe me."

Ellie could only chuckle in response.

* * *

As she went down the stairs, her ears could detect a commotion in the kitchen, invoking her curiosity. Her feet led her around the corner, just when she heard the voices of Bruce and Alfred arguing about something.

"Sir, please, I know what I'm doing," Alfred's slightly annoyed tone of voice said, making her chuckle.

"I just think we should pick more of the-"

Their heads turned right when it was getting interesting. She confronted them with her lips pressed together and her eyebrows raised with mirth. "What do we have here?" Ellie took notice of Alfred hiding something behind his back, and Bruce stepping in front of his butler. Like it was her, who was the danger to them both. Just the image evoked a giggle again.

Both looked at her in surprise. Bruce stepped forward, while scratching the back of his head in contemplation. "I was trying to surprise you."

With shining eyes, she tried to look around Bruce to catch a glimpse of Alfred, but no such luck with his tall and broad frame. Not to mention, he moved every time she did. "With what?" Ellie could no longer endure the suspense.

"Alfred thought," Bruce sent the older man a playful glare, "it'd be nice for us to have a picnic."

She was truly rendered speechless, not remembering the last time she had a picnic. Maybe in elementary school? She gazed at him in wonder, her eyes wide open.

"I mean, only if you want to of course."

Ellie had to gather her wits for a second, not having expected this proposal in the least. "Yeah, of course. Why not?"

Her words cast a real smile on his face, and not just the usual smirk he was featuring. _Not that she didn't like this smirk, she did, it was just really distracting and arousing._

Before they knew it, Bruce had the basket stowed away in the trunk of his Aston, as they drove down the path, shadowed by large trees around them.

"I know a spot a bit farther down the manor, which I want to show you." Bruce gazed at her momentarily, before his eyes went back on the road.

Ellie smiled at the possibility of him revealing more of himself. It didn't take long and soon they reached a lake, isolated from the city and surrounded by green-leafed trees enveloping it. It was a beautiful sight. She felt calm, breathing in the fresh and cold air. At the slightest shiver of her, Bruce said, "Here, let me," and dropped his leather jacket onto her shoulders.

Ellie breathed in the crisp and woodsy scent of his clothing, smiling at him. "Thank you."

The dark-haired man merely nodded with a small smile ghosting his features.

Bruce carried the basket and a blanket, which she didn't think of at first, and laid it all out on the dewy ground. "Wow, you guys really surpassed yourself. I see pastrami sandwiches, fruit and fries?" She waved the Big Belly Burger paper bag around, enjoying the familiar smell of grease and salt immensely.

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head and letting his hair flutter in the soft breeze. "The last one was my idea actually."

She snorted. "I figured." She gave him the sandwich and they both bit heartily into the delicious bread filled with pastrami, cheese, and cucumber. "So, tell me, what's the special occasion?"

Bruce threw her a furtive glance. "Can't a guy just want to do something nice?"

"No," she instantly, knowing how rare it was for men to do something for someone else, instead of themselves. "But I guess you're not just any guy, hmm?"

His mouth twitched with humor. "Listen, I made this because I thought this was a good opportunity to talk."

Ellie instantly was ready to bolt or jump into the freezing water of the lake. And here she thought they had already talked about that. _Well, not really._

"I know." Bruce raised his hands in surrender. "I don't want you to specifically talk about what was done to you. I just … want to know how you feel." He paused, gazing at her hands and arms with pained regret. "I can feel your distance, Ellie," Bruce said quietly, as to not let them be heard through the quiet nature. "Talk to me."

Ellie could feel his pain and how much he wanted her to share herself with him, so he could lift the burden with her. She took a deep breath, grateful to be inhaling fresh air for this. "I couldn't sleep for days. I'm trying, but … I can't forget their faces. Or more like the face of this one person. Sometimes they're memories and other times it makes me wonder if I'm losing my mind." She was grateful that Bruce was letting her speak and not swearing meaningless platitudes. Ellie exhaled. "It's not like I don't ask myself what is wrong with me, not being able to hug anyone back. I want to, it's just that I tense up from sudden moves."

She was hoping this was a satisfying answer because she had no idea how else to say it. Ellie knew she barely scratched the surface and how much the Psycho Doctors fucked with her mind, she just hoped that Bruce wouldn't give up on her now.

She didn't know what to make of the silence, feeling unsure of his reaction.

"There is nothing wrong with you," Bruce finally said, making her release the breath she had been holding. She still didn't agree with him though.

"I beg to differ." She smiled tensely, her features twisted with bitterness.

"Well, whatever they tried, they didn't break you," he reminded her, his unwavering support and optimism let her heart soar.

Ellie gazed at him disbelievingly. "God, you're like one of a kind. No one really sees you as this multifaceted person."

"Don't tell Alfred." They chuckled. "There is something we used to do with Tim, when he didn't like being touched." She glanced at him curiously, not having noticed this before. "I mean, we still do it because we want to make him feel comfortable." Bruce laid his hand down next to hers, his palm facing upwards. "We would let our hand get close to his, so he would know that it was his choice what he wanted to know and so he wouldn't jump back in fright." Bruce's pain-filled gaze wandered far away, making her heart ache for the small boy who didn't show his affections, or couldn't.

"He still doesn't like to be hugged, but … he does take our hand if he needs to."

The little story made her smile and her hope flourish. She noticed his hand remaining next to hers, letting her know that she could make the choice, and no one else. Ellie inhaled a cleansing breath, before she interlaced hers with his with a pounding heart.

* * *

When they got back to the Manor it was already about to get dark. Bruce and her managed to talk, eat and for the rest of the time just laid down for relaxed moments. Before they knew it, hours had gone by. Hard to believe that Bruce had managed to be with her without wanting to check up on his company. Sometimes it felt like, he expected something bad to happen if he wasn't working.

They just reached the inside of his home and were crossing the foyer, when they came across the dining room, right next to the living-room. Their hands were still interlaced and his jacket was draped over her shoulders. Their subdued chuckling immediately stopped when they saw every Wayne member, including Barbara, gather around the large table, steaming food wide spread on the wooden surface.

Ellie opened her mouth in shock, two surprises in one day. Who would have thought?

Dick's usual smiling face greeted them. "I thought, _we_ thought, it'd be nice to have dinner together."

* * *

**Please speak to me, my folks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A quiet and sweet evening with the Batfamily.**

**Who doesn't love Tim? No, seriously, who doesn't? *cracks knuckles***

**We're getting closer to the end! *noooooooooooooo***

_Let's cause a little trouble._

_Oh, you make me feel so weak._

_I bet you kiss your knuckles._

_Right before they touch my cheek._

**_-Trouble by Halsey-_**

* * *

It didn't take long until Ellie could collect herself and got nearer to the table, inspecting the steamed broccoli and cauliflower, coupled with Alfred's infamous lasagna and raspberry creme for dessert. Wow, they really outdid themselves, trying to create all of this.

Ellie felt speechless, as she gazed at Alfred, the man responsible if it was her guess, in surprise. "I heard good things about your lasagna." She sent a small playful smile in Barbara's direction, who displayed a full-blown one in return.

Alfred shortly looked to the ground bashfully, before stating confidently, "Trust me on this, when I say, you haven't truly lived until you have tasted my lasagna."

Ellie sent him a close-lipped smile. "Challenge accepted." She slowly could feel Bruce's presence at her back, before his hand was close to her back, making her tense a bit, but she relaxed as soon as she noticed he was just leading her to the round table. Ellie lightly smiled to herself and saw Tim get closer, his footsteps slow and unsure.

She had to strain her ears a bit due to his whispered voice, but that didn't lessen his sweet words. "Can I sit next to you?"

Her features softened, touched by his demure manner and his wish wanting to be near her. "Of course, Tim."

Needless to say, food was amazing. The company … was even better. Dick kept trying to make jokes at the table, to which Barbara alternated between rolling her eyes and pressing her lips together. It was really a joy seeing them dance around each other. As if she was the only one who saw Dick and Barbara exchange longing looks, when they thought the other wasn't looking. Alfred merely sent a meaningful tilt of his head in her direction.

It was hard to depict sometimes if Damian was enjoying himself, with his quiet persona. At least he wasn't openly or passive-aggressively attacking anyone. And she didn't want to jeopardize their fragile agreement they had decided on, by including him into a conversation. She never actually thought she'd get into this position to openly engage someone to talk, when she always used to hate that when she was being all silent at dinners with her aunt.

And Bruce seemed … kind of happy. No, she wouldn't go that far, more like content. He was satisfied just interjecting here and there, but all in all liked to listen and gaze at his family being all together.

Ellie sent a furtive glance towards Tim, who was quietly munching on his food, not seeming to mind being a silent observer. She bent down a little, so she could talk privately with the shy, brown-haired Wayne member. "And, Tim, how old are you?"

His head turned to her, his huge shining eyes gazed upon her innocently. "I'm 9."

"You like it in school?"

Tim appeared conflicted with his answer, his gaze wandering off in thought, until he finally admitted, "Not really."

Ellie sent him a sympathetic look, trying to make him feel better. "Don't worry. I never liked school either."

He seemed surprised by her answer as he swiveled in his chair to her, his eyes opened wide in surprise. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile, remembering what it was like getting picked on for being smarter than the rest of the boys and feeling the disdainful stares of the girls at her back. "Totally. Didn't have a lot of friends, but that was okay, because I'd rather be friends with someone I can count on, than people who run at the first sight of trouble."

She felt compelled to continue, when Tim seemed to cling to every word she said, "But I always liked subjects like English or Art, also because I was really good at it." Ellie was hoping she didn't sound like she was bragging, she was just enthusiastic, hoping she could pull Tim into her orbit as well. "What is your favorite subject at school?"

He bit on his lip contemplatively, slightly rocking back and forth. Tim gazed at her nervously, until he finally decided to reveal something of himself. "I like reading and computer class. But more like the inside of a computer, I'm interested in disassembling it and putting it back together."

Ellie raised her eyebrows, her eyes shone with interest. "Wow, really?" Tim nodded mutely. "You must be really smart then." He shrugged, unsure on what to say to that. "You know, I went to a computer school myself." She continued speaking of her time at MIT, when she took notice of him vibrating with excitement. "I was more into working with innovative technology or developing anti-virus software."

Tim's eyes were shining with happy tears, not afraid to show her his true self. "I'm close to building my own computer myself, it's nearly finished," he whispered quietly as if he was sharing a big secret.

Ellie smiled. "Oh. You have to show it to me sometime then." Tim was now sharing a small smile with her. At the back of her head, she noticed how quiet it had gotten. She turned in her seat, thinking everyone had left already, to see everyone stare at them with surprise and wonder in their eyes.

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why Alfred was close to shedding a tear, when they turned to devouring their desserts while clearing their throats.

She felt the warmth of a hand close to hers in her lap, making her turn towards Bruce who was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Deep down she had a feeling, he was grateful somehow. Ellie chose to lightly stroke his in comfort.

"So, guys, what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" Came Bruce's raspy voice next to her.

"Well," She looked at the grandfather's clock standing near the table, at the wall, showing it was about 8 o'clock now. "if no one is tired yet, we could watch some movies. And it's Friday, so … the kids could stay up a bit longer." She turned to Bruce playfully, hoping he wouldn't take her suggestion the wrong way, that she wanted to meddle in his affairs on how to raise his children. But she also wanted to do something good for them as well.

"I think it's a fascinating idea," Alfred interjecting, the one person she knew that always had her back. He sent her a teasing wink, making her chuckle.

"Alfred just totally took the words right out of my mouth," Barbara agreed, smiling.

Bruce rolled his eyes, probably feeling ambushed from all sides. "Okay, fine. But kids friendly," he reminded them, as Dick and Barbara both ran with their finished plates to the kitchen. _Damn, they were fast._

She could hear Damian mutter under his breath, "Oh, please." She snorted and sent him a small humored smile, to which he thankfully nodded a bit. He was so not agreeing with the kids comment.

* * *

"Okay, who else here wants Popcorn?" Barbara asked, carrying a large bowl of sweetened popcorn in her hands.

Ellie raised a hand immediately, sending a furtive glance towards Dick who was inserting a disk into the DVD player. She could feel the redhead taking a seat on the couch, right next to Bruce and her. He took it upon himself to balance the TV food in his lap, not seeming to want to eat some.

"You hungry?" Ellie asked Tim, his little frame sitting on her left.

The 9-year old boy shrugged. "Maybe just a bit." She noticed the movie's intro playing, while Dick ventured to move past the couch.

"Already on it, big guy," he said, moving into the kitchen, before throwing him a little granola bar.

Soon enough they could finally enjoy _The Wizard of Oz_ and then _Big Hero 6_, the thin body of Tim leaning against her tiredly at the end of the movie. She looked at his dark hair, before turning to Bruce, whispering in his ear, "I think it's time. Tim is asleep."

His arm which hung over her shoulder casually, tightened around her, exhaling a tired sigh himself. Bruce rubbed his fingers over his closed eyelids, before stretching his arms over his head. He was now languidly standing in front of her, his arms reaching for Tim, to carry his slender body.

"Good night, everyone," he said, without turning his head, mindful not to wake the child in his arms.

Ellie followed suit, putting her hand on Bruce's shoulder and called out in a whisper, "Good night, guys."

Collective murmurs followed them as they both went up the stairs. Bruce was careful not to jostle Tim, her eyes following his movements as he carefully tucked his son in. His hand caressed softly his head, while gazing at him in fondness.

Ellie tilted her head in thought. "You love him, don't you?"

Bruce wasn't looking at her when he quietly said, "Yes, of course, I do. I would do everything in my power to make sure no harm would ever come to them." He paused. "And you." His gaze swept over her face, his words managed to make her squirm, not knowing how to react to such an enormous confession.

Ellie didn't move an inch when Bruce was getting closer to her, his intense eyes made her speechless and shiver in response. She was blinking rapidly, his warm breath ghosted over her cheeks. Strangely, he didn't have to say a single word, all what counted were his actions, as he slowly caressed her cheek. The initial tightening in her stomach loosened before she let out a shaky breath, sending him a wide-eyed gaze.

Bruce just uttered a few words into the dark room of his son, and Ellie knew she'd do whatever it takes to keep this. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

**I hope I didn't make the conversation between Ellie and Tim seem forced.**

**Thank you so much for all your kind words. I LOVE hearing your thoughts and how much you love Ellie!**

**Keep 'em coming.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The calm before the storm**

**This song definitely reminds me of Damian and Ellie.**

_We're the underdogs in this world alone_

_I'm a believer, got a fever running through my bones._

_We're the alley cats and they can throw their stones_

_They can break our hearts, they won't take our souls._

**_-Empty Gold by Halsey-_**

* * *

Ellie was languidly moving her muscles as she came to her senses, her palms rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before she slowly opened them.

To find Bruce already gazing at her affectionately, his head leaning against the pillow, while his hand advanced to her naked skin at the hip. His warmth seeped through her clothes and she felt grateful that he only touched her with her consent.

"You're already awake?" She grumbled with blinking eyes, surprise evident in her voice.

Bruce hummed in this low timbre of his. "I'm not trying to come off as a stalker who likes watching his girlfriend while she sleeps."

Startled, Ellie looked up at him. "So, I'm your girlfriend?" This reminded her of the time she talked with Barbara after that night.

She could have possibly just imagined it, but she could have sworn his cheeks were tinted blushing red. Bruce chuckled, his gaze moving nervously around. "Yeah, of course you are."

Ellie smiled, liking the idea of being his girlfriend. "Good to know." Something else crossed her mind. "And here I thought, we were keeping things casual."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "We both know this stopped being casual a long time ago."

Ellie chuckled, thinking back to yesterday. "True. You know, the time with you and your family the last days was really amazing. I enjoyed it."

Bruce nodded, his eyes were shining in the morning light due to the confession of her relishing in the spent time with his sons and Barbara.

He admitted with reluctance, "I know Damian can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Ellie shrugged. "He's not so bad."

With raised eyebrows, Bruce looked at her, unable to believe to hear someone utter these words for the first time. "Wow, don't think I've ever heard that one before."

Ellie rolled her eyes and decided to mention another topic that was close to her heart, already dreading Bruce's reaction. "You know, I think it's time I get back to work, see how things go. You know, testing the waters."

"Absolutely not. Out of the question."

Ellie exhaled deeply, having expected his overprotective nature. "Look, maybe not the whole day. Merely look after a few things in my absence. Just think about the poor computers needing my help."

Bruce sent her an unimpressed look, yet he could be swayed with the right incentive. "Babs will be with me the whole time. Besides, it's the weekend. There won't be a lot of things to do then."

His eyes narrowed in thought. "Under on one condition, you come with me and you go with me. I'm not going to let you out of my sight."

Ellie grinned wryly, knowing which battles to pick. "Now, who sounds like a stalker?"

His eye-roll only made her giggle with delight.

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she went to her workplace, were the sympathetic looks thrown her way. Their insistent gazes only made her feel uncomfortable, as her cheeks were blushing red when she took a seat in her office. As much as she wanted to curl up on the couch with Bruce right next to her serving as a warm blanket, she knew she could do this from the safety of her office. She wouldn't even have to talk to people.

Ellie exhaled, knowing that in a few hours she could relax and go into the weekend.

It was around 1 PM when she noticed that it had been ages, like high school days, that her eyesight was fixed on a clock, waiting for the day to pass.

In the end, Ellie chose to cut the day short and went to Bruce's office.

"You can just step on in," Atticus said behind her, as soon as he saw her get closer. He was busily folding business letters into envelopes. "Mr. Wayne told me that you could just visit him anytime."

"Okay." Ellie rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks, Atticus." And with that she paused, before she stepped through the door after knocking.

"Hey, you," she said, closing the door behind her.

He looked up from what he was reading, offering her a surprised smile. "Ellie. Everything alright?" He jumped from his seat and stood in front of her before she could even blink. It was cute how much he could worry about her sometimes.

Ellie smiled wearily at him, bestowing him with a meaningful glance. "Everything's fine. I just thought I'd get home and relax. It strangely felt like a long day."

Bruce nodded understandingly and carefully stroked her arms in comfort. "Okay. Get Babs with you. I'll see you later then."

A thought crossed her mind. "You know, I don't want to presume and just show up at your place. I mean, we barely just gotten farther in this relationship and I don't think you're ready yet for me moving in already so soon. Despite of me basically staying overnight for a whole week."

Bruce smirked wryly. "So, no overnight toothbrush then?"

Ellie rolled her eyes at his humor but smiled as well. "Are you asking me to live at your place with my essentials, like hygienic products? What would your family say?"

He shrugged. "They like you, so … why not?

Ellie widened her eyes comically in surprise. "Damn, you're fast. Shouldn't you at least _ask_ your sons and Alfred?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Are you already talking yourself out of it?"

His words stopped her short, making her look around his office nervously. "Maybe."

Yet Bruce just smiled serenely, gazing at her in fondness. "What?" She asked, unable to detect what that expression meant.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'll see you later … at my place." Without waiting for her rebuffing him, Bruce pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, making her smile.

* * *

Ellie dropped her bag of necessities on the ground next to the kitchen counter, smiling to herself. She was sure that she was close to uttering dreamy sighs, just thinking about a specific CEO. Ellie chuckled, unable to comprehend that he wanted her to spend the unforeseeable future at the Wayne Manor.

Her daydreaming was stopped short when she heard a throat being cleared behind her. Ellie startled slightly and turned around in anticipation, seeing Damian standing in the kitchen.

"Damian," she said surprised, but not less happy to see him. "Hey." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Your father will come back in an hour or so."

He nodded grimly in understanding, before he gazed at her intensely. Well, everything Damian Wayne did was kind of intense. "Are you baking something again?"

Ellie was hearing slight hope in his voice, but she felt bad for crumbling his wishes. "You know, I'm a bit tired." His features fell before they hardened again, like he almost expected her to say no.

"I see," Damian only said, turning around to exit the room.

"But if you want, we could go to Big Belly Burger." That stopped him in his tracks, yet he did not move. "I really could use something delicious and greasy. You want to come with?"

His body slowly turned around, so Ellie could only see his side as he shrugged indifferently in response.

Ellie smiled carefully. "I'm going to take that as a_'yes'_."

* * *

She inhaled her burger like she was one starved woman, who didn't have anything to eat while wandering the desert. It was kind of a ritual to her to breathe in her fast food before eating it. Damian though already had dug into his food, not seeming to want to wait any longer.

"Good?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, before deciding to scarf her meal down as well.

With his mouth full, Damian nodded his head approvingly. Ellie doubted she would get much of a verbal answer even if fries weren't sticking out of his mouth. It was quite sweet and funny to watch. Sometimes you just needed one day to indulge in when you could eat what you wanted, not caring about carbs.

Ellie stirred her vanilla milkshake and dunked a fry in it without warning, catching Damian's attention.

She licked her lips, explaining the unspoken question. "Come on, it's delicious. You have to try it." Ellie slid her drink carefully in his direction, mindful of his coke in front of his plate. She added teasingly, remembering their first meeting, "It won't bite, trust me."

Damian sent her an unwavering gaze, seeming to find the answer on her smiling face, when he slowly soaked his fry with milkshake. His eyes were fixed on his fry, unable to believe how both things could mix well. Both tasted almost simultaneously into it and she had to giggle with joy, when she heard him groan with pleasure.

He sent her a surprised look, a bit of milk trickling down the corner of his mouth.

"Told you."

* * *

"You know, Damian, there is actually something I wanted to talk to you about." She felt his curious gaze on her as they were walking down the street. It was peculiar how he moved sometimes in front of her when there were cars driving, it was like this little boy was trying to protect her from any kind of dangers. "There was something your father and I just talked about, and he says everyone would be fine with it. But I guess I … wanted to know if it is okay with you as well that I might be around, and you will see me more often."

Ellie bit her lip, awaiting Damian's response who was interested in staring at the ground they were walking on. She had to strain her ears, trying to understand his quiet muttering, "I guess it wouldn't be so bad to have you around more."

His heartfelt words managed to put a wide smile on her face, appreciating Damian trying to be civil and being honest.

"That's great to hear." She chuckled deprecatingly, shaking her head. "You know, I was worried at first but Bruce-"

There was suddenly this screeching sound in her head, as she opened her mouth in a wheezing sound. And unable to utter a single word.

Damian turned to her, confusion and worry displayed in his furrowed eyebrows. "What's wrong? What is happening to you?" His arms were spread out in front of him, like he wanted to take the pain away from her.

Ellie's hand framed her head in desperation, not knowing what was going on. She was feeling excruciating pain at the back of her head and a screeching sound in her ears. She looked helplessly to Damian, who started to stare at something behind her. Her knees met the ground as she ended up in a crouching position. Ellie could feel her face turn red. Ellie chose to use the wall she was leaning against for support, both her eyes and mouth wide open. When she turned her head, she could see Damian fight about five people at the same time, who were carrying baseball bats and what looked like a tranquilizer.

Ellie tried calling out to him, but she could only utter sounds of trying to inhale air. Yet it was hopeless. She was just starting to see dark spots in front of her eyes, when someone shot Damian with a tranquilizer, making her cry out wordlessly when he hit the ground.

Ellie felt tears spring into her eyes, feeling helpless all over again, as Damian sent her a look. It was almost like her life was more important right now, than his.

"Damian," she mouthed desperately, as the person who sedated him got closer to her.

She was not able to see him with everything turning fuzzy and her eyelids slowly shutting. But she could still hear him vaguely when he said menacingly, "You didn't actually think we were done with you, did you?"

The same man cried out in pain, when Damian pulled out a small knife he kept somehow hidden. _Why was this kid carrying a knife again, _she thought. Right before he got another dose and she fell unconscious.

* * *

**To be evil or not to be ... that is the question.  
**

**We're so close to the end, guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**May I present ... the storm.**

**Damian, my sweet boy.**

**We're near the end, guys.**

_And someone will love you_

_Someone will love you_

_Someone will love you_

_But someone isn't me_

**_-Sorry by Halsey-_**

* * *

When her eyes opened again, the bright lights were almost like a painful flashback, but then her sore throat reminded her that this was real. She tried to breathe again and almost cried out with relief, when she could finally get air into her lungs and her head was eerily without the excruciating pain.

"I do hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of calibrating you again. Isn't it so much better to be able to breathe freely again? To be honest, it's a neurological tweak that makes you believe that you can't breathe. But that's just a small side effect to the literal scream inside your head," a male voice said behind her. "Courtesy of Crane and me. So, I guess he's still happy about the result."

It almost felt like Ellie was never saved by the Batman from the basement. She swallowed, turning her head with trepidation. He was still wearing his round glasses and the lab coat. And unlike the last time, she was feeling anger that he took Damian and her.

"Damian," she whispered forlornly.

His name in her head made her look around the dank basement, her eyes blinking against the harsh lights, to find Damian on a screen bound in chains against the wall. Thin tubes were weaved through them and what looked like a catheter was connected to his skin as an injection.

Ellie could see him rattle them as he growled threateningly at Strange, while simultaneously throwing her worried looks through the display. _What kind of twisted game was Strange playing?_

She ground her teeth. "You okay, Damian?" She didn't what she would do if Damian was going to be suffering with her.

Damian threw his head slightly back, staring defiantly. "This isn't the worst I had."

Ellie sent Strange a threatening glare, her nostrils flaring. It only intensified when she noticed him merely smile serenely, like there was nothing remotely wrong with her restrained on the table again. "You bastard."

He clicked his tongue, shaking his head mockingly. "Now, there's no need to be hostile."

"Hostile? Are you fucking kidding me?" Ellie rattled against the leather straps, her features hardening.

The professor steepled his fingers. "I do apologize, Miss Rhodes. You were merely collateral damage."

Her eyes widened at his nonchalance, yet listened enraptured as Strange continued, "Perhaps Crane and I were wrong. Maybe you really don't know who the Batman is, but … you do know someone else, don't you?"

Damian growled, his clanking chains underlining his agony. "Leave her alone, Strange," his voice resounded through the speakers.

Ellie was so transfixed in what he had to say, that she did not even ponder over the fact that Damian already knew their kidnapper's name. "Oh hush, little bird, let the grown-ups talk." The Professor sent her a devilish smirk, his head tilted to the side in contemplation. "You know, I found it quite peculiar that a civilian like you would get to meet the Batman not once, but twice."

His words pulled her back to the first moment they met, when he saved her from his goons. And then the second time, when she came across him by accident, and he decided to take her home. She didn't remember him saving her from the asylum, only heard from others that he brought her to safety again. To be honest, she didn't meet the Dark Knight two times, but rather four times, when he wanted to know if she was okay and what they were up against. Even then she found it rather odd that he cared enough to make sure she was alright.

"I dedicated my life's work to find out who was behind the mask of the caped crusader." Strange leaned his upper body over hers, gazing at her speculatively. His arms caged her in, not that she had any way to escape. "And all this time he was right in front of me."

His unwavering stare made her nervous, her heart started to pound faster in her chest. "And you know who he is … and somehow you don't."

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not daring to believe what he was saying.

"Can you please get on with it? I'm getting bored already by all this villainy talk." Damian's annoyed tone pulled her out of her musings, making her heartbeat settle again. Deep down she was afraid what he would do to them. The last time it was just her, but now … Damian was innocent in all of this.

"Please, just … let Damian go." She noticed the boy's head turn in her direction, surprise clear on his features. "He's only a kid. He's innocent and doesn't deserve to be tortured."

The loud mocking laughter of Strange felt so out place, that it sent a shiver down her spine. "Innocent? _Only _a kid?" He put on a look of pity on his face, tutting her with a shaking head. "Miss Rhodes," he stepped closer to her again, "you have no idea of the company you're surrounding yourself with. All your so-called friends are not what they seem."

Ellie inhaled a deep shaky breath. She was feeling unsure of herself and didn't know what to think around him. "I don't know why you kidnapped me again and also took Damian, but frankly, I'm getting sick of being abducted by you, just so you can do your experiments again. You and your damn mind games." Her voice had gotten louder in the end, surprising even her, knowing how she rarely was using her loud voice on people.

Strange merely smiled mischievously, before he moved his body, so that he stood behind her. Ellie sent an uncertain glance in Damian's direction, who seemed agitated and nervous now. The second trait in return made her even more nervous. She jolted in fright when she felt his hands touching her shoulders, making her gulp.

His breath whispered against her ear, she had to clench her eyes shut in revulsion, "Would you like to know who he is?"

There was no question about who _he_ was. Admittedly, yes, who wasn't curious to know who Gotham's protector was? But no. She didn't _need_ to know who he was.

A beeping sound made her sigh in relief, when he finally let go of her. Ellie turned her head to see him transfixed on a computer, which must have alerted him about an occurrence, because he seemed excited and nervous about something.

"It looks like we're going to have to cut this short." He threw a glance at his watch and pursed his lips. "Well, he's certainly faster than I anticipated."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth, did a banging noise resound from above. Ellie looked up, just in time to see a winged creature fall through the ceiling, the bricks falling around them. She ducked away with closed eyes and only looked up when she heard all noises cease.

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the Batman stand in front of her, his body crouching on the ground in front of her. She tried to show her gratitude to him, as she sent him a soft look.

"The guest of honor finally arrived," Strange said theatrically, her body shrouding his. Batman stood up from his kneeling position and took on a wide-legged stance, putting her attention to his heaving chest and broad shoulders. The hands of the Professor met her shoulders again, making her inhale a strained breath.

"Tell me, have you admired my work? Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for this moment? Meeting you face-to-face for the first time?"

The Dark Knight clenched his jaw in agitation, his left hand turned into a fist. "You have my attention now, Strange," he said with that rough, automated voice.

She could feel him smirk, as he mused, "Oh, really? How fascinating. All this time before, you never bothered to show. The work of my men was always interfered by your little blue bird and its sidekick."

Damian cleared his throat with annoyance, creaking his neck as if he was preparing himself for something. For what, she wasn't sure yet.

"How peculiar that I got your attention now," he stated, tightening his grip on her shoulders, before he pulled something from his pockets. Batman growled at what he saw in Strange's hands. Ellie could only imagine that damn smile adorning his lips, as he waved two things in his hands around. "Would you like to see the wonders the Scarecrow and I have been working on?"

Ellie carefully swiveled her head to see him carrying two gadgets in each hand, both looking elongated and round, and a button adorning the tip.

"Drop it," the Batman demanded.

Hugo Strange continued talking as if he didn't listen to what he was saying, "For Crane it was more about experimenting on his fear toxin. But me, … I was curious about you. And in the end, I found out about your secret."

His words made Batman's body still, before he sent her a worried glance. "I was wrong the first time, thinking that Miss Rhodes knew about your secret identity, but don't you think she should find out who this certain protector is, who is prowling the streets of Gotham?"

"Leave her out of this. Strange, you want me, not them. Let them go."

Strange smirked, mischief clear on his features. "I have a better idea. Who'd you rather save? The little Robin or her?"

With a flourish he pushed both buttons simultaneously. Before she knew what was happening, she could feel the breath leaving her body again and a piercing sound resonate in her ears.

Ellie yelped in pain, hearing Damian's pained groans on the screen. She strained against the boundaries, wishing to mute the sounds with her hands. She glanced at the Batman who was conflicted on which one to save first. Ellie pulled in a few painful breaths and panted with tears swimming in her eyes, "Save Damian … please."

With a meaningful glance in her direction, he sprinted through the doorway, leaving her with Strange. Ellie closed her eyes with a grimace, trying to hold in the air, it almost felt like she was drowning underwater. Wheezing sounds left her body as she looked around, feeling the Professor go around her body and inspect her with scientific intent.

He hummed, tilting his head to side in curiosity. "Please just let me remind you, it was nothing personal." Ellie saw Batman finally reach Damian and managed to free him, but the little boy, who still seemed under the influence, decided to fight him instead. Despite of the toxin no longer connected to his skin, there was still an amount that must have reached his bloodstream. She gasped, remembering what it was like seeing the hallucinations.

Ellie whimpered, feeling a tear fall down her cheek in despair. "Damian," she panted quietly. Batman groaned, not wanting to actively fight him and tried to block him with his arms. She tried to gather all her strengths, the pain was almost unbearable as a high-pitched sound resonated in the back of her head, and used all the air that was left in her to try pulling him out.

"Damian, whatever you're seeing, it's not real." Her words only strengthened his resolve and his focus to fight him even harder. Do you hear me? Look at me." She saw him send her an angry look, before he continued hitting him in the chest. She panted heavily, "I am real, okay? Please, you must be strong now, for me. I am here with you and I'm not leaving you."

Batman managed to get behind Damian, stilling his arms on his back. He was uselessly twisting his body, but the fight was leaving him.

Ellie gasped, the excruciating pain was making her see stars now, feeling close to fainting. "Damian, you can do this." Her head turned to the side with the sharp objects and syringes. The body of Strange was now standing right behind her, seeming to enjoy the show. "You're more than this. And you're not alone."

Strange's curiosity was apparent as he saw Damian leaving the hallucinogenic blur behind him.

"Now I have to say-"

Ellie used his distraction to swiftly grab the syringe, not even caring what was in it, to inject it into his throat. She only heard a wheezing sound, she had never thought she would like the noise coming from him.

And twisted it even deeper into his skin.

\- before he fell to the ground with a thud.

Ellie swiped against the surface, while trying to cut the restraints around her feet and hands and fell to the ground next to him when trying to reach for her device.

The only thought that crossed her mind, was that she felt so tired and just wanted all the pain to stop, right before blackness engulfed her.

* * *

When Ellie came back to her senses, everything was quiet. She swallowed, it nearly rendered her to tears again to be able to breathe again. Ellie could feel a slight pressure around her head, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Ellie, can you hear me?"

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the harsh lights, when she heard the familiar voice. As she looked around she saw Batman supporting her head, worry and fear painted on his features, until they turned to an expression of relief. Damian was standing right behind him, his arms tightened in front of his chest at seeing her alive and breathing.

"Are you alright?" Ellie asked with panted breaths, knowing how hard it was to endure Hugo Strange's torture.

Damian merely nodded tensely, and she could somehow detect a grateful look in his vulnerable state. "You're … I deactivated your condition. You should be able to breathe freely now."

Ellie exhaled, closing her eyes, just hoping that this nightmare would finally be over. "I can even think without this pressure in my head."

She was still lying on the ground, with Batman on his knees next to her. He softly brushed a hair out of her face with his gloved hand, bringing her attention to the scrape on her forehead.

Ellie winced. "It's okay now. You're safe. He won't harm you again. God, I'm so sorry."

At first, she felt distracted by him apologizing in the first place, she never took Batman for someone who would say he was sorry to anyone. But then, something else crossed her mind. Something which she didn't realize until now. There was something about Batman that was different now. Mere seconds to notice that he temporarily neglected to use his voice scrambler.

Ellie gasped, with her head swiftly looking up in one movement. At first, she looked at his lips, seeing how a specific mole was near his right cheekbone right on the edge of the cowl. A feature that caught her attention upon their first meeting, but she thought nothing of. Her gaze swept upwards into his eyes, the familiar brown – no, hazel-colored eyes.

"Bruce?" She whispered, feeling the emotions crashing over her like a tidal wave. Remembering the reason why she was abducted in the first place – her connection to the Dark Knight. It all made sense now. How Strange was playing with her, goading her while he knew all along that she was close to someone, a person she knew nothing of, it seemed.

Bruce's startled gaze swept over her, trying to find out if he heard her wrong. "I, … Ellie," he started slowly, uncertainty clear under the mask.

She bit her lip and said with unsteady breaths, "Please, could you take me home?"

Bruce nodded shortly, helping her up on her wobbly feet. His arm was still around her arm, when she tried to clarify, "No." She gulped, looking to the ground, unable to look at him without feeling her conflicted emotions getting in the way. She moved away from him, for the first time not seeking his touch after he offered it. "Take me back home." Her throat tightened when Bruce realized for the first time that she didn't mean Wayne Manor.

His palm stilled around her, with silence engulfing them until he nodded with reluctant resignation. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Ellie felt somewhat strong enough to look him in the eyes when she whispered weakly, "Yes."

* * *

**Okay, I thought it would be better to have Batman barge in through the ceiling, because the other entry would be the door (which sounded not Batman-like somehow?).**

**Is that the right word?**

**Small warning, I haven't really watched Gotham, so I hope I did Hugo Strange justice because that's how I imagine him in my head as this mad genius.**


	25. Chapter 25

**After the storm.**

**What to do now that all masks have been dropped.**

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

**_-I Walk the Line by Halsey-_**

* * *

_~ 3 days later ~_

Damian's face was burned in her memory. And, Ellie thought, there could not be anything more painful than watching him endure his worst nightmares. She would never wish that upon her worst enemy, although it sounded pretty wonderful regarding Hugo Strange.

Ellie dreaded what that said about her. She couldn't remember the last time she ever wished ill on somebody else. It was so unlike her to indulge in these fantasies she was having.

After spending her short time in Bruce's manor, her own apartment seemed empty and silent. It almost felt like she had lived there longer than that period of time. She missed them all like crazy. But on the other hand, it felt like everyone who lived there seemed to be aware of the big elephant – or bat – flying in the room. Oh God, maybe even Barbara.

Ellie sighed loudly, rubbing the back of her head in contemplation. She couldn't fault her for wanting to keep this a secret, but Bruce? For some reason, she put him in a higher regard than the rest of his family. To her, it felt like all those times she asked him about the intimate parts of himself, it appeared like he was only sharing half of himself.

But it made sense, all those moments when he had to excuse himself because there seemed to be an emergency at his company. Ellie shook her head, feeling stupid all of a sudden. Wayne Enterprises seemed to be in critical condition if Bruce had to leave at least once a day to take care of a specific problem.

It all made sense now.

_Oh God, please don't let Tim be a crime fighter. _She couldn't bear it if he was already fighting injustice at his young age.

With an exhale, Ellie decided it was time to finally talk to Bruce. There was enough procrastinating the last few days.

* * *

When she arrived with a nervous beating heart, and patiently waited at the front door, she felt grateful that it wasn't Bruce who was opening the door.

"Hey, Alfred," she whispered timidly, her bag slung over her shoulder.

His weathered face lit up into a surprised but weary smile. "Miss Ellie. Do come in, please."

Ellie sent him a grateful smile, when he opened the door widely for her. "I'm guessing you're surprised to see me?"

They were standing in the foyer, the fond memories she shared with Bruce and his family suddenly surrounded her in an engulfing hug. Ellie closed her eyes briefly and when she looked at Alfred again, she noticed his hesitation.

"Let me put it this way, it is a delight and my immense pleasure to see you up and about."

Ellie couldn't help but smile softly at his kind words, shortly rubbing his shoulder in gratitude. "Thanks, Alfred. I'm glad to have met you, you're like one of a kind."

"Why does this feel like a goodbye?" He asked, tilting his head in that polite manner of his.

A sad smile was formed on her features and she licked her lips, while trying to find the right words. "I'm here for Bruce. I'm guessing you heard what happened."

With a somber expression, Alfred's lips formed a straight line, while nodding, confirming her suspicions.

Ellie cleared her throat. So … he was aware of everything, it seemed. "I think I left a bag of mine here somewhere. Have you seen it?"

"Yes," Alfred affirmed, briefly going out of her sight and coming back with her overnight bag. "I took the liberty of cleaning your clothes, the ones in which … you were attacked the first time by Crane and Strange."

Ellie looked up while swallowing. It was weird how that event felt like ages ago now. "Hmm, can you tell me if Bruce is here? I'd like to talk to him."

She waited patiently for an answer as Alfred was gazing at her in contemplation until he finally must have come to a decision. "Of course. Right this way."

Ellie left her things in the hallway and followed him as he navigated her through the maze of his home.

"I'm guessing Master Bruce never showed you this part of the house before, Miss Ellie?" He was gazing at her with a mysterious air, it almost felt like Alfred was showing her something significant.

"No, I don't think so. He just showed me the important rooms."

Alfred smiled to himself. "Then it is my pleasure to show you this one." With a push of the button they stepped into what looked like a service elevator. When they arrived, Ellie looked around perplexed as they went down a long corridor. _Were they in the basement?_ To her, it seemed like they were underground.

They heard small voices a few steps ahead of her. Alfred went ahead, while she carefully minded her steps going into – she looked around -

a cave.

Ellie gazed around in wonderment, seeing bats fluttering around in a dark ambient. Yet everything was lit up. Not to mention, she believed she was hearing water dripping, or was that a waterfall? The next thing that caught her attention were the gadgets and computers set up.

Her heart was now in wild sledgehammer mode. Ellie was totally in the Batcave right now. And yep, her tech heart was so over the moon. _Nope, don't get distracted. Get out of the fangirl mode again._

Her gaze caught the people standing there, starting from Tim, Damian and Bruce. _Huh, so Tim knows of the bat in the room. Good to know. _Both children were gathered around him, transfixed on what was running over the screen.

"Master Bruce, I think it's time to take a break," Alfred admonished the younger man who was bent over the computer, not seeming to realize that she was standing in the freaking Batcave.

"I don't need a break, Alfred," Bruce answered monotonously. It felt like they had this conversation before and he just didn't care that he was running himself dry. "I don't see all the bad guys out there taking a break from their activities."

"I brought you a surprise."

His words caught at least Damian's attention, whose gaze met hers, seeming to be rendered speechless at seeing her again.

Ellie felt ashamed, knowing that she didn't just leave Bruce, but also his family.

Bruce merely sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and stopping all movements of his fingers ghosting over the keyboard. "Alfred," he exhaled, swiveling his chair around to face him tiredly.

Surprise went over his face, his mouth standing open in shock, at seeing her. And here she thought nothing could surprise the Batman.

"Hey." She waved a hand shyly, noticing how Tim's head went up as well and how his face lit up with joy. His unbridled feelings made her feel all warm, knowing how much she had missed him, just like the rest.

Before she knew what was happening, Tim's small legs ran towards her and his arms went around her waist in a tight hug. For a second Ellie had to straighten her body again, due to his unexpected force nearly knocking her to the ground. As soon as the shock left her body, Ellie's arm went around his shoulders, while the other softly caressed his dark-colored hair.

"I missed you, big guy," she whispered, a smile lighting up her face.

"Missed you, too," Tim murmured into her stomach, making her chuckle with joy.

When she looked up, every pair of eyes was set on her and Tim. Ellie noticed how their interactions seemed to take them by surprise, remembering what everyone said. That Tim barely said a full sentence to people, or that he didn't touch people and didn't like to be touched.

Ellie looked down briefly before calling out to everyone else, "If it's okay, I'd like to talk to Bruce alone." Mutterings of agreement followed her as Alfred went ahead, sending her a courageous nod.

Ellie gazed at Tim, rubbing his shoulder. "That okay?"

He looked up at her, biting his lip nervously, before he finally nodded with a small "Okay". He untangled himself from her arms and followed Alfred down the hallway, leaving them alone. Ellie turned her body to find Damian gaze at her with that intense look of his.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, worry clear in his voice.

Her features softened, knowing how this guy always seemed to surprise her. "Yes." She nodded. "I'm better now. Thanks." Ellie sent him a speculative look. "You?"

Damian breathed in a few times, debating with himself until he eventually offered her, "Yeah. I'm glad that you took care of Strange, or I would have done the job myself."

Ellie raised her eyebrows at the clear animosity in his tone of voice, not knowing how to respond to that. Feeling like that they were not there yet to hug it out, like she just did with Tim, and knowing how impersonal it would be to just shake his hand, something else niggled at the back of her mind.

With hesitance clouding her body, Ellie laid out her palm, the backside turned to the ground. She was really hoping Damian wouldn't leave her hanging with this. He seemed to ponder about his actions, as his gaze went to her face and then to her hand several times, until she finally felt the soft pressure of his palm against hers. For a few seconds he let his fingers weave through hers, before he let go of her as well, merely giving her nod and a sad smile as a goodbye. _What a smart kid. _Damian probably knew the reason why she was here. She couldn't imagine never seeing these people again, but for now it looked like farewell.

Ellie rubbed her neck with trembling hands when she slowly turned to Bruce, who still hadn't moved from his position. She sent him an uncertain smile as her gaze caught the table with his gadgets again.

Bruce decided to take pity on her as he offered slowly, "You know, I think this is the first time when he willingly hugged someone." A bitter chuckle resounded behind her. "Of course, it was when you decided to leave."

Ellie sighed, regret twisting her features into a grimace, as she threw her head back into her neck. "This is as hard for you as it is for me, Bruce." She turned around, leaning against the surface, as she swallowed. "What happened to Strange … and Scarecrow?"

"They're locked away in Arkham, permanently. Scarecrow was actually in Ace Chemicals, brewing his concoctions when we caught him. You don't have to worry about them." Bruce shook his head as a promise, when he gazed at her intensely. He was probably trying to figure out in which state of mind she was.

"You actually managed to inject the Professor with some sort of strong sedative, if you were wondering. You probably did our work already. Strange is in some sort of vegetative state, with the exception that he's aware of everything around him." Bruce confirmed her suspicions with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Basically paraplegic, huh?" Ellie didn't look him in the eye when she revealed, "Well, is it a bad thing that I didn't even care what was in that syringe?"

She could feel his focused stare, burning a hole in her head, when she could see him move out of the corner of her eye. "Anyone would feel that way, Ellie." He was now standing right before her, their bodies separated by merely an arm's length.

Ellie exhaled, her lips twisting into a resentful smile. It felt like she was divided from her normal self, she truly didn't recognize this paranoid and bitter version of herself.

"He tortured you," he reminded her with fervor. Guilt seemed to be overshadowing him, even now.

Ellie nervously licked her lips, deciding to jump over her own shadow, abandoning her pride altogether. "It's not your fault, Bruce," she whispered.

Bruce sighed loudly, he seemed rather keen in wanting to stay in his self-loathing state. With a clenched jaw, he gazed at her from under his eyelashes. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

A bitter snort left her lips. "How about you ask me that in another month?" Ellie glanced at him speculatively, trying to uncover Bruce's motivations and what made him tick. "Why didn't you just tell me? I was hoping that you'd actually have the courage and longing to reveal your secret to me, one day, or how did you imagine this would go down?"

Bruce didn't look at her when he offered, "I was trying to keep you safe, Ellie." A snort left his mouth. "You see how well that worked out in the end."

Ellie tilted her head sympathetically, nibbling on her lower lip musingly. "Are you sure that you just didn't trust me enough?"

Bruce abruptly turned around, shaking his head in denial. "Ellie..." he started, ready to contradict her.

She continued before he could say his piece, "You know, all this time I trusted you and I didn't even know you. Not really. It's strange. I wouldn't have thought that faith in you would ever diminish." Ellie noticed a feeling of pain and surprise cross over his face. Yet she didn't come here to make him feel bad or unload this burden on his shoulders, more than there already was.

And all this time she thought Bruce needed someone to share his feelings and worries with. Maybe he just wanted to be left alone.

This thought was like a sharp pain in her stomach as she tried to find something else to talk about, to help take her mind off things.

"I wanted to let you know that I'll still be working for your company." Relief shortly was shown under his emotionless mask that he put on. Did he really think she would step back from her responsibilities just because they were now … no longer together? Ellie swallowed, for the first time reminding herself that she was no longer seeing him.

What difference would it make if no one from the public eye was aware that Bruce was in a committed relationship?

She cleared her throat to relieve herself from her dry throat.

"Okay." Bruce nodded, his expression saying nothing. Ellie never would have thought to reach the end of that look, other than reporters and strangers. Maybe they were. But she meant what she said, she could not trust him yet. Ellie wasn't sure if he wanted to do something about that.

Ellie looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Damian loves you like no one else. Don't shut him and the rest out. It gets lonely. We are not our masks, Bruce. And Damian is so much like you. So angry at the world, yet he still yearns for family - even if he can't say it."

Bruce swallowed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Ellie had to smile. Sometimes Bruce himself was so much like Damian.

"And Tim's a sweet kid. You and Alfred must have done something right." She smiled fondly, knowing how much she was going to miss that little boy.

Bruce didn't say a word, but he didn't have to in her eyes.

Uncertainty was displayed on her features before she decided to pull the band-aid right off, despite how much it hurt like a bitch. "Goodbye, Bruce." Ellie turned her body to the side, ready to let go.

Silence enveloped them both, but then he sent her a nod. "Goodbye, Ellie," he said, clenching his jaw.

Every step felt so heavy as she extended the distance between them. Her mind was still distracted when she took notice of a glass case by the stairs, which displayed a dark costume with yellow graffiti painted across it, _'Ha-ha the joke's on you'_. A blood-stained crowbar was lying next to the suit on a glass pedestal. Ellie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, feeling like this was an important object, if Bruce put this right there on display.

And then the sound of her footsteps resounded as she left.

* * *

**What a journey. I love how all of you stood behind my OC from the beginning. Let's hope it stays that way. ;)**

**This is the end.**

**Please don't hate me, guys.**

**Would anyone be interested in a sequel?**


End file.
